What does he want from me
by KatieWR
Summary: Modern-modelAU ember!FogatlanxHablaty [T. Daydream x H. Hiccup Haddock] regény. Hiccup kissé álomkóros divattervező New Yorkban; Daydream a modellszakma pezsgésében, egy közös munka miatt találkoznak. És nem szabadulnak. Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

Üdv~

A történetet ketten írjuk Kijával [nordicsnowflakes[pont]blogspot[pont]hu]. Anyagi hasznunk nem származik, minden jog a DreamWorksé és Cressida Cowellé.  
A történetet nyomon követhetitek a blogomon is: never-marauders-land[pont]blogspot[pont]hu, ott vannak képek is ;) Jó olvasást kívánunk~

What does he want from me?!

I. Fejezet

Astrid összecsapta a tenyereit, mikor belépve a helyiségbe úgy találta, mindenki időben megérkezett – na jó, _majdnem mindenki_ – és alig tudta elrejteni a mosolyát, amikor hozzákezdett a nagy hír bejelentéséhez. Rajta kívül eddig csak ketten tudták, és csak egyikük tartózkodott itt.  
\- Szóval, emberek. A kapcsolataimnak hála el tudtam intézni, hogy a tavaszi Fantasy Conon a mi kollekciónkat mutassák be a nagyszínpadon, és még egy modellt is szereztek nekünk, ami azt illeti, _neves _modellt, szóval ez lehet a mi nagy áttörésünk. A koncepciónknak pedig illeszkednie kell a rendezvény hangulatához és elvárásaihoz, de ezen kívül – egy pillanatra az ajtó felé nézett, ahol a hiányzó tagjuk most osont be – szabad kezet kaptunk a témában – fejezte be a mondatot. – Haddock, megint késtél.  
\- Bocs-bocs, a közlekedés – felelte a fiú unottan, ami mögött inkább a hétfő reggeli álmossága rejtőzött, mint az általános hozzáállása az élethez. – Folytasd csak – mondta, ahogy lezuttyant az egyik üresen álló székre.  
\- Tehát – kezdte újra –, Fishlegs meg én megbeszéltük, minek szellemében kell dolgoznunk, hogy megnyerjük a közönséget.  
\- Szóval – vágott közbe izgatottan a fiú, a maga lelkességével –, ez egy szubkulturális rendezvény, mégis százezres nagyságrendű a résztvevők száma, úgyhogy ez lehet a mi nagy bemutatkozásunk a világnak, ahogy Astrid is mondta! Mivel egy verseny előtt lesz a bemutatónk, tömve lesz az egész hely, azok is bent ülnek majd, akik lényegében csak arra jöttek, de hely kell nekik, szóval el kell kápráztatnunk mindenkit a teremben. Mondom, mi a terv: lesz egy kollekciónk, amit a rendezvényhez kötünk, jelmezek, egy színpadi produkció, egy performance. És lesz egy, amivel megszólítjuk a látogatókat, amivel beletalálunk az ízlésükbe. A szubkultúrák szeretik, ha foglalkoznak velük, ha elérhető áron adnak olyasmit, ami tetszik nekik, azzal nyert ügyünk van. Kérdés?  
\- Kit öltöztetek fel a srácon kívül? – Astrid örömmel vette a kérdést, mert így legalább biztos lehetett benne, hogy a fiú elolvasta az e-mailt, amit küldött neki hajnalban... nos, valószínűleg akkor _még _nem aludt. Hiccup olyan szinten tervezte egyedileg a ruháit, hogy nagyjából semmit nem volt hajlandó megrajzolni azelőtt, hogy ismerte volna azt, aki később viselni fogja. Főleg nem kifutó-témákban. A hétköznapibb dolgokkal jobban boldogult.  
\- Van még pár jelöltem, majd megbeszélem Heatherrel és segíteni fog nekem meggyőzni őket – válaszolta a lány. – Így megfelel?  
\- Van valami támpontod ezeken kívül?  
\- Úgy gondoltam, te jobban értesz ehhez a világhoz – válaszolta óvatosan.  
\- Mi?! – mordult fel Snotlout, aki eddig a falnak támaszkodott, összefont karokkal. – _Rá _akarod bízni az egész dolog sikerét?! Nem vagy eszednél, Astrid!  
\- Meg fogjuk oldani – jelentette ki határozottan, ellentmondást nem tűrőn. Ekkor pillantotta meg, hogy akit várt, megérkezett, s most az ajtó előtt várakozik. – A további vitát egyelőre berekesztem. Mindenki menjen a dolgára, az előző projektünk leadási határideje holnap van, úgyhogy kapjuk össze magunkat. A Conos tervünket pedig a jövőhétvégére várják. Haddock, velem jössz – ezzel el is hagyta a helyiséget.

Daydream soha nem hallott még ezelőtt erről a cégről, de Heather csak jókat mondott róluk, szóval el kellett hinnie, hogy tudnak valamit. Amúgy is lógott eggyel Heathernek, és ha van akkora szerencséje, hogy egy lány nem randevút kér tőle egy ilyen helyzetben, akkor tényleg majdnem bármit hajlandó neki megtenni. Ezzel szemben azonban voltak feltételei, amiket Heather elfogadott és elméletben továbbította is a Berkiansnak, talán nem szalad el velük a ló, és nem akarnak majd semmi olyasmit ráerőltetni, amit élből elutasít.  
A cég eldugott helyen volt, legalábbis eldugottabban, mint amire egy divattal foglalkozó társaság esetében számítani lehetne, de tisztában volt vele, hogy nem ítélhet a külső alapján. Legalábbis nem húzhatja le őket elsőre. Annyit tudott róluk, hogy fiatalok, még az érvényesülésen dolgoznak, rengeteg ilyen van. Az irodaház első emeletének nagyjából felét foglalhatta el, az ajtajukon függött egy nyitva tartás, egy logó (Berkians felirat, felette sisak) és nevek, amiket nem olvasott el.  
A lány, Astrid, akivel korábban beszélt, szőke volt és kék szemű, rendezett külsővel és olyan hajfonattal, mint amilyet csak a hajmodellek hordanak fényképezőgép előtt, nem akarta tudni, mennyi időt tölt azzal, hogy így nézzen ki. Mindenesetre szép volt, csinos és határozott fellépésű, ahogy azt Heather is mondta. Ha ebben igaza volt, talán a többiben is. És akkor megengedhetett magának egy kedvesebb mosolyt is a lány felé, akinek ez láthatóan tetszett, mintha egy másodpercre zavarba is jött volna tőle. Ez tetszett.  
\- Ő itt a tervezőnk, Harald Haddock – intett a mellette álló srácra. Na, vele már egészen más volt a helyzet. Róla is hallott, sőt, róla hallott a legtöbbet, és csak jókat, azonban az ő benyomása valahogy máshogy alakult. A barna haja kócos, ennek ellenére valahogy a fejére lapul, az arcába lóg, fekete keretes szemüveget viselt, valami egyszerű, sötétzöld pamut pulóvert, aminek nyaka alól kilógott a fehér ingének gallérja, ami ing sarka kibukkant alul is, és a bal ruhaujja alól is. Ehhez sima szürke farmer. A vállán elnyűtt válltáska, a pántjára kötve egy zöld, gyűrött sál. A füle mögött rövid ceruza. Szokott találkozni a tervezőkkel, a bemutatók előtt nagyjából öt percre, hát, egyikük sem nézett még így ki.  
\- Üdv – mondta a srác, a hangja kissé rekedtes, és éppen csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, hogy találkozzon a tekintetük, sötétzöld szemei vannak, ahogy kezet fogtak.  
\- Daydream.  
\- Heather elmondott mindent, ugye? – kérdezte tőle Astrid.  
\- Igen, mondta a Cont meg ilyeneket.  
\- Remek, akkor ismerkedjetek egy kicsit – bólintott a lány, majd odafordult a sráchoz, és mondott neki valamit, amit egyáltalán nem értett, mert még véletlen sem angolul hangzott. A srác visszamorgott valamit, megköszörülte a torkát és ismét rá pillantott, kifürkészhetetlen arccal.  
\- Meghívlak egy kávéra – mondta két másodperccel később, és már el is indult kifelé.  
Az épület utcafrontjáról nyílt egy kis kávézó pékséggel egybekötve, a srác – Harald – ide vezette, közben nem szólt hozzá, csak ásított egyet, majd belökte az üvegajtót. Csendes csilingelés, a pultos lány felnézett és rájuk mosolygott, anélkül kapcsolta be a kávéfőzőt, hogy odanézett volna, aztán kiperdült a pult mögül, és odajött hozzájuk. Harald addigra ledobta magát az egyik asztalhoz, a táskájából előrántott egy vázlatfüzetet és felcsapta egy üres oldalon.  
\- Sziasztok – mondta a lány. – A szokásost?  
\- Igen. Kösz – jött a rövid válasz, és a fiú rajzolni kezdett, ehhez feltűrte a bal kezén a pulóvert és a kilógó inget. A bőre világos és a csuklóján egy sárkány tekeredett körbe, akárcsak egy fekete karkötő, a szemei egy-egy hidegkék pont.  
\- Neked mit hozhatok? – Daydream felnézett a lányra, röviden rámosolygott. Az elpirult és nyelt egyet.  
\- Amit neki.  
\- Máris – biccentett és kapkodó mozdulatokkal otthagyta őket.  
Visszanézett a srácra. Az csak kisöpörte a haját az arcából, ettől még kócosabbnak tűnt csak. Daydream azon gondolkodott, hogy képesek emberek _így_ kilépni az utcára.  
\- Te is ismered Heathert, ugye? – kérdezte végül, mert nagyon úgy tűnt, a srác nem fog ránézni.  
\- Jamm. Dolgoztunk együtt – felelte kurtán.  
\- Te is voltál szervező?  
\- Nem, még előtte. – A „még előtte" valami olyasmit sugallt, hogy Harald is mozog vagy mozgott azokban a körökben, ahol a közös ismerősük, és ahol ő régen. Nem sűrűn találkozott olyanokkal, akik ott kezdték, mint ő.  
\- Nem húzok cosplayt senki kedvéért – jegyezte meg hirtelen.  
\- Rendben – hagyta rá. Semmi miért mondod ezt, miért pont most, mintha nem lenne fontos. – Mi magunkat visszük kifutóra – fűzte hozzá valamivel később.  
Meghozták a kávét és Harald letette a ceruzát, a füzet ott maradt az ölében, az asztallap így eltakarta előle, bármit is rajzolt ilyen nagy elánnal. A kávéját fújkálta, jobbjával a cukrot öntötte bele. Továbbra sem nézett Daydream felé, akit ez igencsak kezdett zavarni.  
\- Szép sárkány – jegyezte meg, amikor a másik ismét a kezébe vette a ceruzát, és ehhez újra fel kellett tűrnie a ruhái ujját.  
\- A neve Celeste – válaszolta, és a pillantása a sárkányra esett.  
\- Tudsz olaszul? – kérdezte hirtelen, pillanatnyi reménnyel, hogy lesz miről beszélgetniük, és túlléphetik ezt a hamvában holt kísérletet.  
\- Nem. – Daydream felpattant és az asztal felett átnyúlva elmarta a vázlatfüzetet. Harald olyan élesen nézett rá érte, mintha valami főbenjáró bűnt követett volna el.  
\- Volnál szíves rám figyelni amikor velem beszélsz? – Maga sem értette mi ez a hirtelen hevesség, mi ez a hirtelen lobbanó idegesség. De azt nagyon utálja, ha valaki nem figyel rá, pláne, ha az illető beszélgetést folytat vele.  
\- Rád figyelek – válaszolta nagyon nyugodtan. – Add vissza, kérlek.  
\- Nem úgy néz ki – morogta vádlón, és figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérést, rápillantott a rajzra.  
A fehér lap tetején egy kis téglalapban szerepelt az ő neve és a dátum, a bal margón olyan adatok, mint milyen magas, milyen széles a válla, a csípője... Az igaz, hogy Heather elküldhette a cégnek ezeket az adatokat róla, de... mi az, hogy ez a srác tud mindent? Aztán végigpillantott a rajzon, ami őt ábrázolta, úgy, ahogyan most van, abban a koptatott farmerben és a barna bőrdzsekiben, alatta a farmer inggel. Az arányok rendben, még pár gyűrődés is odakerült, és nyilakkal odafirkantva a ruhái anyaga. Mikor nézett rá egyáltalán, hogy tudja, mit visel? És ami ennél érdekesebb: abban az öt percben skiccelte fel, amíg „beszélgettek"? Csak így, csuklóból, álmosan és még csak nem is egy rendes asztalon egy tompa ceruzával? Felpillantott Haraldra, aki feszülten és várakozón nyújtotta felé a balját, mire ő lassan visszaadta neki a vázlatfüzetet és visszaült.  
\- Nem is rossz – ismerte el.  
\- Kösz – biccentett, és visszarakta az ölébe a füzetet, de nem nézett le rá. – Sajnálom – tette hozzá egy pillanattal később.  
\- Mit? – hökkent meg.  
\- Ha megbántottalak – mondta, ujjai közt a ceruzát forgatva. – Nem volt szándékos.  
\- Oké, nem baj – hagyta rá és megpróbált mosolyogni.  
\- Akkor jó. Astrid kitekerné a nyakam, ha megsértenélek valamivel. – Újra a vázlatfüzethez fordult, miután kortyolt egyet a kávéból.  
\- Nem tűnt olyan veszélyesnek – jegyezte meg.  
\- Nem a te főnöködnek hiszi magát – felelte és megint arrébb söpörte az arcába lógó tincseket. Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, megcsörrent a telefonja, muszáj volt felvennie. Egy perc múlva felugrott az asztaltól.  
\- Mennem kell. – Harald csak biccentett, aztán mégis felnézett és ő is felállt.  
\- Holnap el tudsz nézni hozzánk? – kérdezte, mire gyorsan végiggondolta a napi programját.  
\- Azt hiszem – bólintott lassan.  
\- Astrid majd ír neked.  
\- Oké. – Röviden kezet fogtak és ő kivágtatott a helyről.

Arra rezzent, hogy Astrid lehúzta róla a fejhallgatót, ezzel párhuzamosan megpaskolta a vállát. Felpillantott, aztán hirtelen egyenesedett fel a székben, körülkapta a pillantását a helyiségen, már csak ketten voltak.  
\- Franc... megint átszunyáltam a munkaidőt? – kérdezte úgyis mindegy alapon kinyújtózva.  
\- Ja, éppen zárnék – mondta a lány, de valahogy most nem volt sem fenyegető, sem dühös.  
\- Ne haragudj – kérte azért, és szedelőzködni kezdett. Kikapcsolta a gépét, felkapta a feje alá hajtogatott sálát és lazán a nyakába dobta. – Mire jutottál a sráccal... Daydreammel?  
\- Tizenegykor benéz holnap. _Jó lenne_, ha addig ideérnél – nyomta meg figyelmeztetően a mondat elejét.  
\- Igyekszem felkelni – ígérte, és elindultak kifelé. Astrid gondosan áramtalanított és bezárt, és baktattak le a lépcsőn.  
\- Heather azt ígérte, hogy segít megnyerni azt a svéd lányt – jelentette ki hirtelen.  
\- Óh. Ez... ez jól hangzik – válaszolta egy ásítás után. – Sassa...? Ez tényleg.  
\- Van valami ötleted? – érdeklődte óvatosan Astrid.  
\- Még nem tudom – vont vállat. Ha valami motoszkált is benne a Daydreammel való találkozás után, azt nem kötötte rögtön a lány orrára. Amúgy is nagyon nehezen tudott csak beszélni az ötleteiről, azok beszéltek helyette, amikor már ott voltak a papíron. – Látom ám a hátsószándékot! – jegyezte meg, talán leginkább azért, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen szót ejtenie arról, mi van a fejében.  
\- Mégis miben?  
\- Abban, miért hagytál aludni.  
\- Mesélj.  
\- Azt reméled, holnapra elétek rakok egy kifutóra való rajzot.  
\- Hát... gondoltam rá, hogy ha fent tudsz maradni hajnalig, lesz holnapra valami, de van még rá majdnem két hetünk, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki tudom tolni a határidőt...  
\- Nem kell. Megleszünk addig – jelentette ki határozottan. – Ezen most még ne aggódj. Tetszik az ötlet.  
\- Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el. – Egyél valamit, mielőtt hazamész.  
\- Igen, anyu – morogta maga elé vigyorogva, és elhajolt, amikor a lány tarkón akarta legyinteni.  
Elköszöntek egymástól, Astrid biciklivel járt, mert megtehette, ő meg metróval, mert olcsóbb volt, mint a taxi.

Névmagyarázat, juhú.  
_Hablaty_ neve eredetileg Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, ami a magyarban Harmadik Hablaty Haragos Harákoló Harald lett (mármint a könyvekben), és mivel a Hablaty sehogy nem képez egy rendes anyakönyvi nevet Hibbanton kívül, összegyúrtuk a kettőt: Harald „Hiccup" Haddock tehát. (És Daydream egészen addig Haraldozni fogja, míg nem mondja, hogy ugyan szólítaná már a becenevén. Bocsi.)  
_Fogatlan_ neve a könyvekben eredetileg Toothless Daydream, magyarul Fogatlan Álmodozó, ami a fajtájára utal. Innen jött a T. Daydream név. A T. feloldását egyelőre nem árulhatjuk el, mivel Daydream mindenkit megöl, aki megtudja a keresztnevét. Sajnáljuk? Sajnáljuk.  
A többiek nevét csak eredeti angolban használjuk többségében becenévként:  
_ Heather _– Hanga a Riders of Berk [Sárkányok: A Hibbant-sziget harcosai] sorozatból;  
_Fishlegs_ – Halvér;  
_ Snotlout_ – Takonypóc.  
A _Berkians_ a második filmből jött, mivel a Hibbantiakra így hivatkoznak az angolban.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Fejezet

Daydream nem volt biztos benne, mit is keres megint a Berkiansnál, de Astrid hellyel kínálta és nem szólt rá, amiért a telefonját böködte amíg ő Haralddal beszélt arról, hogy a pontosság nem tartozik az erényei közé. Harald persze a beszélgetés után tíz perccel beesett, ezúttal a farmer mellé csak egy fekete kapucnis-cipzáras pulcsit, alá meg valami feliratos pólót viselt, piros színben, felette kockás inget. Sála a kezébe volt gyűrve, úgy tűnik, neki ennyit jelentett, hogy még tél van.  
\- Sziasztok! Bocs-bocs – hadarta szuszogva, és örömmel fogadta, hogy Astrid tölt neki egy pohár vizet. – Tannlaus megkergült, szétszedi a lakást, ha nem nyugtatom le – magyarázta még pár lélegzetvétel később. – Sikerült beszélned...?  
\- Azt mondta, még meggondolja, meg, hogy nem nagyon megy a profiljába ilyesmi – hangzott a válasz. Ő persze csak sejtette, miről van szó. Harald előrántotta a vázlatfüzetét meg egy mappát a táskájából, és a mappa tartalmát gyakorlott mozdulattal terítette szét Astrid asztalán. Feszülten figyelte a lány arcát, aki viszont egy pillanatig megfeledkezett magáról, ahogyan a papírokat nézte.  
Harald erre elmosolyodott és sokkal élőbbnek tűnt most, mint tegnap, amikor szinte végig félig aludt. Óvatosan tett egy lépést az asztal felé, ez végül is akár üzleti titok is lehet, de egyikük sem tűnt úgy, mint akiket különösebben zavarna, ha rájuk les.  
A rajzok egytől-egyig arctalan, törékeny és kecses mozdulatokban megragadott nőalakot ábrázoltak valami légiesen könnyed, fodrozódó, mégsem ízléstelen ruhakölteményben, szárnyakkal, testfestéssel, visszafogott ékszerekkel. Mint egy tündér, egészen úgy festett, ráadásul majdnem minden egyes részletről külön volt felnagyított rajz is, minden pontosan megfigyelhető volt, még az ékszerek is. Egy helyen színesben is: kék hajú, kék mintákkal telerajzolt nő, és a ruha is mind-mind különböző árnyalatú kékekben ragyogott.  
\- Próbáltam, hogy ne kék legyen, vagy ne _ennyire, _de ránéztem Sassára, és kész, ez van. Még felturbózom egy kicsit szkennelés után és elküldheted neki.  
\- Sassa? – kérdezett közbe, míg Astrid bólintott. Ismerősen csengett a név.  
\- Sassa Oväderfluga – felelte neki a lány. – Stormfly, ha így hamarabb beugrik.  
\- Tényleg, ő az a skandináv lány, ugye? Neki csináltad a ruhát? – fordult oda Haraldhoz, aki félszeg mosollyal bólintott. Láthatóan nagyon örült, hogy Astridnak tetszik a munkája.  
\- És ezzel talán meg is nyerjük – bólogatott a lány. – Hiccup, ez csodálatos, tényleg! Ha lement a Con, esküszöm, szerzek neked egy ágyat valahova.  
\- Kösz nem, a székem is megfelel a célra – vigyorodott el, és volt benne valami, valami, amit Daydream egyszerűen csak nem értett. Vetett még egy pillantást a rajzokra, mielőtt Harald összeszedte volna őket. – Már itt sem vagyunk – indult az ajtó felé nagy elánnal, a vállára dobva a táskáját, a vázlatfüzetet a hóna alá csapva. – Van még rám öt perced? – pillantott rá. Mintha eddig itt sem lett volna. – Csak szeretnék kérdezni pár dolgot, ami nekem fontos.  
\- Persze – hagyta rá.  
Harald még beperdült egy másik beugróba, kopogtatás után.  
\- Be tudnád őket szkennelni nekem? – lengette meg a rajzokat. – Plusz mindegyikből kell egy nyomtatott példány huszonöt grammos papírra, jó lesz A-négyben is. – És tovább is lendült egy másik ajtó mögé. Ez volt az épület sarka, két sor ablak tartozott hozzá, hűvösebb is volt, és ez az eddigi legtágasabb tér, amit látott.  
Csak egy egészen kicsi sarok volt rendesen és állandóra berendezve, itt foglalt helyet Harald széke, egy asztal és rajta számítógép, rajzmappák és henger alakú toll meg ecsettartók, anyagminták ragasztva a falra akasztott papírra, meg egy parafatábla, amin az előzőhavi naptár képe díszelgett, körülötte színes öntapadós cetlik, többsége lejárt dátummal és körberajzolt-firkált nevek, figyelmeztetések és emlékeztetők.  
A helyiség többi részét gurulós, üres próbababák, két varrógép, állítható állólámpák, nagy asztalok és egy hatalmas szekrény foglalta el, most rend volt, de Daydream kételkedett benne, hogy ez az állapot túl tartós vagy maradandó lenne ezen a helyen. Főleg, hogy az íróasztal és környéke maga volt az őskáosz. Hallott egyszer valami olyasmit, hogy a rendetlen környezet a kreatív emberek sajátja, de ez minden eddigi tapasztalatát felülmúlta.  
\- Ne haragudj a kupiért – szabadkozott Harald, ahogy a táskáját és a füzetét az asztal szabad sarkára tette, majd lekapta magáról a pulóvert, ami a széken kötött ki. Így már látszott, hogy amit eddig két külön ruhadarabnak gondolt, az valójában egy: a piros-fekete kockás ingre elöl hozzá van varrva egy póló eleje, és ezen a vörös sávon fehérrel nyomtatott „Oh came ooon" felirat díszelgett. – Ezt még nem akartam annyira megmutatni Astridnak, mert nem életem fő műve és csak félkész, nem is vagyok biztos benne... – Közben felcsapta a vázlatfüzetet, és felé fordította, vetett rá egy pillantást, míg a másik bekapcsolta a gépét és kihalászott egy lapos tokot a táskájából.  
Csupa fekete folt és kavar, mellette vörös, fekete és fehér sávok egymás mellett, talán a színeket próbálgatta, egy zöldesarany árnyalat, és a kibontakozó formák, de nem igazán tudta kinézni hogy mi ez ténylegesen. Lapozott egyet visszafelé, míg Harald az asztalon pakolászott, hogy elférjen a tokból elővett digitális rajztábla, amire még tokostól rávágta volna, hogy táblagép. Ahogy előre hajolt, rá tudott pillantani az ingének címkéjére, azon az ajtajukat is díszítő Berkians felirat volt, felette kissé oldalra dőlt vikingsisak. Szóval a holmi saját tervezés lenne?  
\- Nem igazán értem, miért mutatod meg nekem – vallotta be, mire Harald felnézett rá, s úgy tűnt, elgondolkodik a válaszon.  
\- Nem kell olyan komolyan venni ezt a dolgot – jelentette ki végül. – Szerintem. Lehet, hogy Astrid úgy adta elő, mintha hűmilyen fontos lenne, mert az is, de csak mert nekünk az. Mert ez nekünk most hivatás. És pont ezért, nincsenek szabályok vagy bármi, ami megkötne. És pont ezért, semmi olyat nem akarok rád adni, ami neked nem tetszik vagy nem akarod. Tudjuk, hogy csak Heather kérésére vállalod a dolgot, de akkor már miért ne hozhatnánk össze valami olyasmit, ami mindenkinek tetszik? Szóval mondd meg, ha nem akarsz fülbevalót vagy nem szereted a kéket, és akkor azt kihagyjuk. – Rábámult a fiúra. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint bárki más, akivel eddig találkozott a szakmában. Sőt, igazán Astrid sem volt olyan, valahogy sokkal szabadabban kezelték a dolgokat. Ez a srác meg főleg.  
\- Hát, valami vad rózsaszínt nem szívesen vennék fel – mondta elmosolyodva, mire Harald nevetett egy kicsit.  
\- Ez meg sem fordult a fejemben – nyugtatta jó kedvűen. – Sajnos egyelőre más sem nagyon, Sassa ruhája felett görnyedtem hajnalig. – Felvonta egyik szemöldökét. – Éjjel minden jobban megy. Ezért nem járok nyolcra, mint minden rendes ember. – Megvonta a vállát. Harald most sokkal elevenebbnek tűnt, sokkal vidámabbnak, mint tegnap.  
\- Szóval miket akartál kérdezni? – érdeklődte.  
\- Ja igen. Izé, ülj csak le – intett egy szék felé, majd meggondolta magát és inkább odahozta neki az asztal mellé. – Zavar, ha közben ezt csinálom? – bökött a rajztábla felé.  
Az első pillanatban élből rávágta volna, hogy _igen_, végül csak lassan nemet intett.  
A gépen jelszó volt, amit Harald oda sem figyelve pötyögött be nagyjából két másodperc alatt, bizonyára nagyon régen ezt használhatta. Daydream elnézte, ahogy a gépházba dugja a rajztábla csatlakozóját és közben az ölébe veszi a vázlatfüzetét üres oldalon kinyitva. Egy percen belül ott volt előtte megnyitva a böngésző meg a rajzprogram, és a beszkennelt lapok ott virítottak a monitoron.  
\- Szóval csak szeretnék tudni ilyeneket, hogy mit nem akarsz felvenni, vagy mit gondolsz, melyik szín nem áll jól, vagy melyik igen. – Zavartan nézett a fiúra, de az a monitort figyelte, míg körvonalakat rajzolt át a rajztáblával.  
\- Tényleg érdekel? – kérdezte valamivel élesebben, mint szerette volna. Harald ránézett, letette a tollat és kissé felé fordult a gurulós székkel.  
\- Igen – felelte, ahogy lekapta a szemüvegét és megtörölte a lencsét az ing egyik sarkával. – Olyasmit akarok neked varrni, ami tetszeni is fog. Persze, csak ha akarod.  
Nem volt igazán kérdés, és pont ezért, nem is válaszolt rá. Inkább beszélt fazonokról és színekről, mintákról, és Harald figyelmesen hallgatta.

Szórakozott mozdulattal dobálta be az érméket a kávéautomatába, míg a tarkóját dörzsölgette. Szüksége volt még egy kávéra, főleg, hogy rendesen elbeszélgették az időt. Vagyis Daydream beszélt, beszélt, beszélt, ő pedig kíváncsian hallgatott, bólogatott és néha közbeszúrt egy-egy észrevételt vagy javaslatot. Mérföldekkel könnyebb dolga volt, mint amire elsőre számított, ráadásul közben még Sassa ruháját is sikerült teljesen befejeznie. Már csak abban reménykedett, hogy a nőnek is tetszeni fog és elfogadja a felkérést.

Megeresztett egy sóhajt, ahogy visszasétált az asztalához. Lehuppant a székbe, ami kicsit hátragurult vele, megkapaszkodott az asztalban, visszahúzta magát és komótosan a kávéjába kortyolt, miközben fél kézzel igyekezett felrángatni magára a fejhallgatóját. Igazából a kávénak olyan semmilyen íze volt, de nem volt kedve kimenni, hogy rendes kávét vegyen, és amúgy is benne volt valamiben. Már amennyire benne lehet valamiben úgy, hogy az álom és ébrenlét határán egyensúlyozott. Billegett keveset a székkel, felhúzta az egyik lábát, átkarolta a térdét és úgy lapozott át néhány vázlatot. Sassa kék tündérruhája... Azt kívánta, bárcsak ilyen könnyen menne a többi is. Még így is egyeztetnie kell majd, hogy mikor mehetnek anyagot nézni.

Aztán megugrott ültében, mikor érintést érzett a vállán. A mellkasához szorította a tenyerét, a nyakába húzta a fejhallgatót (elszabadult taktusok, majdnem minden szót hallott így is a szövegből), igyekezett úgy letenni a rozoga műanyagpoharat, hogy semmit ne öntsön le és fordult egyet a székkel.

Két fehérbe göngyölt alak vihogott fölötte, és hirtelen világosodott meg. Az ikrek.

\- Barf... Belch... ti meg mit...? – kezdte, de végül csak megigazította a szemüvegét. – Mi akar ez lenni?

\- Hát a jelmezünk – vágta rá Barf élesen, és kidugta kócos fejét az anyag alól. Kusza és sunyi vigyort villantott rá, mire megjelent mellette testvére.

\- Miért, minek látszik? – köhögősnek hatott a hangja, és rávillantotta nagy világos szemeit, miközben átkarolta Barfot. – Úgy döntöttünk, szellemek leszünk.

\- Mert a szellemek királyok.

\- És, mert ez totál kényelmes.

Harald gyanúsan végigmérte a két fiút, akik egymásra sandítottak, aztán kicsit összekoccintották halántékukat. Nem akart rákérdezni, egyáltalán nem is volt kíváncsi a válaszra, mégis meg kellett tennie, mert volt egy rossz megérzése, miszerint az az anyag, amibe csavarták magukat, vagy egymást, nem a sajátjuk.

\- Mondjátok, ugye van ez alatt bármi? Bármi – ismételte nyomatékosan, mire az ikrek göcögve húzták vissza fejüket a fehérség alá.

\- Talán igen – kezdte Belch.

\- Talán nem – kontrázott rá Barf, és szinte szinkronban vonták meg a vállukat.

\- Ki tudja.

\- Na jó, ez... Vigyétek vissza oda, ahonnan elhoztátok – kérte, és az ajtó felé bökött. – Nem lesztek szellemek. És igen, ez azt jelenti, hogy fel kell öltöznötök.

Barf és Belch megeresztettek egy lemondó sóhajt, de még így is hallotta, hogy egymásnak morognak valamit, miközben kivonulnak tőle. Már egészen hozzászokott, hogy mindig meggyűlik velük a baja, nem is igazán értette, mit keresnek ott. Azon kívül, voltaképpen tényleg értik a dolgukat. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Astrid dolga volt a castingolás és megbízott a döntéseiben.

Biztos volt benne, hogy abban a két és fél napban, míg nem látta, Harald kitett magáért. Nem is kellett csalódnia; ahogy benyitott hozzá a fiú félig feküdt az asztalon, a fülére szorított egy telefont és néha válaszfélét hümmögött.

Daydream végigmérte, mikor egy intéssel odafordult hozzá, és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal hellyel kínálta. Világosbarna kantáros nadrág, fekete póló „No! Yes! No!" felirattal, az elmaradhatatlan szemüveg és a kócos haja, ami valahogy mindig a szemébe lógott.

\- Jól van, akkor holnapután. Igen, igen, jó lesz a délután. Oké – hadarta Harald és közben felírt néhány dolgot a vázlatfüzete sarkára. Megpróbálta elolvasni, de onnan nem sikerült. – Persze, csak még egyeztetünk. Visz' hall'.

Sóhajtva dobta félre a telefont, és megeresztett egy csálé mosolyt felé, amit muszáj volt viszonoznia.

\- Egyeztettem a beszállítónkkal, és, ha sikerül megegyezni már indulhat is a menet – magyarázta, és a füle mögé tűzte a ceruzáját. – Eljöhetsz te is, hátha... eszünkbe jut valami.

\- A többiekkel mi van? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Az ikreket sikerült lebeszélnem arról, hogy szellemek legyenek, és a minap úgy éjfél tájban ki is találtam nekik ezt – mesélte, és elé tolta a vázlatokat.

Két egyforma erdei manó zöldben, sárgában és barnában. A zöld alapon foltos kapucnik hasonlítottak a manók sapkáira, a festett szegecsek egyenes vonalban lefutottak a fölső rész hátán. A ruha ujjait felváltva díszítette több színű és árnyalatú flitter és szegecs, ahogy a széles kivágást is az elején, amin keresztbe volt varrva az anyag. Daydream először azt hitte, Harald szoknyát rajzolt a két fiúnak, aztán rájött, hogy a fölső hosszabb és barnás térdnadrágban folytatódik, aminek szárait combközéptől felvágta, megcsavarta és úgy varrta vissza. Az összhatás tényleg manószerű és teljességgel menő volt. Legalábbis volt egy olyan összhatása, amitől tényleg olyan volt, mintha két gonosz manó lopakodna a fák között áldozatra várva.

\- Astrid még nem látta – tette hozzá gyorsan Harald, és visszahúzta a mappát. – Még szükség van pár apróságra előtte. Az ikreknek meg tökmindegy. És akkor maradt Hookfang és te.

\- Ó, és én melyik estédet fogom kisajátítani? – kérdezett rá, és odahúzta az egyik széket.

\- Nem tudom, remélem a héten valamelyiket – válaszolta, miközben lekapta a füle mögül a ceruzát, és megint a vázlatainak szentelte a figyelmét. Egyszer-egyszer felpillantott Daydreamre egy futó pillanatig.

\- Jött már valami válasz?  
\- Hm?  
\- Attól a svédtől. Sassától – mondta, és fejével a gép felé bökött.

\- Nem találkoztál Astriddal? Csak rá kell nézni, és megvan a válasz – válaszolt mosolyogva, és elgondolkozva harapott ceruzája végére. – Hm...

Daydream csendesen figyelte Haraldot, néha kérdezett tőle, mosolygott az alig észrevehető akcentusán és a tekintete követte, ahogy keze mozgott a lap fölött.

\- Igazán rendes tőled, hogy egy zoknit szaglászó troll jut rólam az eszedbe – jegyezte meg, ahogy a vázlatok felé bökött.

\- Hogy? Tessék? – kérdezte zavartan, aztán felkapta a fejét és felmutatta a rajzokat. – Ez egy gyerekkönyv illusztrációja. Amolyan kiegészítésnek elvállalok ilyeneket is.

\- Értem – biccentett, és sóhajtott. – Téged komolyan nem frusztrál ez a sok határidő? Mármint gondolom, ezzel sem akkor készülsz el, amikor tetszik.

\- Nnem, nem annyira. Szeretem ezt csinálni, ez az életem – vont vállat Harald, és az ajtó felé bökött. A földön fekete bukósisak pihent, amit akkor tett le, mikor bejött. – Az a tiéd? Motorozol?

Harald olyan hangsúllyal kérdezte, hogy Daydreamben megmozdult valami gyengéd szikra, és elmosolyodva biccentett. Nem hitte volna, hogy kiszúrja, vagy, hogy érdekelni fogja, de szívesen mesélt róla és megígérte neki, hogy egyszer majd megmutatja.

És megint megfeledkeztek az időről, egészen belendültek, beszéltek a közlekedésről New Yorkban, a modell szakmáról úgy világszerte, a hátrányairól, Harald tehetségéről és munkájáról.

\- Határozottan kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lehetsz este, ha nappal ilyen vagy – mutatott rá Daydream.

\- Egyszer átjöhetsz, ha nagyon akarsz. – Haraldot látszólag nem nagyon érintette meg a lelkesedése. – Igazából nem nagy dolog.

\- Randi a holdfényben? – vigyorodott el, és felugrott ültéből.

\- A macskám féltékeny típus – tette hozzá, és felnézett rá a szemüvege mögül, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy magához intse.  
\- Akkor megmentelek – vágta rá Daydream, miközben hagyta, hogy Harald egy filccel a kézfejére írja a címét. Szálkás, balkezes betűk, mégis olyan, mintha absztrakt mintát rajzolt volna a bőrére. – Mikor vagy otthon?  
\- Hát, most itt vagyok.

Névmagyarázat:  
Sassa „Stormfly" Oväderfluga ~ Viharbogár;  
Barf és Belch ~ Böf és Töf

A fejezet nagyjából 50-50%, borítók by Kéti~


	3. Chapter 3

III. Fejezet

Harald mosolygott, amikor ajtót nyitott, egyik karjából fekete macska figyelte őt, ahogy belépett. Daydreamre még soha senki nem nézett ilyen gyanakvóan, mint ez a macska.  
\- Kerülj beljebb – mondta, ahogy arrébb állt és becsukta mögötte az ajtót. – A kupira ne figyelj, itt valószínűleg csak akkor lesz rend, ha elköltözöm – magyarázta, ahogy a pillantása az előtérben felhalmozott papírdobozokra lesett. Valaki betűket firkált rájuk vastag alkoholos filccel, meg a Berkians felirat is mindegyiken díszelgett. Éppen bele tudott lesni a felsőbe, fekete ruhaanyag volt benne, talán pólók. – Nálam ragadtak – jegyezte meg Harald. – A srácok azt ígérték, hogy eljönnek érte és átvisszük őket a főhadiszállásra, de mindig elmaradt. Így viszont bármikor kísérletezhetek, mert a pólónyomó is nálam van – elmosolyodott és beljebb intette. – Pakolj le nyugodtan, kérsz valamit?  
\- Kösz nem – felelte. – Már vacsoráztam. – Nem akart gondot okozni, mindössze kíváncsi volt, és voltaképpen ezt az érzést sem értette igazán. Elég régen volt utoljára, hogy valaki érdekelte, _csak úgy. _  
\- Akkor... érezd magad otthon. – És mondott valamit a macskának, amit egyáltalán nem értett, vagy csak halovány sejtése volt. A feketeség puhán a földre ugrott és elsurrant valamerre, Harald lépett egyet előre és visszafordult felé. Csak a macska miatt esett oda a pillantása, amúgy az is lehet, hogy észre sem veszi, hogy a bal lába... Felpillantott a fiú arcára, azon végigfutott a felismerés, és most egy kicsit máshogy, mint szokott, de elmosolyodott. – Elég régen történt és nem akarlak untatni a részletekkel, rendben? – Némán bólintott, és elnézte, hogy a nappaliba megy. Így egy egészen kicsit feltűnő volt, hogy biceg. Hogy nem úgy lép. Eddig hogy nem vette észre?  
Harald nappalija úgy festett, mint egy kiborított varrósdoboz. Két varrógép is volt egymás mellett, egy könnyű, műanyag borítású modern kis szerkezet, és egy asztallal együtt álló régebbi készülék. Anyagkupacok mindenütt, cérnák, tűpárnák és a radiátoron madzagra kötött mágnesek sorakoztak, két próbababa, meg egy egészen különleges szerkezet, ami talán asztal lehet, de az is előfordulhat, hogy finom lejtésű rajztábla, mellette egy rendes íróasztal gurulós székkel, a korábbról ismert digitális rajztábla meg egy laptop, iratkupacok és könyvek, ott hevert a szemüvege is. Felette állítható olvasólámpa, az asztal mellett pedig egy alulról felfelé egyre sűrűbben rakott polc állt. A legalsó fakkban tömbnyi rajzlap foglalt helyett, a felette lévőben vázlatfüzetek sokasága, utána egy átlagos nyomtató, afelett pedig varró és rajzeszközök kérlelhetetlen sokasága és összevisszasága. Az asztal felett parafa tábla naptárral (még 2013 november van szerinte), öntapadós cetlik itt is, egy fénykép egy zord szigetről távolról. A dolgozósaroknak azonban volt egy jól átgondolt megtervezettsége, ami nem hagyta teljes káoszba fulladni az egészet.  
Körben bútorok, volt egy sejtése, hogy ezek már itt voltak, szekrények és egy kétszemélyes kanapé foltvarrott színes-mintás huzattal, kisebb dohányzóasztal, amin most nem volt semmi.  
\- Hát, látszik, hogy nem sűrűn van vendégem – morogta maga elé.  
\- Nem gond – válaszolta. – Ilyennek képzeltem – vallotta be.  
\- Tényleg? – bólintott és újra körülpillantott. Könyvespolc a sarokban: padlótól plafonig megpakolva. Érdeklődve indult oda, míg Harald valahonnan kerített neki egy széket. Fantasy kötetek sokasága középtájt, fentebb és lentebb művészettörténet, varrási segédletek, és... magazinok? Érdeklődve belelapozott egy-kettőbe, addig Harald visszaült az asztalhoz és valamit ügyködött a laptopján, látszólag már nem nagyon foglalkozott vele. Visszafordult a kiadványokhoz, ismerős arcok és márkák mosolyogtak vissza, tökéletesre szerkesztett testek, tökélyre gyakorolt pózok és mozdulatok, és mégis látta mögöttük a megrendezettséget. Unottan becsukta őket, és egy sorral feljebb nézett, ahol újabbnak tűnő fantasy kötetek sorakoztak, találomra levett egyet, annak borítóján fekete sárkány repült hegyek felett. Belelapozott, s nem tévedett: a borító Harald munkája.  
Elnézegette a többi könyvet is, egyértelmű volt, melyiket kapta a kiadóktól vagy a szerzőtől ajándékba, ezek valahogy kevesebbet voltak forgatva látszólag, nem volt meggyűrve egyetlen lap sem, a pótborítók teljes épségben, még csak egy-egy karc sem volt rajtuk, nem úgy, mint azon a furanyelvű, puha borítású köteten, ami szinte lapjaira hullott a kezében. Tolkien nevét bármikor felismerte, de a címet akkor sem értette. Mielőtt kideríthette volna, hol nyomtatták, Harald megszólalt. Nem hozzá beszélt, a macskához, kedvesen és halkan, szinte oda sem figyelve mormogott neki valamit, megint azon az idegen nyelven.  
\- Ez az anyanyelved? – szólalt meg, és óvatosan visszacsúsztatta a kötetet a helyére.  
\- Hm? Ja, igen. Izlandi – felelte. Ez meglepte valamennyire, Izland azért nem itt van. Na persze, Anglia sem.  
\- Neked is költözött a családod? – kérdezett rá óvatosan.  
\- Nem, csak én. – Levette a szemüvegét és a macskával az ölében felé fordult. – Még Izlandtól is északabbra, egy kis szigeten születtem... hát, nagyjából a semmi közepén. Lehet horgászni meg gyönyörködni a naplementében és a tengerben. A gimnáziumot még ott végeztem... mondhatni, de nem volt tovább maradásom. Itt jelentkeztem egyetemre és felvettek, úgyhogy végül itt kötöttem ki. Persze akkor még koleszban laktam. Tannlaust is akkor fogadtam be – mosolygott a macskára, aki álmosan felnézett, majd feldorombolt, mikor megsimogatta. Ez több volt, mint amire az eddigiek alapján számított. Több információ. Na persze már az is haladás, hogy beengedte a lakásába.  
Haladás? Mégis mi felé?  
\- Tan... les? – próbálkozott óvatosan, mire Harald felnevetett.  
\- Tannlaus. Azt jelenti Fogatlan, hívd így, ha könnyebb – ajánlotta fel.  
\- Kösz – biccentett elmosolyodva és leült.  
\- Szóval ti költöztetek?  
\- Ja, Angliából. Nem is nagyon emlékszem rá. Apám üzletember, munkát ajánlottak neki.  
\- Európai-pacsi – vigyorgott rá csálén a fiú, és felé nyújtotta a kezét, mire ő megérintette a tenyerét.  
Olyan ostoba és klisés gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg benne, hogy van bennük valami közös, talán. Harald pont az a személy, tipikusan az, akit az elmúlt pár évben kínosan került, akivel nem akart találkozni, a társasága mégis megnyugtatta valahogy. És olyasmiket juttatott az eszébe, amiket régen nem csinált.  
\- Hm. Maradj csak – szólt rá, ahogy felemelkedett a székből és odalépett hozzá. Mielőtt akár a kezét nyújthatta volna, Fogatlan felugrott és a szőrét borzolva mérgesen ráfújt.  
\- Tannlaus! – szólt rá Harald, és csak a hanglejtéséből érezte, hogy igyekszik megnyugtatni a macskát. – Ne haragudj, tényleg egy kicsit féltékeny fajta. Mit akartál...?  
A macska villogó szemekkel nézett rá, de azért ő odanyúlt a másik hajához, és óvatosan átborzolta. Puha volt és vékony szálú, de a kócosságon kívül nem tudott volna más rosszat mondani.  
\- Hm. Tudod, ha csak máshogy fésülnéd, öt évet letagadhatnál és még jól is állna.  
\- Aha, szóval most tizenkilencnek nézek ki?  
\- Ötöt mondtam, nem tízet. – Harald rávillantotta a szemeit, hogy hátrébb lépett. Legalább olyan mérgesen tudott nézni, mint a macskája.  
\- Tisztázzuk: huszonnégy, világos?  
\- Mi?! Neeem, kizárt, hogy te egy idős legyél velem! – tiltakozott, mire a másik hátrébb lökte magát a székkel és asztal felé fordult, az ott heverő táskájából előhalászta a tárcáját, és felmutatta neki a személyigazolványát. Kilencvenes, mint ő. Augusztusi. – De idősebb vagy! Én decemberi vagyok. – Harald nem válaszolt, csak eltette a kártyát és gyanakvóan visszafordult felé.  
\- Szóval, mit akarsz a hajamtól?  
\- Levágni? – mosolygott rá megnyerően.  
\- Na jó, hagyjál – fordított hátat székestől.  
\- Ne már, tényleg!  
\- Nem csinálok bohócot magamból – morogta maga elé.  
\- Nem erről van szó. – Próbált igazán meggyőző lenni. – Hé, miért akarnék én neked ártani? – Harald visszafordult és nagyon sokáig nézett rá fürkésző, éles pillantással. Mintha keresne valami jelet, ami arra utal, hogy tervez ellene valamit, ami neki nem tetszene. Olyan szemekkel nézett rá, mint akinek túl sokszor mondtak már ilyet. Mint aki... nem teljesen bízik meg az emberekben.  
\- Végül is... ennél rosszabb nem lehet – rándította meg a vállát, mint akinek teljesen mindegy. – Szóval?  
\- Megtépem neked – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy fodrász is vagy – jegyezte meg, ahogy felállt, végignézett a polcán és elővett egy ollót.  
\- Nem vagyok – követte a fürdőszobába, amiben valami csúszásgátló szőnyeg volt leterítve, amit Harald most feltekert.  
\- No és mitől jött ez a hirtelen ihlet?  
\- A te ihleted honnan jön?  
\- Az éterből?  
\- Ennyi – vigyorgott rá. Harald beletörődően sóhajtott. – Nincs valami maradék anyagod...?  
\- Majd tusolok utána – vont vállat. Feltűrte a hosszú ingének ujjait, Daydream megint megnézte a csuklójára tekeredő sárkányt, már nem emlékezett, hogy hívják, csak, hogy valami olasz és szín. Pillantása a másik kezére esett, a másik csuklójának belső felén kör alakú tetoválás volt. Harald észrevette, hogy nézi, és felé mutatta a kezét. Kör alakban rúnák sorakoztak, a kör belsejében pedig valamiféle csillagforma volt. – A vikingek úgy tartották, hogy ez bárhonnan hazavezet – magyarázta a fiú.  
\- Szóval ez egy iránytű?  
\- Valami olyasmi – hagyta rá. Kilépett a fürdőszobából és behozta a széket. Észrevette, hogy itt sokkal óvatosabban lép most, hogy nincs ott a szőnyeg. A kezébe nyomta az ollót és a kádnál levizezte a haját. – Ne kímélj – sóhajtott ahogy elővett egy törölközőt, és a vállára terítve a székre zuhant.  
\- Ne olyan hangon mondd már, mintha a kivégzésedre várnál.  
\- Hát, az ollóval lehet ölni...  
\- Nem bántalak – ígérte, ahogy felkapta a csap feletti polcról a fiú fésűjét.  
Most, hogy Haraldnak egyáltalán nem volt mivel elfoglalnia a kezét, óvatos mozdulattal felhúzta a jobb lábát a székre, átkarolta a térdét és összefűzte ujjait. Most ő nem tudta figyelni, de magán érezte a zöld szemek pillantását a tükrön keresztül. Amikor egy töredékmásodpercre összenéztek, Harald lesütötte a szemeit és malmozni kezdett az ujjaival. Nagyon szárnyaszegettnek tűnt így.  
\- Szóval – szólalt meg, mert a hallgatás egyre kínosabbnak tűnt –, honnan jött ez a sárkányos dolog?  
Egy ideig nem kapott választ.  
\- Sokat hallottam róluk kiskoromban. Bár általában negatív értelemben. – Megvonta a vállát. – Én nem gondolom, hogy a sárkányok, ha voltak is, gonoszak lettek volna. Egyik teremtmény sem születik gonosznak. De a kultúránkban ez van – ismét megvonta a vállát.  
\- Akkor ez most egy sárkányos kultúrák-pacsi? – érdeklődte halovány mosollyal, mire végre a másik is elmosolyodott.  
\- Akár. – Kissé felemelte a kezét, és ahogy megmozgatta a csuklóját, olyan volt, mintha a kék szemű sárkány hullámzott volna. – Apám iszonyatosan kiakadt, amikor megmutattam neki. Tizenhat voltam és ráhamisítottam a szülői beleegyezésre az aláírását. – Daydream felnevetett.  
\- Pedig nekem olyan nyugodtnak tűnsz, annak a tipikus jó gyereknek – jegyezte meg.  
\- _Már _nyugodt is vagyok, de otthon még... hát, apám szemszögéből minden lehettem, csak jó gyerek nem.  
\- Nem vagytok jóban? – kérdezett rá óvatosan.  
\- Mindketten nagyon... makacsak vagyunk. És rendszerint elbeszélünk egymás mellett. Ő ragaszkodik a saját ideáihoz, én ragaszkodom a sajátjaimhoz, értem én a problémát, de egyedül nem tudnék rajta javítani, mert ő nem hajlandó elfogadni, hogy más vagyok, mint ő. Na persze, az sem segít, hogy azóta nem voltam otthon, hogy felvettek egyetemre. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Na jó, a problémáim bizonyára nagyon unalmasak, szóval beszélgessünk másról. Hogy állsz?  
\- Ó, remekül, még megigazítom a frufrudat – vigyorgott, és átsétált a háta mögül, Harald lehunyta a szemeit annak ellenére, hogy a közelükbe sem ment az ollóval. Most vette csak észre, hogy a szemei alatt és az orra körül elvétve szeplős az arca. – Lencséd van?  
\- Hm?  
\- A szemüveged helyett.  
\- Valahol...  
\- Hordd inkább azt.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy stylist is vagy.  
\- Akkor lennék, ha rád szólnék minden alkalommal, mikor az inged sarka kilóg a pulóvered alól – mormogta maga elé. – Amúgy a múltkor az a feliratos ing nem is volt rossz.  
\- Kösz.  
\- Hé, ne vegyél komolyan.  
\- Igyekszem.  
\- Kész is – jelentette ki elégedetten, és ellépett a tükör elől, hogy megnézhesse magát.  
\- Hé, ez nem is rossz – pislogott magára.  
\- Na persze előbb meg kell száradnia. – Ahogy Harald felállt, megcsúszott a padlón és a csapba kapaszkodott, hogy ne essen el. Az egész egy másodperc volt csak.  
\- Jól vagyok – morogta maga elé, majd mondott még valamit az anyanyelvén, ami leginkább egy átokra hasonlított. – Ez a padló az ellenségem, már legalább hússzor megpróbált eltenni láb alól.  
Daydream hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mivel sérti meg jobban, ha felajánlja, hogy feltakarít (végül is, ő találta ki az egész hajvágást) vagy azzal, ha nem.  
\- Uhm... feltakarítsak? – kérdezett rá. Ahogy felpillantott rá, és a haja végre nem takarta a szemeit, látta bennük a hálát, de megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem kell, de köszönöm – mondta aztán, és egy lépéssel már kint is volt. Daydream kezdte megérteni, miért borítja az egész nappalit szőnyeg, holott arról nehezebb összeszedni a széthullott cérnát vagy az anyagdarabokat.

Kerített egy partfist és a szeme sarkából figyelte, hogy Daydream felfedezi a lakás többi részét, míg ő összehúzta a széthullott hajat. Szokatlan érzés volt még, de egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy rossz munkát végzett volna, sőt.

Már a szőnyeget terítette vissza, mikor Tannlaus odasomfordált hozzá és dorombolva nekidörgölőzött. Aztán a következő pillanatban megugrott és elhúzott Daydream mellett, aki éppen csak ki tudott térni a kandúr útjából.

\- Héé, ártottam én neked valaha? – kérdezte a macskától, aki tüntetőleg a konyhába vonult. – Ha legközelebb jövök, üzend meg előtte, hogy a pasid milyen hangulatban van.  
\- Csak idegen vagy neki – magyarázta, ahogy felegyenesedett. – Akkor... kávét? – A konyha felé bökött, és el is indult arra.  
\- Szoktál te enni egyáltalán?  
\- Éhes vagy?  
\- Nem. De gyanúsan sokat kávézol – mutatott rá, és az ajtókeretnek támaszkodott.  
\- Nem vagyok éhes, sok a dolgom, nem érek rá, ilyesmi – sorolta, és szórakozottan megvonta a vállát. – De attól még igen, szoktam enni.  
Eddig nem érezte úgy, hogy bármi probléma lenne az életvitelével, alapból este volt ébren és dolgozott, mikor a legtöbb ember aludt. Ráadásul többnyire jóllakott a kávéjával és már nem kívánt mellé semmi szilárdat.  
\- Legközelebb elviszlek valahová – ígérte Daydream, miközben ellökte magát az ajtótól és belehuppant a székébe.  
\- Azta, ez romantikusan hangzott – heccelte Hiccup és ő is visszaült. Tétován a szemüvegéért nyúlt, aztán meggondolta magát.  
\- Ne felejtsek el virágot vinni – kontrázott rá, és figyelte, ahogy mégis felveszi a szemüveget.  
Hiccup megígérte, hogy holnap az első dolga lesz, hogy megkeresse a lencséit, aztán nekifogott dolgozni. Munka közben kevesebbet beszélt, inkább csak hallgatta, ahogy Daydream mesél neki mindenféléről, és igyekezett nem foglalkozni a felbugyogó érzelemfoszlányokkal, amik meg-megtépázták valahol igazán legbelül. Azokat már eltemette.

Daydreamnek fogalma sem volt, Haraldnak mennyire bevett szokása az, hogy elalszik a vázlatai fölött, abban viszont egészen biztos volt, hogy nem túl kényelmes. A székkel pont annyira gurult hátra, hogy kényelmesen előre dőlhessen, a karjaira támaszkodott, mégis arca félig a papírnak simult, szemüvege egészen furcsán félreállt, ajkai félig elnyíltak és egyenletesen szedte a levegőt.

Tudta, hogy, ha kimozdul alóla a szék, nagyon csúnyán megütheti magát, ezért határozottan (de elég puhán ahhoz, hogy ne ébredjen fel) felkarolta, és elvitte az ágyig. Egy kósza pillanatig megfordult a fejében, hogy elmegy és hagyja, hogy aludjon, aztán arra gondolt, hogy nem hagyhatja csak úgy magára. Mit fog mondani holnap? Hogy csak úgy eltűnt egy szó nélkül.

Méregette egy darabig az ágyat, és úgy döntött, elég nagy ahhoz, hogy ne kerülhessenek félreérthető helyzetbe. Mikor vigyázva bemászott mellé, nem számolt azzal, hogy Harald esetleg dobálja magát álmában. Az éjszaka folyamán megmentette két eséstől, hogy aztán Harald félig ráfeküdjön, ellopja a takarója részét, míg végül egyszerűen csak átkarolta a derekát és hozzábújt. A nyakába szuszogott, másik keze kettejük közé préselődött és jobb lábát átdobta a térde fölött. Akkor sem szabadulhatott volna, ha akar. Ráadásul valamikor még Tannlaus is odafurakodott az ágy végébe hozzájuk.

Hiccup a gyanús csendre ébredt, no meg arra, hogy _gyanúsan_ nem érzi magát álmosnak. Rápislogott a digitális órára, ami a plafonra vetítette a számokat, tizenegy múlt valamivel. Ha valamikor három és négy magasságában aludt el, akkor egészen sokat sikerült most... Hogy került ágyba? A válasz mellette szuszogott félig takaróba gabalyodva, Tannlaus mellette, félig hozzágömbölyödve. Elmosolyodott, finoman megérintette Daydream vállát. A fiú felpillantott és magára rántotta a paplant, elhaló nyögéssel adta a tudtára, hogy nem igazán akar még felkelni.  
\- Egek, ennyit a szépítő alvásomról – morogta valahonnan az ágynemű alól rekedten.  
\- Ne haragudj – motyogta, és kimászott az ágyból. Szerencsére Astrid tudja, hogy ma ne nagyon várja, mert a könyvillusztrációk határideje vészesen közel, és még le kell őket adnia kinyomtatva és digitálisan is. Még az utolsó simítások hiányoztak, de talán egy óra alatt meglesz. Kibattyogott a fürdőszobába mosakodni, közben megint szemügyre vette az új frizuráját, amit tökéletesen elaludt. Nos, a forgója eddig is így nézett ki nagyjából. Aztán gondolt egyet és a szekrényből elővette a kontaktlencséket és megnézte, hogy egyáltalán használhatja-e még őket. A folyadék nem száradt el alóluk, öntött rájuk újat és otthagyta őket a fogkeféje mellett, ne felejtse el.  
Kávét főzött, közben bekapcsolta a laptopot és megnézte a telefonját, nem keresték, közben Daydream is előmászott az ágyból, elég gyűrötten.  
\- Szerencse, nekem ma semmi dolgom – dörmögte, ahogy lerogyott a konyhában a székre. Miközben a kávét szervírozta, a fiú rápislogott, és mikor odadőlt a konyhapulthoz, megkérdezte: – Akarsz leülni? – Az emberek többsége sajnálkozó pillantásokat vetett rá, miután megtudták, hogy hiányzik az egyik lába. Daydream valahogy óvatos-figyelmes próbált lenni. Hálás volt érte, hogy nem kérdezett, és hálás volt érte, hogy nem próbálta rögtön pátyolgatni.  
\- Nem – felelte belemosolyogva a fekete, Night Vale Community Radio feliratú bögréjébe.  
Az ébredés utáni fél óra csendesen telt, ő begubózott a gép elé az utolsó simításokat végezni, Daydream meg befoglalta a fürdőszobát, miután megkávézott. Amint végzett a gépnél, hosszan nyújtózkodott, csak most tűnt fel, hogy a vendége megint a neki odarakott széken ücsörög nem messze tőle.  
\- Egyáltalán, van olyan, hogy elfárad a kezed? – érdeklődte, valódi kíváncsisággal a hangjában.  
\- Olyankor olvasok – vont vállat, ahogy felállt. – Viszont lassan mennem kéne, szóval...  
\- Felöltöztetlek – pattant fel Daydream.  
\- Az nem az én reszortom?  
\- Catwalk, baby. De ez utca.  
Hiccup megvakarta a tarkóját, közben felborzolta a haját. Nem sok lett belőle levágva, legalábbis hátul nem. Talán hagyhatná egy kicsit megnőni.  
\- Vagy nagyon fogsz röhögni, vagy nagyon fogsz sírni a szekrényem láttán – jósolta előre, és egy intéssel engedélyt adott, hogy Daydream visszatérjen a hálószobájába, míg úgy döntött, berakja a lencséket. 

Daydream a kitárt szekrényajtó előtt ácsorgott csípőre dobott kézzel, néha a mutató és a hüvelykujja közé csippentett egy-egy ruhadarabot és eltartva magától mustrálta. Semmilyen nadrágok összehajtott tömkelege, ízléstelenül régimódi pólók béna mintákkal, kötött nagypapa pulcsik és gyapjú mellények. És legfelül minden, amit saját magának tervezett. Nem voltak annyira rossz darabok, mégis úgy döntött, hogy nem fogja így kiengedni az utcára többet. Ezt bizonyítandó egyesével dobált ki mindent. Abban reménykedett, hogy talán valahol leghátul talál valami viselhetőt.  
\- Ez az összes cuccod? – kérdezte, mikor Harald besétált hozzá. A szemüvege nélkül végre látszottak a sugárzó zöld szemei.  
\- Hát... – kezdte bizonytalanul, de Daydream leintette, és diadalittasan elmosolyodott, mikor megtalálta a gurulós ruhaállványt.  
\- Sumákoló – vádolta, és ujjaival gyorsan átpörgette a fekete vállfák tömkelegét. – Te most szórakozol velem?  
\- Mert?  
\- Hát, mert! Itt van például ez – magyarázta, és megpöckölt egy barna kardigánt. Az egyik darabál elidőzött, megnézte magának, aztán végigmérte Haraldot és intett neki. – Gyere csak ide!  
A fiú gyanakodva bár, de odasétált, és kicsit zavarba jött, mikor a csípőjéhez mért egy szürke koptatott farmert, majd a vállaihoz egy sötét kapucnis pulcsit. Elégedetten mormogott, bólogatott és határozottan Harald kezébe nyomta az újnak látszó darabokat.

\- Ezekbe bújj bele – mondta határozottan, aztán küldött egy győztes pillantást az üres szekrény felé is. – Közben magyarázd el, miért nem hordod ezeket, ha egyszer itt vannak és csak rád várnak.  
\- Általában átalakítom a ruháim többségét, és... – kezdte, miközben magára rángatta a nadrágot. – Simán csak túl drágák ahhoz, hogy átszabjam őket. Kreatívkodni ott van a turkáló.  
Deydream csak bólintott, megvárta, míg belebújik a pulóverbe is, megigazította rajta a kapucnit és a derekát, hogy ne álljon rajta csálén, aztán végighúzta ujjait a combján, tenyerét a fenekén fel egészen a nadrág száráig, és elégedetten csettintett a nyelvével. Megkerülte párszor, kézen fogta és megpörgette, hogy végül levetesse vele a fölsőt.

\- Ez a sötét szín túlságosan sápít. Amúgy is alig van színed – magyarázta, és visszaperdült a ruhaállványhoz. Egy macska kecsességével, pillekönnyűn és hangtalanul. – Tudtam én amúgy, hogy tudok neked hátsót varázsolni, és csak egy elég feszes nadrág kellett hozzá. Szívesen, mellesleg.  
\- Próbababának érzem magam – jelentette ki Harald, és igyekezett kevésbé feszengeni. Villámgyorsan kikapta Daydream kezéből a fekete-fehér csíkos pulcsit és belebújt.  
\- Nocsak, ki beszél!  
\- Azt hittem, te már megszoktad.  
\- Persze, tök buli, ahogy csak úgy megmondják, milyen ruhákat hordj, hogy lélegezz, hogy mozogj, mit egyél meg minden. – Érezte, hogy kicsit indulatosabban magyarázott a kelleténél, de nem tehetett ellene, simán csak kibuktak belőle a szavak.  
\- Sajnálom – motyogta, ahogy a zsebébe mélyesztette a kezeit. – De akkor miért csinálod?  
Daydream megrántotta a vállait, és ezzel lezártnak is tekintette a témát.

Névmagyarázat:  
Tannlaus, ejtsd: 'tánlősz' Fogatlan neve a norvég illetve izlandi szinkronban.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Fejezet

Hiccup minden lépcsőfordulóban zavartan megrángatta a pulóvere szárát, de csak akkor, ha Daydream nem látta. Egyébiránt zsebre vágott kézzel baktatott utána lefelé. Futólag ellenőrizte a postaládát és tétován megnyalta az ajkait, ahogy a fiúhoz fordult.

\- Akkor... – kezdte, miközben megragadta a kilincset. – Te most bejössz velem, vagy...?  
\- Hé, nekem is van bérletem – jelentette ki, és kislisszolt előtte az utcára.  
Legalább öt percen keresztül úgy érezte, hogy az emberek megbámulják a régi-új ruháiban, az új hajával és akárhányszor meg akarta igazítani a szemüvegét kénytelen volt megdörzsölni az arcát, megvakarni a fülét vagy valami. Aztán lemozgólépcsőztek a metróhoz és semmiségekről beszélgettek, míg vártak. Legalábbis addig, míg Hiccup ki nem szúrta a plakátot Daydream mögött.

\- Az ott... nem... – kezdte, és még hunyorított is, hátha jobban ki tudja venni a részleteket.  
\- Tudod a modell szakma nem csak abból áll, hogy rám aggatott göncökben sétálgatok fel-alá – magyarázta, és végigmérte önmaga nyomtatott verzióját.  
\- Ezt én eddig, hogy nem vettem észre? – bökött a plakátra. – Különben is, mi ez? Áh, parfüm. Várj, várj! Most jön az a rész, hogy te vagy a Playboy for man új arca, igaz?  
\- Tehetek én róla, hogy jól nézek ki? – vágott vissza Daydream, aztán csak összenevettek.  
Mikor megjött a szerelvény, szinte egyszerre találták meg ugyanazt a csövet kapaszkodóul. Hiccup kicsit erősebben szorította a kanyaroknál, de örült annak, hogy Daydream egyáltalán nem néz rá lesajnálón vagy jegyzi meg, hogy egyébként valamennyivel mögötte van egy ülőhely. Ő is észrevette, mikor felszálltak, de esze ágában sem volt egyedül hagyni a másikat. Nem mintha féltette volna, de mégis csak ő volt az ügyfél és elég nagy bunkóság lett volna. Még így is...  
\- … leg van.  
\- Bocs, mondtál valamit? Elbambultam – vallotta be, és megdörzsölte a tarkóját. Pont egy kanyarnál, és csak a reflexei mentették meg egy viszonylag nagy eséstől vagy attól, hogy lefejelje Daydream mellkasát.  
\- Csak azt, hogy legalább itt meleg van – ismételte, miközben megtartotta a karjánál, míg vissza nem nyerte az egyensúlyát. – Megvagy?  
\- Aha. Nem is tudtam, hogy fázós vagy.  
\- Nem vagyok. Csak nem szeretek fázni.  
\- Az nem ugyanaz? – nevette, aztán jelzett, hogy a következőnél leszállnak. – Úgy érzem, kelleni fog még egy kávé.  
\- Vagy egy normális reggeli – helyesbített Daydream, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
\- Áh, elég lesz a kávé – rázta a fejét, és megindult a mozgólépcső felé.  
Útközben betértek egy Starbucksba, hogy végül Hiccup papírpoharakat egyensúlyozva, szájában borítékokkal lökte be az ajtót, és hagyta, hogy Daydream elvegye tőle a gőzölgő kávékat.  
\- Számla. Csodálatos – motyogta, ahogy átfutotta, és félretette a legfelső levelet.  
\- Azokkal nem a cég intézőjének kéne foglalkozni? A tulajdonosoknak vagy ilyesmi? – kérdezte, és nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak.  
\- Jelen – vágta rá, és felemelte egyik kezét, míg átböngészte a második levelet. – Na jó, ezt majd később elintézem.  
Astrid ekkor lépett ki a saját irodájából, ami jellemzően minden stratégiai megbeszélés helyszíne is volt. A lány hosszan nézett rá, amitől egy pillanatra zavarban érezte magát, és egy pillanatra arra gondolt, hogy a változatosság kedvéért hülyét csinált magából.  
\- Nahát, Hiccup, rád szakadt egy stylist? – kérdezte végül elismerő pillantással.  
\- Szia, Astrid. Ja, valami olyasmi – bökött a háta mögött álló felé.  
\- Heló, Daydrem, sokat lógsz erre – jegyezte meg.  
\- Milady – biccentett felé a fiú, elragadó mosollyal.  
\- Fishlegs bent van? Megkapta amit küldtem? – vette vissza a szót gyorsan.  
\- Ja, be van pörögve, nem tudsz vele beszélni. Talált egy modellt. – Hiccup felvonta a szemöldökét és érdeklődve nézett a lányra. Aztán egy pillanatra hátranézett Daydreamre.  
\- Mindjárt jövök – ígérte, és belépett az irodába. – Na jó, mesélj.  
\- Inkább te mesélj – vágta rá a lány nyelvet váltva, hogy még ha kihallatszik is valami, a kint várakozó ne értse. – Mi ez? – mutatott végig rajta. Hiccup csak vállat vont.  
\- Ragaszkodott hozzá.  
\- Akkor ez most...  
\- Ez most _semmi, _Astrid. Dumálunk, elvagyunk, de biztosra veszem, hogy a Con után csak a címlapokon fogok találkozni vele. Nem kell aggódnod, rendben?  
\- Minden szabadidejét veled tölti.  
\- Elég elcseszett ízlése lehet – tárta ki a karjait. – Szóval Fishlegs?  
\- Talált egy modellt, aki hajlandó jönni velünk a Conra – mondta. – Holnap be is tud nézni beszélni.  
\- Oké. Akkor ha nincs más, nekem le kell adnom az illusztrációkat. Holnap jövök. Szia! – ezzel ott is hagyta az irodát, hogy átsiessen a másikba.  
\- Astrid mondta? – jött a kérdés köszönés helyett. Hiccup mély levegőt vett.  
\- Igen – hagyta rá. – Figyelj, a képek-  
\- _Annyira _jó! Megnéztem pár képét, és olyan, mint egy hercegnő! – lelkendezett Fishlegs, mire Hiccup finoman arrébb lökte székestől és megnyitotta a közös mailre érkező képeit, egy másodperc és felbúgott mögöttük a nyomtató. Ablakot nyitott, hogy a fémes ózonszag kiszellőzzön, közben hallgatta az áradozást a Miroslava nevű szerb lányról, aki annyira tökéletes, hogy a top modellek elbújhatnak mögötte. (Az ízlésük általában egyáltalán nem egyezik.) Fishlegs egy levegővételnyi szünetben végignézett rajta. – Veled meg mi történt?  
\- Öö... semmi?  
\- Bepasiztál? – Hiccup egy pillanatig levegőt venni és elfelejtett.  
\- Mintha említettem volna már, hogy nem vagyok meleg – jelentette ki rezignáltan.  
\- Nos, tudományosan valójában az asszexualitás jeleit mutatod...  
\- Tudományosan nem rohadtul tök mindegy ez nektek, most komolyan? Nem tudtam, hogy tilos szinglinek lenni. – Odafordult a nyomtatóhoz, szerencsére már csak két lap hiányzott. – Ilyen barátok mellett az embernek még csak ellenségekre sincs szüksége – morogta maga elé.  
\- Hé, ne vedd bántásnak!  
\- Nem veszem semminek – nyugtatta, de a hangjából jövő idegesség ellentmondott a szavainak. – Mentem, holnap jövök.  
Becsapta az ajtót és átrohant a saját helyiségébe, hogy a szekrényből előhalássza azt az A2-es, cipzáras műanyag mappát, amiben az ilyen anyagait szállítani szokta. Amikor kiviharzott még a bejárati ajtót is bevágta maguk után.  
\- Hé, minden rendben? – kérdezte óvatosan Daydream.  
\- Ja, nagyon kedvesek a barátaim. Nagyon. – Morgott még pár percig, de az utcán már valamennyire lenyugodott. – És még a kávémat is fent hagytam, ez kész. Ez nem az én napom.  
\- Hé-hé nyugi. Nézd a jó oldalát: le tudod adni a munkádat időben.  
Vett pár mély levegőt menet közben.  
\- Amúgy neked nem kellene... úgy értem, nincs valami dolgod?  
\- Talán van – vont vállat lazán Daydream.  
\- El akarsz velem jönni a kiadóhoz? – torpant meg és fordult felé. A fiú elmosolyodott, valahogy önelégülten, és ez valamiért nem tetszett.  
\- Jobb dolgom úgysincs. Szóval... valójában te vagy a főnök?  
\- Ja, félig. Astridé a másik fele.  
\- Szóval ezért nem rúgtak még ki – nyugtázta, mire bosszúsan felhorkant. – A modorod néha legalább olyan csábos, mint a macskádé. És még a szemeid is úgy tudod villogtatni. – Volt a hangjában valami elégedettség, ami szintén nem tetszett.  
\- Le lehet szállni rólam.  
\- Karmolsz is?  
\- Ha most a türelmemmel játszol, csak szólok, hogy ahonnan én jövök, az emberek többsége előbb üt, aztán kérdez. Kár lenne a csini pofidért.  
\- Ne-ne, csak az arcomat ne! – Daydream elvékonyította a hangját és teátrális mozdulattal az arca elé kapta a kezeit. Láthatóan jól szórakozott, és Hiccup végre elnevette magát.  
\- Jó, hagyjál.  
\- Kösz a bókot – vigyorgott rá.  
\- Piperkőc – morogta az orra alatt.  
\- Ez súlyos sértés!  
\- Ha neked lehet, nekem is lehet – vont vállat.  
\- Oké-oké, tűzszünet! Akkor... a cég tényleg a tiéd?  
\- Mondtam, hogy félig. Egyelőre nem olyan nagy ügy. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Astrid foglalkozik a papírokkal, meg az ilyen földhözragadt dolgokkal, amikkel nekem menne... Szerinte én elszállt művész vagyok, szóval nem is engedné, hogy bármit csináljak.  
\- Te meg Astrid...?  
\- Nem járunk vagy ilyesmi, ha ezt kérdezed. Kábé tizenkét éves koromig voltam belé halálosan szerelmes, nem volt komoly – elmosolyodott az emlékekre. Nem sok kedves emléket hozott magával, de ezt valahogy annak tartotta. Amikor még az volt a fő problémája, hogy felhívja magára a lány figyelmét...  
\- Várj, ő is onnan jön, ahonnan te?  
\- Az egész csapat onnan van – bólintott rá.  
\- Elindítottál egy elvándorlást, vagy mi? – Hiccup erre elhúzta a száját.  
\- Nem volt szándékos.  
\- Na jó, akkor még egyet árulj el nekem! Honnan ez a becenév... Hiccup?  
\- Ja, az. Fogalmam sincs, amióta az eszemet tudom, rám van ragadva. Astrid csak akkor hív a vezetéknevemen, ha be van rágva valamiért. – A vállát vonogatta. – Ha akarsz, te is hívhatsz így. Jobban hallgatok rá, mint a Haraldra.  
\- Ahogy gondolod.  
\- És te?  
\- Mi én?  
\- Neked is van valami keresztneved, nem?  
\- Ó persze. T, mint Top Secret.  
\- Na ne.  
\- De-de.  
\- Hát, veled is kitoltak, már megbocsáss.  
\- Ezért hív mindenki Daydreamnek – most ő vonta meg a vállát. A fiú arcán átsuhant egy árnyék, de Hiccup nem tudott mit mondani.

Másnap találkozott a Miroslava nevű lánnyal, aki tényleg hasonlított egy hercegnőre: a középkor ízlése szerint kicsit duci volt, formás, és a csokoládébarna, egyenes haja, amelybe tejeskávé színű csíkok vegyültek, majdnem a fenekéig leért. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított a modern kor ideáira, Hiccupnak fogalma sem volt, mennyi munka lehetett, mire a lányból modell lett, de a személyisége maradéktalanul kedves és elragadó volt.  
Egy koraestét ült a rajztábla előtt, ha már az elképzelés adott volt, hercegnőruhát álmodott a lányra. Fodrokkal, csipkékkel, arany színben. A fűző zord hegyeket ábrázolt, megmászhatatlan sziklákat, a benne futó kék szalag mintája miatt folyóként kanyargott közöttük. A lány ujjai végén karmok, a bőrén pikkelyszerű testfestés, a fején ezernyi fonatba rendezett haján kívül csavart szarvak. Ékszer és sminkterv is került a használandó anyagok listája mellé.  
Astrid, Fishlegs és Miroslava egyöntetűen el voltak ragadtatva a képektől, és Hiccupnak jól esett az elismerés, legalábbis nagyobb kedvvel állt hozzá az utolsó két, a legnehezebb feladatoknak.  
Hookfanggel már volt dolga korábban, tudta, hogy a fiúnak mindent úgy kell eladni, mintha az maradéktalanul menő és páratlan lenne. Hiccup nem igazán tudott bánni az emberekkel, de ezt a srácot még ő is megértette, elég az egóját fényezni egy kicsit, és ha elég meggyőzően csinálja, bármit felvesz a kedvéért. Éppen ezért az alapkoncepciója egy harcos megjelenítése volt. Nem tünde, mert ahhoz a fiú túl robusztus alkat volt, de nem is ember. Elkezdte a fegyvernél: kétélű pallos, ember hosszúságú, de áthúzta. Próbált pajzsot, íjat, páncélzatot, de végül mindent elvetett, nem érezte helyénvalónak. Aztán elkezdte a ruha felől, de csak klisék és filmbéli jelmeztervek jutottak eszébe, egyik sem jó.  
A fegyver végül: kaszának hívta, bár több volt annál, már, ha valóban forgatni kellene. A nyele állítva magasabb mint Hookfang, a markolatrészt leszámítva végig csavart, ezüstös lett. A penge holdsarló alakban íves volt, s a végére mind a kettő éles karmokra hasonlítva többfelé ágazott, ezekből egyet-egyet kimozdíthatóra tervezett. A ruha e mellé könnyűre lett tervezve, vörösre festett bőrvérttel éjfekete köpennyel, tüskés sisakkal. Hookfang elégedett volt.  
Hiccup viszont halálosan fáradt, pedig még hátra volt Daydream ruhája. Amíg elfoglalta magát az előző két terv vázlataival, színeivel és kontúrjaival, távol tartotta magától a fiú gondolatát. Még úgy is belezavarodott Daydreambe, hogy csak rágondolt, és minél több idő telt el, annál inkább arra gondolt, hogy az egészet csak bemagyarázza magának, és esély sincs, hogy megbújik mögötte bármi, aminek van valóságalapja. Elvégre egy olyan srác, mint Daydream, semmit nem akar olyan srácoktól, mint ő, kivéve talán szórakozni egy kicsit. Beszólni a ruháira, a munkájára, a hajára, a viselkedésére, _mindenre, amire lehet._ Hiccup elég korán megtanulta, hogy az emberekkel érdemes kedvesen viselkedni, de nem érdemes megbízni bennük. Azért úgy döntött, megtartja az új haját.  
És ötlete továbbra sem volt. Daydream. A fiú mindig valami sötét színben mutatkozott, a haja is sötét, a bőre viszont világos, mégis, ő valahogy így néz ki jól. A mozdulatai könnyűek, akaratlanul is a kifutó egy visszafogottabb változatát produkálja. Rettenetesen hiú, aki fürdik a fényben és nem tűri, hogy valaki ne rá figyeljen, ha ott van. És az elejtett félmondatokból még is azt vette le, hogy gyűlöli az egészet, legalábbis, nem szívesen csinálja. Hogyan adjon valakire ruhát, aki nagy valószínűséggel nem szívesen fogja viselni?  
\- Ne szenvedj már – mondta Astrid, miután Hookfang elment. – Elküldöm az anyagot Heathernek még ma, majd megmondom, hogy Daydream ruhája még nincs kész, ő meg majd beadja a programnak, hogy csak meglepetés lesz, ennyi. – Astrid ritkán volt ennyire engedékeny.  
\- Totál leakadok, mikor rá gondolok – morogta maga elé. – Egyszerűen nem jut eszembe semmi. Totál kiakaszt.  
\- Aludnod kéne inkább – jegyezte meg a lány. Hiccup csak azért ment haza, hogy enni adjon Tannlausnek és megpróbáljon aludni valamennyit, amúgy bevette magát a munkasarokba, itt vonta el a figyelmét a legkevesebb dolog.  
\- Áh minek az – mormogta, de tényleg fáradt volt, és a kontaktlencsék égették a szemeit.  
\- Hiccup...  
\- Jó-jó, hazamegyek. – adta meg magát. Addig forogni a székével, míg szédülni nem kezd, elég ostoba időtöltés volt. – Ha holnapig nem szólok, küldd el az anyagot Heathernek, hogy egyáltalán megfelel-e nekik.  
\- Rendben. Így is kitettél magadért. A határidő hosszabbítás ellenére. – A Miroslavával való találkozás után kénytelenek voltak kitolni egy héttel a határidőt, de Heather nem problémázott a dolgon, ebből a szempontból jól jött, hogy kedveli őket.  
\- Kösz – haloványan elmosolyodott. Tényleg hálás volt. Még a lehetőségért is. Tetszett neki, hogy olyan környezetre tervezhet, ahol otthon érzi magát.  
A határidők közeledtével normális volt, hogy amikor hazaér csak beborul az ágyba, csütörtök volt, de nem foglalkozott semmivel, szóval kikapcsolta a telefonját és végignyúlt az ágyán a macskával, hogy végre kipihenje magát. Azonban ez sem hozta meg a várva várt ihletet, és a péntek délután ott találta a rajzasztal előtt, üres lap felett.  
Ő is megrezzent a mobilja hangjára, akkor még zavartabban bámult a kijelzőre, mikor Daydream neve jelent meg az sms felett. Mi a fenét akar tőle? Több mint egy hete nem is látta.  
_Ráérsz ma este?  
_Felbámult az órára, hat múlt, odakint sötét, és a múzsája olyan életképtelen, mint trópusi hal egy jégtáblán.  
_Éppenséggel. Mi a terv?,_ írta vissza.  
_Engedj be.  
_ Meglepetésében elhátrált a nyitott ajtóból, és végigmérte vendégét. Daydream fekete bőrnadrágot viselt és vörös-fekete félujjas kockás inget alatta egy egyszerű fehér pólóval. Csuklóján ezüst csillant, ahogy intett neki a zörgős szatyorral. Nem volt túlságosan kiöltözve mégis abból, ahogy végigmérte és az illatából ítélve Hiccup arra jutott, hogy nem akarhat tőle semmi jót.  
\- Az mi? – kérdezte, és a szatyorra bökött.  
\- Ja, ez? Ezt neked hoztam – vágta rá, és a kezébe nyomta, aztán elsétált mellette egyenesen a szobájába, és közben előkapta a telefonját. – Nem hagyhatom, hogy nagypapi pulcsiban mutatkozz velem. Bárhol.  
\- Szerintem mellélőttél a méretével – jegyezte meg, és a karjára terítette a dalszöveggel díszített lila pulcsit.  
\- Mert ez az enyém. És később kérem vissza – magyarázta, és benyomta az I love Rock &amp; Roll-t, aztán ledobta a telefont az ágyra. – Szóval felöltöztetlek, és mehetünk is.  
\- Ööö... pontosan hová?  
\- Bulizni. Mégis mit gondoltál? Péntek este van, elmúltunk húsz évesek... nincs olyan, hogy otthon ülés.  
\- De... na várj. Én nem táncolok – jelentette ki Hiccup, és nyomatékosításul megemelte a bal lábát. – És amúgy se vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez...  
\- Jössz, és kész. – Daydream diadalittasan előkapott egy szinte már fehér farmert, hunyorogva a pulcsihoz mérte és ledobta a szőnyegre. Aztán megismételte egy fekete és egy kék, térdénél szakadt nadrággal is. – Na, melyik?  
\- Az már évek óta nem volt rajtam – bökött a szakadt farmerre, és mélyet sóhajtott. – A fekete már tuti, hogy nem jön fel rám, a fehér meg... mi a fenére gondolhattam, mikor megvettem?  
\- Arra, hogy szexi lesz egy sötét fölsővel és egy menő sállal? – tippelt, de azért felkapta és visszatette. – Jó, akkor... én a szakadtra voksolok.  
Az öltöztetés és a haja beállítása viszonylag könnyen ment. Az, hogy Daydream megkérte, tegyen pár kört a szobában, hogy megnézhesse kell-e még valami plusz, már kevésbé. Egyszerűen túlságosan bicegett és lóbálta a karjait, amikor meg a fiú rászólt miatta egyszerűen csak összefonta őket a mellkasán és fájdalmasan recsegett a parketta a szőnyeg alatt, ahogy rótta az újabb köröket. Egészen addig, míg Daydream le nem állította. Biztos volt benne, hogy megérti a sántaságát vagy azt, hogy ő nem arra született, hogy a testét mutogassa a világnak. Mégis megilletődött, mikor szembefordította a tükörrel. Félelmetesen nem ismert magára, és nem az új haja meg a kontaktlencséje tehetett róla. A farmer jobb térdét direkt kivágták, a pulcsi tényleg nagy volt rá, de pont ezért passzolt a vékony alkatához... és Hiccupnak megint eszébe jutott azok, amiket Fishlegs mondott neki korábban. És Astrid célzása is.  
Nem, ezt már ezerszer tisztázta magában, és azóta még legalább százszor számba vette a különböző lehetőségeket is. Egyébként is tudta, hogy működik az ilyesmi. Ha valaki elkezd kombinálni, és ő odafigyel rá, abból előbb-utóbb lesz valami, és annak a valaminek határozottan fájdalmas és keserű vége lesz. Azt pedig végképp el akarta kerülni.  
\- Akkor mehetünk is – jelentette be Daydream, ahogy összecsapta a tenyerét. Kifelé menet még megvakarta Tannlaus füle tövét, aki lustán felpislogott rá a radiátorról. – Sss, most elrabolom a gazdádat. Jut eszembe, pakold el a személyid, sose lehet tudni.  
\- Azt hittem a Wendy's-ben mindenki kortalan – motyogta Hiccup, de azért a zsebébe gyűrte a telefonjával és a pénztárcájával együtt.  
\- Wendy's?! Kikérem magamnak! – tettetett felháborodást csípőre vágott kézzel, de elnevette magát. - Én amúgy is a KFC-re gondoltam. Na, gyerünk már!  
Végül beültek a Pizza Hutba, ahol Daydream ráerőszakolt két egész szelet sima pizzát, annyi engedménnyel, hogy a másodiknak meghagyhatja a szélét. Csak ült vele szemben és összetámasztott ujjai fölött éles tekintettel figyelte, ahogy Hiccup lenyalta a hüvelykujjáról a szószt, és közben elmagyarázta, hogy ő nem ehet ilyesmiket a munkája miatt vagy csak nagyon ritkán. Márpedig a ritkánnal általában együtt jártak az edzésprogramok is, amikhez egyre kevésbé volt hangulata. Távozás előtt mégis elcsípte azt, amit Hiccup meghagyott. Ennyi bűnözés senkinek nem árthat.  
A klub, ahová Daydream annyira rángatta kívülről alig volt észrevehető. Magától legalábbis biztosan elsétált volna mellette még a kiégett neonreklám ellenére is. Ellenben odabent... Az üveg térelválasztók megtörték a villódzó kékes-lilás fényeket, a fém bútorokon ezernyi arc és hullámzó test tükröződött, a dübörgő drum&amp;bass-re és electróra finoman fodrozódtak az italok azokban a csinos poharakban. És Daydream kérlelhetetlen húzta az egyik asztalhoz, ami elég közel volt a pulthoz és a táncoló sokasághoz.  
\- Egy szardíniás dobozban több hely van. És ott legalább nyugis is – kommentálta, de szerencsére elég halkan, hogy a másik ne értsen semmit a zene miatt.  
\- Hozok piát! – kiabálta odahajolva, aztán el is tűnt a pult irányába.  
Hiccup egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy ő jól érzi magát azon a helyen. Az asztalra könyökölt, aztán végignyúlt a hűvös, füst szagú fémlapon és felnyögött. Nem az ő világa, ráadásul néha mocskosul nagy ostobaságokra volt képes, ha ivott. És a barátai éppen most húzták Daydreammel...  
Felkapta a fejét, mikor egy tálca siklott elé és összekoccantak rajta a poharak. Csak néhány cent tömény és két sör, annyitól még igazán nem lesz semmi baja. Ujjai közé kapta az egyik poharat, beleszagolt és megcsapta a vodka tömény aromája. Elmosolyodott, ahogy megtalálta Daydream tekintetét, és csilingelve koccintották össze a poharaikat mielőtt lehúzták volna az italt. Az alkohol marta a torkát, belülről égette, de csak felkapta a következőt.  
\- Táncolni akarok – jelentette be Daydream a sokadik kör után. – Gyere táncolni.  
\- Mondtam, hogy én nem táncolok – ellenkezett azonnal és úgy gesztikulált, hogy egy kósza pillanatra félő volt, leborítja a tálcát. – Tudod, a hülye láb.  
\- Akkor csak tegyél úgy! – vágta rá, és megfogta a pulcsija ujját, hogy magával húzza a tánctér szélére. – Érezd már jól magad egy kicsit.  
\- Jól érzem magam – bizonygatta. – Én megleszek itt, tombold csak ki magad.  
És Daydream bevetette magát a zenére vonagló testek tömegébe kezében a sörével, de nem ment annyira be, hogy elveszítsék egymást szem elől. Hiccup a poharak fölül pislogott a fiúra, és azon töprengett, hogy képes így mozgatni a csípőjét és úgy egyébként az egész testét. Persze a modellkedés. Amitől olyan szépen ringó csípővel sétált mindig és még akkor is lehengerlő volt, amikor görnyedt háttal ücsörgött egy hokedlin.  
Váratlanul tért vissza hozzá, az arca kipirult a mozgástól, szemei csillogtak az alkoholtól és mellkason bökte őt, mikor elég közel ért. Megint ittak, és megint táncolni hívta. Összerezzent, mikor tenyerét a csípőjére simította és finoman irányította a mozdulatait. _Nem, nem, nem, mindjárt hasra fog esni!  
\- _Nyugi, majdnem úgy kell, mint amikor valakivel csinálod – magyarázta kissé akadozva és nagyon is hülyén vigyorgott hozzá.  
\- Én is szeretlek téged – válaszolta Hiccup, és úgy döntött, célravezetőbb (és biztonságosabb), ha karjait puhán átdobja a vállán és csak kicsiket mozdul arrébb.  
\- Mindig tudtam, hogy epekedsz utánam.  
\- Persze, még kukkoltalak is.  
\- És tetszettem neked?  
\- Hááát... nem volt rossz – vont vállat, és nevettében egy pillanatra a vállának döntötte a homlokát. Aztán már nem akaródzott elhúzódnia. Puha volt, meleg és elég stabil ahhoz, hogy ne forogjon minden.  
\- Nem rossz? És én megdicsértem a feneked! – tettetett felháborodást Daydream, de azért párszor végigsimított a hátán. – Oké vagy?  
\- Nem játsszuk azt a hülye könyves okés dolgot – jelentette ki, és felemelte a fejét. Zöld szemei élénken csillogtak. – Ahhoz még nem elég mély a kapcsolatunk!  
\- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy nincs több telefonszex?  
Hiccup göcögős nevetést hallatott, és a válla fölött visszanézett az asztalukra. Mikor visszafordult, Daydream éppen közelebb hajolt hozzá, és még időben kapcsolt, hogy az ital ellenére is el tudja fordítani az arcát és kicsit hátrébb tudjon húzódni. A fiú ajkai így csak leheletfinoman súrolták az arcát, és közben lassan kúszott fel benne az érzés, hogy valami nagyon-nagyon nincs rendben. Egy kicsit megijedt a hirtelenségétől, de a következő pillanatban már nevetségesnek találta az egészet.  
Aztán megbotlott, mikor elhátrált a tánctérről. Nem esett el, sikerült belekapaszkodnia az asztalba, mégis zihált, ahogy kikeveredett a klubból a friss levegőre. Hátát a nyirkos falnak döntötte, belehunyorgott az egyik utcai lámpába és megdörzsölte az arcát. Egyelőre nem mert elindulni, a fal mellett elég stabilnak érezte magát és semmi kedve nem volt kiszakadni a biztonságból. Daydream nem jött utána, aminek részben nagyon hálás volt. Tompán zúgott a feje, a neonfények még mindig ott villództak a szeme előtt, ha pislogott és a torkában érezte az alkoholt. Csak haza akart menni, fürdeni, bevackolni magát a takarói közé és bármiről beszélgetni Tannlausszel. Végül mégis rávette magát, hogy elinduljon. Ha elesik, az úgyis holnap fog fájni (már, ha nem üti meg magát jobban), és, ha szerencséje van, a fejfájós másnaposság mellett az lesz a legkevesebb gondja. Persze Daydream után.

Hiccup szombaton késő délelőtt ébredt és semmi kedve nem volt kimászni az ágyból. Álmában belecsavarodott a takaróba, a lepedőt félig kirúgta maga alól és teljes mértékben tompának érezte magát. A szája kiszáradt és rettenetesen szomjas volt, a szemhéjai lüktettek, a halántéka és a tarkója hasogatott. Nyöszörögve a hajába túrt, hasra fordult és a párnájába fúrta az arcát, miközben lassan kapaszkodtak vissza tudatába az emlékek a tegnap estéről. Titokban kicsit még örült is, mikor Daydream üzent neki, és megjelent nála, a kajálással se volt semmi gond, az ereszd el a hajam részére meg inkább soha többet nem akart gondolni. A piálós részével nem volt semmi probléma, azt, hogy megpróbáltak táncolni határozottan érezte a combjában, az, hogy megpróbálta megcsókolni...  
Lelépett.  
Ez Daydreamet nem igazán zavarta.  
És még valahogy sikerült is hazatéblábolnia. Pont azért nem szeretett inni, mert olyankor sosem tudott annyira koncentrálni a környezetére, mint amennyire szüksége volt rá.  
Végül mégis kikecmergett, lustán megvakarta Tannlaus füle tövét és felrakott egy kávét, míg keresett fájdalomcsillapítót. Ilyen állapotban semmi esélyt nem látott rá, hogy dolgozzon bármin is, ráadásul kedve se túlzottan volt bármihez. Gondolt rá, hogy visszafekszik és Trónok Harca közben megissza a kávéját vagy valami. Az talán némileg helyrehozná és lehet, hogy még ihletet is kapna tőle. És ezzel voltaképpen meg is alapozta a hétvégéjét.

Névmagyarázat:  
Miroslava lesz majd Bütyök;  
Hookfang ~ Kampó.

A kép ezúttal Kija munkája~


	5. Chapter 5

V. Fejezet

Daydream negatív önértékelése világ életében valahol a mínusz egy és a nekem-olyan-nincs között mozgott, szóval nem igazán találta pofátlanságnak kínjában sms-t pötyögni Hiccupnak éjjel tizenegy után, pár nappal a bulizós este után.  
_Ébren vagy még?  
Nem megyek veled sehová, _jött a válasz alig egy perc múlva.  
Szóval felhívta és elmagyarázta, mi a helyzet. Oké, azzal tisztában volt, hogy Hiccup lazán mondhatna neki nemet, ha valamin nagyon dolgozik éppen, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem fog neki nemet mondani. És nem is mondott.  
Fél óra múlva a fiú ott várta a ház mögött, a falnak dőlve. Út közben elhatározta, hogy hálából kedves lesz, ezért rögtön rá is mosolygott, viszonzást azonban nem kapott. Hiccup helyette a motort vizsgálta a sötétben. A tragacs sehol nem volt Night Furyhoz képest, ráadásul lefulladt alatta, pedig próbált rá vigyázni.  
\- Megnézem neked – sóhajtotta Hiccup, és lelökte a garázsajtóról a lakatot, korábban már kinyithatta. Felkapcsolta a lámpát, a hely csak első pillantásra tűnt zsúfoltnak és rendetlennek, ahogy jobban körülnézett, nagyjából minden kupacokra volt bontva: festőállványok és a hozzájuk tartozó eszközök, a póló nyomtató, egy valószínűleg kiszuperált fénymásoló, egy szerszámos láda, amihez Hiccup most letérdelt. – Ha sikerül beindítanunk, haza is mehetsz.  
\- Azt mondtad, itt alhatok.  
\- Azt mondtam, vetek egy pillantást a motorra – emlékeztette. Nos, tényleg valami ilyesmit mondott neki a telefonban...  
\- Mióta vagy motorszerelő? – érdeklődte.  
\- A sajátom is mindig én bütyköltem – jött a válasz, és a válla felett a sarok felé bökött. Most tűnt csak fel a ponyvával letakart járgány. Ami még innen is biztos, hogy még bénább, mint amivel most van. Viszont maga a tény...  
\- Várj, te motorozol? – hökkent meg.  
\- Már nem. – És egy pillanattal később leesett.  
\- Uhm... baleseted volt...?  
\- Felénk elég csúszósak az utak – megvonta a vállát, és felegyenesedett. – Behoznád a fényre?  
Hiccup félig térdelt csak a motor előtt, a súlyát a jobb lábán tartva. Szemüveg volt rajta, és egy sötét pulóver, ami talán nagy is volt rá, és aminek ujjait most könyékig feltűrte. Csendben és odafigyelve ügyködött valamit, és Daydream azon gondolkodott, mennyi mindenhez érthet még. Mennyi mindent nem tud róla. De Hiccup ma nem tűnt igazán beszédesnek.  
\- Próbáld meg beindítani – szólt hirtelen, mire megrezzent de engedelmeskedett. A motor köhögött és egyáltalán nem akart elindulni.  
Hiccup a sarkaira ülve ráncolta a szemöldökét, bosszúsan.  
\- Jól van. Ez ennyi, menjünk fel – mondta végül.  
Bár csak kétszer járt itt, a lakást mégis otthonosnak érezte. Talán azért, mert ez kicsi volt és minden egyes négyzetcentiméteren látszott, hogy be van lakva.  
\- Kerítek neked valami pizsamát és zuhanyozhatsz – mondta, és ő azon gondolkodott, hogy fáradt vajon, vagy ideges talán? Aztán két perc múlva a fiú a kezébe nyomott egy szürke, elnyúlt Jägermeisteres pólót, amin a szarvasnak napszemüvege volt, meg egy szürke szabadidőt. Elfintorodott, mikor maga elé tartva megnézte a mintát. – Nincs kedvem a gyerekes dolgaidhoz, úgyhogy vagy felveszed, vagy alhatsz az utcán – jelentette ki egy pillanattal később Hiccup, és már le is ült a gurulós székére.  
\- Milyen gyerekes dolgaimhoz?! – mordult fel, ahogy összegyűrte a pólót és villámló tekintettel figyelte a fiút, aki felé sem fordult.  
\- Nem is tudom... talán az vitte a prímet, mikor megpróbáltál felszedni ittasan? Ja, határozottan az volt a legbénább. – Biccentett is magának. Daydream egy darabig megszólalni sem tudott. Ennyire átlátszó volt? – Kinek az ágyában ébredtél végül másnap?  
\- Hát...  
\- Inkább nem is akarom tudni – morogta maga elé.  
\- Ennyire... úgy értem, _sajnálom – _habogta. Hiccup felé fordult élesen pillantott rá a szemüveg lencséje felett.  
\- Dehogyis sajnálod – mondta. Nem volt a hangjában semmi vádló, nyugodt kijelentés volt csak. – Elvégre megteheted, nem igaz? A-az, hogy mit érez a másik, érez-e egyáltalán bármit, nem a te gondod, ugye.  
\- Miért, te mit érzel? – kérdezte, jobb ötlete nem lévén. Erre a fajta beszélgetésre nem volt felkészülve, hirtelen érte, és az is meglepte, hogy a fiú egyáltalán ennyire átlát rajta. Végig úgy tűnt, nem is figyelt.  
\- A csillogás engem nem bűvöl el – felelte még mindig túlontúl nyugodtan és visszafordult a monitor felé.  
Daydream még mindig a fürdőszoba ajtaja előtt állt, mint akit legyőztek. De azért mozgásra bírta a testét. Mozgásban jó volt. Látta, hogy Hiccup a szeme sarkából figyeli a mozdulatait, a keze megállt a digitális rajztáblán. Lassan közelebb lépdelt hozzá, megtámaszkodott az asztalon és elé hajolt.  
\- Ez nem válasz – jelentette ki halkan.  
\- Fe-felejtsd el, hogy bármi olyasmit mondok, ami fényezi az amúgy is túl nagy egódat – felelte hasonló hangerővel, rezzenéstelenül tartva a szemkontaktust. Erre elmosolyodott.  
\- De gondoltál rá – közölte győzedelmesen.  
\- És pontosan ezt az önelégült vigyort akartam elkerülni – mondta hűvösen. – Annyira nem áll jól neked.  
\- Te most... beszóltál?  
\- Beszóltam? Beszóltam. Hááát, így jártál. Pont megérdemelted.  
\- Miért is? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Te beszóltál az öltözködésemre. Többször is.  
\- De az tényleg gáz – nyögte elkínzottan.  
\- Nem kell nézni, ha nem tetszik valami.  
\- De nem tudlak nem nézni – motyogta maga elé, mire Hiccup szemeiben felszikrázott valami.  
\- Ez – szólalt meg kis hallgatás után és haloványan mosolygott – egy kedves bók volt, köszönöm.  
Ez a vereség, legalábbis úgy érzi. Hogy ő árulja el magát előbb. Ezt nem lehet, ez így ostobaság...  
Hiccup megmozdult, kissé felemelkedett és előrébb hajolt, egy nagyon rövid pillanatra meglódult a szívverése, azt hitte, meg akarja csókolni, de helyette csak pihekönnyen a homlokához érintette az ajkait, nagyjából úgy, mint ő a diszkóban. Az egy félrement érintés volt, ez egy szándékos.  
\- Mi a fenét akarsz – suttogta maga elé.  
\- Ezt nekem kéne megkérdeznem – emlékeztette, ahogy kényelmesen visszaült a székre, s ő végre felegyenesedett.  
\- Hm... Elhívhatlak valahová? – kérdezte, ez mindig beválik, csak egy randevú, és...  
\- Nem. – Olyan könnyedén mondott nemet, annyira könnyen és természetesen, hogy még csak egy másodpercet sem gondolkodott rajta.  
\- Nem? – nyikkant fel. Végképp vége. Ennyi, kész, passz, áshatja magát.  
\- Te nem vagy hajlandó mutatkozni velem, míg én döntöm el, mit veszek fel, én nem fogom hagyni, hogy azt aggass rám, amit kedved tartja. – Ahogy ezt mondta, félmosoly rezgett a szája sarkában, nem olyan csálé, mint korábban, ez igazi, számító, már-már gonoszkás félmosoly volt. Daydream úgy érezte, ez a srác másodperceken belül az őrületbe fogja kergetni.  
\- Akkor mégis mi... – Még végig sem mondta a kérdést, már rá is jött. Persze, ez másnak bármikor nyilvánvaló lett volna, na de neki... A zöld szemek kacagtak, Hiccup remekül szórakozott rajta. – Járjunk?  
\- Én nem leszek egy strigula – jelentette ki határozottan. – Vagy ez, vagy semmi. Nyugodtan gondolkodj rajta.  
\- Oké – vágta rá. Gondolkodás nélkül, mint az előbb a másik. Ez meglepte, látta rajta, hogy meglepte, és ez egy pillanatra örömmel töltötte el. – Oké. Rendben. Járjunk – mondta, ezúttal kijelentő módban.  
Hiccup a homlokát ráncolta.  
\- Csak, hogy tisztázzuk a fogalmat: ez azt jelenti, hogy nem kavarsz mással, monogámia, és-  
\- _Felfogtam _– nyugtatta elvigyorodva.  
\- Oké – nyugtázta. Vett egy mély levegőt, talán mondani akart még valamit, végül csak kifújta és visszafordult a monitora felé. – Most már menj zuhanyozni mert én is mennék.  
\- Mért nem együtt... – morogta, ahogy elindult.  
\- Ott még nem tartunk.  
\- Csak vicceltem.  
\- Ha-ha.  
\- Ne legyél már ünneprontó!  
\- Légy férfi, Daydream, és tedd meg nekem azt a szívességet, hogy nem a farkaddal gondolkozol.  
Jelzésértékűen bevágta maga mögött a fürdőszobaajtót.  
Mire végzett, a nappaliban nem égett a villany és a laptop is kikapcsolva árválkodott, a házigazda a hálószobában volt, összébb rámolt, és bevetette az ágyat, még ágyneműt is cserélt, kerített még egy párnát. Tannlaus persze már kitalálta, hol akar aludni: az ágy kellős közepén.  
\- Van amúgy wifim – szólalt meg Hiccup egészen kedvesen. – És igazából meg sem kérdeztem, hogy kérsz-e bármit.  
\- Ágyat? – mormogta.  
\- Mindjárt jövök.  
Az ágyának kellemes, otthonos, frissen mosott illata volt, és persze, érződött mellette Hiccup sajátja is, ami mindenbe beleitta magát a lakásban. Még a rohadt szarvasos pólónak is jó illata volt, és valamiért nem tudott haragudni, pedig úgy érezte, kellene. Talán fáradtabb volt, mint hitte.  
A fiú hamarosan mellé osont, beállította a telefonja ébresztőjét és odafeküdt mellé, nem túl közel és nem is távol, még a macskát is arrébb hessentette. Daydream gondolt egyet, és magához karolta. Forró még a zuhanytól, nyirkos a víztől, és fenyőfás tusfürdőillata volt.  
\- Mit művelsz? – érdeklődte. Nem tiltakozott, sőt, meg sem mozdult, egyedül a hangja volt kissé hirtelen talán.  
\- Dobálod magad álmodban, nem tudtad? Így biztosan nem esel le – magyarázta. – Nyugalom, nem nyúlok illetlen helyre és nincs hátsószándékom.  
\- Ez utóbbit nem igazán hiszem – jött a válasz, de elhelyezkedett, és az ő karjára fektette az egyik karját.  
\- Köszi.  
\- Az igazat mondtam.  
\- Ez igazán kedves.  
Hiccup hangosan szusszantott.  
\- Aludjunk – kérte halkan. Daydream nem válaszolt, csak egy pillanatra szorosabban ölelte, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy kényelmes legyen.

Daydreamnek igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, dobálja magát álmába. Valamikor hajnal tájban is megpróbálta kitépni magát a karjai közül, de a másik szerencsére elég erősen ölelte ahhoz, hogy még akarata ellenére se tudjon megszökni. Álmában magához húzta Hiccupot, aki a szarvasos pólóba fúrta az arcát, aztán nyöszörgött keveset, de nem adta jelét annak, hogy felébredt volna. Még motyogott valamit álmában az anyanyelvén, aztán nyugton maradt egészen kora reggelig. Akkor felkelt egy időre, felpislogott Daydreamre, akinek karja lecsúszott a csípőjére és kicsit elnyílt ajkakkal békésen aludt.  
Először fel akart kelni, de végül mégis maradt, karját átdobta a vállán, ujjaival lassan piszkálta a fekete tincseket, míg kihúzta lábát az övé alól és kinyújtóztatta. Mi is történt pontosan? Ja, hogy ő most...  
\- 'Reggelt – motyogta a hajába Daydream, és feljebb araszolt a karjával a derekára.  
Aztán visszafelé, végigzongorázott a bőrén le a combján és megállapodott valamivel a térde fölött. Hiccup szemei felpattantak, elhúzódott, de Daydream visszatartotta, sikerült úgy fészkelődnie, hogy merőlegesen feküdjön neki és fejét a bordáinak támasztotta, mire ő beletúrt a fekete tincsekbe és valami jó reggelt félét mormogott, míg szabad karját hanyagul átdobta a mellkasán és térdét az oldalának préselte.  
\- És mi a mai program? – kérdezte Daydream, és elnyomott egy ásítást.  
\- Először muszáj főznöm egy kávét, aztán majd meglátjuk. – Szavait alátámasztván felkelt, nyújtózva megindult a konyha irányába. A konyha elég kicsi volt hozzá, hogy a kávéfőző és a csap közé állva minden karnyújtásnyira legyen, amire éppen szüksége volt, úgyhogy amíg a kávén ügyködött, meg sem kellett mozdulnia.  
Hallotta, hogy Daydream mögé lép, így nem érte váratlanul, hogy a fiú átkarolta a derekát, mellkasával a hátához simult és a vállára támasztotta az állát.  
\- Most mit... – kezdte volna, aztán inkább egy sóhajjal ráhagyta. Igaz, hogy egész korán lefeküdtek (fél egy körül?) de a reggeli álmosság az reggeli álmosság, és neki nem volt kedve most bármin vitát indítani.  
\- Értem én, hogy házasság előtt nincs szex, de az már durva, hogy hozzád se érhessek. – Hiccup vállai megrázkódtak az elfojtott nevetéstől.  
\- Ilyet egy szóval sem mondtam – közölte még mindig nevetős hangon.  
\- Ó, tényleg? Akkor szabad?  
\- Ölelni? Persze.  
\- Haver, ne viselkedj már úgy, mint egy szűz lány! – morogta Daydream bosszúsan maga elé. Finoman arrébb húzta a karjait, hogy megfordulhasson az ölelésben, és felnézhessen a fiúra, az még mindig kissé sértődötten pillantott rá, aztán meglepett kis szusszanást hallatott, mikor átkarolta a nyakát és kissé lejjebb húzta, hogy az ajkaik összeérjenek.  
Nem volt hosszú csók, sőt kifejezetten szemérmesre sikerült, főleg, mert a kávéfőző gőzt okádva felpöfögött, és Hiccup hátrébb húzódott. Villantott egy mosolyt még Daydreamre, aki dermedten ácsorgott, és a hűtőhöz lépett, hogy vegyen elő tejet. Daydream utána nyúlt, elkapta a kezét és finoman visszahúzta magához, hogy most ő csókolja meg, sokkal határozottabban és szenvedélyesebben, a hajába túrva és Hiccup egy pillanatra teljesen elszédült tőle. A következőben pedig nagyon finoman megszakította a csókot. Daydream szorosan magához karolta, a vállának támasztotta a homlokát és mély levegőt vett.  
\- Bújjunk vissza az ágyba – suttogta felindultan.  
\- Nem – vágta rá, talán túl gyorsan is. – M-még nem – helyesbített, és ujjaival összeborzolta a fekete tincseket. Daydream felemelte a fejét és egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, dühös a visszautasítástól, egy pillanatig szikráztak a szemei, végül csak elmosolyodott és még egy pillanatnyi csókot lehelt az ajkaira.  
\- Akkor... csinálhatok reggelit?  
\- Mi az a reggeli? – mormogta.  
\- Bemutatlak neki – vigyorgott rá.  
\- Ha találsz bármit hozzá... érezd magad otthon – hagyta rá, és végre vett elő tejet. Öntött magának egy bögre kávét, és otthagyta a konyhát. Bekapcsolta a laptopot, Tannlaus ott ült a székében. – _Tannlaus, mondd meg, mégis mi a fenét csinálok? – _kérdezte a macskát az anyanyelvén, az csak odadörgölőzött a kezéhez és feldorombolt.

Deydream valami éteri jókedvvel kutatta át a hűtőt, végül maradt a rántottánál és felmarkolt annyi tojást, amennyi elfért a tenyerében. A pultra pakolt még egy paprikát, majdnem egy egész tányér maradék szalmakrumplit és borsot meg sót. Keresett valamit amiben főzhet, három perc alatt rájött, hogy kell használni a tűzhelyet és pont kész is lett, mire Hiccup előkerült, hogy ellenőrizze, meg van-e még a konyhája.  
\- Te, ez egész jól néz ki – jegyezte meg, ahogy áthajolt a válla fölött. Közben a mosogatóba csúsztatta a bögréjét.  
\- Naa, ne becsülj alá! Inkább ülj le – vágta rá, és egy gyors mustra után felsóhajtott. – Izé... tányér?  
Hiccup szórakozottan nyitotta ki neki a konyhaszekrényt a feje fölött, ahol egyszerű fehér tányérok sorakoztak. Daydream még figyelte, ahogy magában szórakozva az asztalhoz sétált, aztán lekapott egy tányért és rászedte a rántotta kicsivel több mint felét.  
\- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ezt mind megeszem? – kérdezte Hiccup, mikor letette elé a tányért.  
\- Ó, pedig pontosan erre számítok – mondta, ahogy leült vele szemben. – Amúgy is... nem tudnék róla, hogy neked is vigyáznod kéne az alakodra. Szóval jó étvágyat.  
\- Neked is... – mormolta.  
Daydream egy idő után csak figyelte, ahogy Hiccup a maradékot böködi a villájával, néha-néha még azért felszúr rá egy paprikát vagy krumplit. Nem értette ezt a fajta evészavart, ő kiugrott volna a bőréből örömében, ha annyit ehetett volna és akkor, amikor csak akar. De vigyáznia kellett az alakjára, arra, hogy minidig csak a legminimálisabban zökkenjen ki, ellenben Hiccuppal, aki egyszerűen csak elfelejtett enni, jóllakott a kávéjával vagy pár falattal.  
\- Hogy csinálod? – kérdezte végül, mire a fiú keze megállt a rántotta fölött.  
\- Mit?  
\- Hát, hogy még nem haltál éhen, nem ájultál el, nem vagy legyengült és erőtlen... Mi a titkod? – kérdezte Daydream és végigmérte, miközben felé mutatott.  
\- Túl sok a munkám. Határidőre dolgozom és számít a teljesítményem – vont vállat, és letette a villát. – Kéred?  
\- Nekem nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét, és felállt. Csikorogva tolta be a széket. – Viszont neked jót tenne. Végre lenne egy kis színed meg minden.  
\- De...  
\- Ja, egyébként ő volt a reggeli. És megsértődik, ha a vége előtt magára hagyod – tette hozzá mielőtt Hiccup tiltakozhatott volna. – Ráadásul a reggeli a nap legfontosabb étkezése – fűzte hozzá amolyan oktató hangsúllyal.

Tíz perc múlva Hiccup visszaült a laptop elé, pusztán azért, mert nem volt jobb dolga, míg Daydream a telefonjával kiabált arról, hogy meghalt alatta a cseremotor, amit adtak a sajátja helyett, és azonnal jöjjenek el érte, különben bezáratja az egész szervizt mindenestől. Amikor a vonal túlfelén megkérdezték tőle, hová jöjjenek érte pontosan, egy másodpercre elhallgatott, a beálló csendben pedig ő rezignált sóhaj kíséretében darálta el a címét.  
\- Szerintem túlreagálod – jegyezte meg aztán, ahogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a székében és odafordult a vendége felé.  
\- Szerintem meg elvárható volna, hogy otthagyom egy éjszakára a sajátom, akkor legalább hazáig eljutok a cseretragaccsal, nem csak félútig – morogta bosszúsan.  
\- Higgadj le – kérte halkan, megpróbálva átragasztani rá a nyugalmát. Kérdéses, hogy mennyire sikerült. Daydream vett pár levegőt, a hajába túrt és akart még mondani valamit, de inkább csöndben maradt. – Helyes. Szóval akár le is mehetnénk, míg ideérnek.  
Daydream csak megvonta a vállát, és Hiccup nem tudta eldönteni, hogy duzzog vagy egyszerűen csak nem akar rázúdítani mindent. Mindenesetre, míg mögötte baktatott a lépcsőn nem átallotta kifejteni véleményét az emberi hülyeségről. Hiccup csak szórakozottan csörgette a kulcsokat, aztán kinyitotta a garázst. Minden pontosan úgy volt, ahogy tegnap hagyta. Bár Daydream azért még úgy érezte, kijár neki és lomhán belerúgott a hátsó kerékbe.  
\- Szerintem annyira megrémültek tőled, hogy délután már a sajátoddal száguldozhatsz – jegyezte meg, és nekitámaszkodott a fehérre meszelt falnak.  
\- Ha még egyáltalán egyben lesz addigra!  
\- Ugyan már...  
\- Szegény Night Fury, ki tudja, mit tettek vele ezek az amatőrök – magyarázta, és még egyszer szétnézett a helyiségben. Hiccup látta rajta, hogy nagyon kérdezni akar valamit, de ráhagyta.  
Arra gondolt, hogy így akár még időben be is érhet dolgozni, és, hogy ezen mennyien fognak meglepődni végül. Meg azokra a célozgatásokra, amiket Fishlegs és Astrid tett felé. Ha szerencséje van, nem fogják észrevenni és cukkolni vele. Ha nem, majd túléli valahogy, mint minden mást is.  
Felkapta a fejét, mikor Daydream zsebre vágott kezekkel megállt előtte és türelmetlenül hintázott a sarkain. Ki-kinézett az utcára, de sehol semmi mozgás. Nyilván sok a papírmunkájuk... És olyan hirtelen mozdult, hogy Hiccup tüdejében megrekedt a levegő. Háta a hideg falnak préselődött, Daydream ajkai az övéin, egyik kezével a csuklóját fogta Celeste fölött, a másikat a csípőjén tartotta és ujjai be-bekúsztak a pulcsija alá. A fogaik kicsit összekoccantak, mikor Hiccup résnyire nyitotta a száját; a másik heves szenvedéllyel mart az ajkaiba, a nyelve szinte összeolvadt az övével és úgy érezte, még az az egy pulcsi is bőven sok rá.  
Egyik karjával átkarolta Daydream nyakát, másikat az övére simította és finoman kitessékelte a pulcsija alól. Nem értette a másik kapkodását, olyan volt, mint egy kamasz túltengő hormonokkal. Szükségtelennek érezte a sietségét, azt, hogy mindent azonnal akart, ahelyett, hogy abból táplálkozott volna, amit fokokozatosan felépített.  
Finoman kivált a csókból, és puha csókot lehelt az ajkaira, hogy aztán csálén rámosolyogjon és a vállain tartsa a kezét. Csendesen méregette és látta a szemeiben azt a vad, éhes tüzet, aminek úgy érezte, hogy egyelőre nem szabad engednie.  
Végül Daydream engedte el, hogy a kölcsönmotorhoz sétáljon. Megragadta a kormányt és az ülést, aztán jelentőségteljesen végigmérte az egészet és újra megbökte cipője orrával a kereket. Hiccup zsebre vágta a kezeit, nem tudta, számítania kellett volna valamire.  
\- Dorothy a sarkaddal kell csinálnod, nem emlékszel? – heccelte, ahogy közelebb sétált hozzá.  
\- Áh, így gyorsabban találok neked szívet, Bádogember – felelte, és eltolta a motort a bejárathoz.  
\- Bádogem... hé! Menj a... a sárga köves utadra! – csattant fel vigyorogva, aztán bezárta maguk mögött a garázsajtót. – Mellesleg hová mész? Nem úgy volt, hogy ők jönnek ide?  
\- De igen, csak gondoltam ide nehezebben állnak be amilyen szerencsétlenek, szóval kiviszem az utcára. Ott csak nem tévesztik el – hőzöngött, és megállt az épület fala mellett. – Amúgy mehetsz, ha szeretnél. Gondoltam, kisétálok a sarokig, hátha...  
\- Tuti? Nem gáz?  
\- Nem.  
Hiccup sóhajtott, közelebb lépett hozzá, előrehajolt és rövid csókot lehelt az ajkaira mielőtt elsétált volna az ajtóig. Onnan még intett Daydreamnek, aztán belépett a lépcsőházba. Zsongó fejjel, kavargó gondolatokkal sietett fel a lakásba. Megetette Tannlaust, megbeszélte vele azt, hogy vajon mennyire csinálhat most hülyeséget. Ha tönkre vágja az életét az nem Daydream hibája lesz, hanem az övé, amiért hagyta megtörténni. Ha végre talál valakit, akivel eléggé megértik egymást ahhoz, hogy hosszútávon is kitartson a dolog, akkor nincs baj.  
Míg töltött magának még egy kávét azon gondolkozott, mennyi lehet a buktató, mennyire őrült meg és a másik mennyire gondolhatja komolyan a dolgot. Tannlaus a jobb lábának dörgölőzött, míg mosogatott és lustán dorombolva fészkelte magát az ablakba, mikor kikapcsolta a gépet, hogy elinduljon dolgozni.  
Gyorsan pakolgatott még keveset, csak, hogy lefoglalja magát, aztán úgy döntött, hogy ideje indulnia. Még mindig nem értette teljesen a helyzetet; saját magát, Daydreamet, kettejüket, de nem akart túl sokat gondolkozni rajta. Egyelőre még ráért vele.  
Végül rávette magát, hogy elinduljon, és kicsit megnyugodott, mikor a sarokra érve Daydream már nem volt ott.


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Fejezet

Daydream visszaszerezte a motorját épen és egészségesen, és hazáig nyargalt vele a kora délelőttben. Igyekezett lehagyni önmagát, a gondolatait. Kiszellőzni rendesen, de esélytelen volt minden. Harald. Hiccup. Ha egyszer visszacsókol, miért nem hagyja magát? Érthetetlen. Úgy gondolkodik, mint egy öregember, mint egy dinoszaurusz az őskorból. Ha ennyire lehetetlen, miért is nem tudja kiverni a fejéből? A szemei, ahogy felszikráznak... minden zöld szemű ember kifejező, de ő valahogy még jobban, mint azok, akikkel eddig találkozott. Ráadásul srác. Végül is, azt csinál, amit akar. Zöld szemek, de még ilyen zöld szemek! A tetoválások is tetszenek, régen ő is akart, de most nem lehet. Az olasz nevű sárkány (valami kék?) és az iránytű rúnákkal, ami hazavezet.  
Még a zuhany alatt is rajta gondolkodott, felidézte magában a búcsúcsókot, felőle ott helyben csinálhattak volna _bármit, _nem lett volna ellenére, naná, hogy nem, soha-soha-nem, csak magukra húzták volna a garázsajtót, és... De nem, Hiccup a megtestesült nyugalom és elszántság, hogy _a nem az nem _és nem változik igenné, bármit tegyen is. Ilyen még nem volt senkivel. Talán azért is zavarja ennyire, talán azért, mert övé lehet a világ, és van valaki aki kívül áll ezen. Márpedig ilyen nincs.  
Két óra múlva a liftben állva a Dragon Army főépületében suhant felfelé egymagában, egész lénye halál laza és menő, és valahol legbelül mély hangon ordít, hogy már megint (még mindig) itt kell lennie ésarohadtélet. Szóval elővette azt a félmosolyt amit ilyenkor mindig és kilépett a liftből, és végigmenetelt a folyosón, határozottan és előre tekintve, egyenletes tempóban és-  
\- Daydream! Barátom! Jó, hogy látlak.  
_Fordulj fel.  
_\- Helló – közölte máris unottan. Eret mögött egy rémült tekintetű, sötét hajú lány ácsorgott, és ahogy találkozott a pillantásuk, szerette volna azt üzenni: _menj, amíg lehet._ De persze nem tudta, ezért csak igyekezett biztató mosolyt villantani felé. – Éppen sietek, szóval...  
\- Te mindig sietsz – vetette közbe a férfi. Nem sokkal lehet idősebb nála.  
\- _Elfoglalt _vagyok – jelentette ki lassan.  
\- Ja, hallom ám a híreket – vigyorgott rá.  
\- Miféle híreket? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire a másik csak legyintett.  
\- Red mérges lesz, ha tényleg késésben vagy – mondta. Szóval a köszönés csak felvágás volt. Eret mindenkinél megpróbál bevágódni. Megrándította a vállát.  
\- Sziasztok – ezzel ment is tovább. A háta közepére sem kívánta a fickót, sőt, de valami zavarta benne most.  
Red irodája éppen nyílt, mikor kopogtatni akart, a titkárnője nem volt a helyén, és az ajtón vele egykorú srác lépett ki talpig feketében és talpig fémben, Daydream egy időben sokat gondolkodott rajta, hogy a fiúhoz fűződő tömény ellenszenve okozza, hogy ízléstelennek és túlzónak találja a szokott szerelését, vagy _tényleg _úgy néz ki, mint egy szakadt rocker, akire ráborult egy kisállatbolti póráztartóállvány a horgászcuccal megspékelve. Na persze, neki lehetett tetoválása. Nos, igaz, hogy azelőtt volt, hogy munkát ajánlottak neki.  
\- Daydream – biccentett felé gúnyos, csupa fog vigyorral.  
\- Whispering. Örömtelen találkozás, mint mindig – válaszolta bántó éllel a hangjában. Csak mert angol, kitalálták, hogy legyen udvarias. A fogalom valahol félrecsúszott és talán mindig Night Fury mellett maradt a pinceszintű garázsban. Néha elővette az akcentusát (már ő is annak érezte) és az őrületbe kergetett vele mindenkit a környezetében. Sajátos megoldásai voltak, hogy valamivel feldobja az itt tartózkodást.  
És átadták egymásnak a kilincset. Red irodája tágas volt, üveglapok mögé zárt poszterek fedték önmagáról, mikor még modell volt. Red csak harmincöt múlt, és a beceneve ellenére a szürke és a kék jobban állt neki, mint a vörös, és ezt ő is pontosan tudta. Néha elvállalt pár munkát még, és a PhotoShop verziószámától no meg a kezelője ügyességétől függően öt-tíz évet letagadhatott a képeken. Élőben már nem volt annyira nagy szám, de azért elvárta, hogy _mindig mindenki _megdicsérje. Enélkül nagyjából beszélgetést kezdeményezni is lehetetlen volt vele.  
\- Red, helló. Hm, igazán csinos vagy ma.  
\- Daydream! – mordult rá a nő. Megköszönni a dicséretet azonban az esetek többségében elfelejtette. (És Daydreamnek néha az volt a benyomása, hogy a DA-nál arra gyúrnak, hogy ő még véletlenül se felejtse el önnön vezetéknevét.) – Hol a fenében kószálsz mostanában?  
\- Tudtommal a magánéletem _még mindig nem_ tartozik rátok – jegyezte meg figyelmeztető éllel a hangjában, ahogy levetődött az asztallal szembeni székre.  
\- Ha port kavarsz az ügynökségnek, az igenis ránk tartozik – vágta rá erre Red, villámló tekintettel.  
\- Őszintén fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – mondta erre. – De tényleg, beavatnál?  
\- Mióta ölelgetsz srácokat a diszkóban? – kérdezett vissza Red élesen.  
\- Ugyan, mióta _nem?_ – Megforgatta a szemeit. Ha ez a nagy pletyka – a legújabb – akkor eléggé mellé ment. Pont nem izgatja, ha az embereket az ő érdeklődése izgatja.  
\- Ez a srác veled érkezett.  
\- Ki adta el neked ezt az infót és mennyiért? Csak mert remélem, nem adtál érte túl sokat.  
\- Kérdeztem valamit.  
\- Én meg mondtam valamit. Nem jött össze, oké? Ez amúgy is a múlthéten volt, lejárt lemez, le lehet róla koccanni. – Szerencséjére olyan tökéletesen játszotta a sértődöttet, hogy Red elmosolyodott, már-már kedvesen, ha levesszük a jelzők közül a pengeélest.  
\- Kedvesem, igazán megnyugodhatnál már végre – mondta, és ez inkább figyelmeztetés volt. Daydream soha nem hajlott rá, hogy bárkire hallgasson. A szülei nyugtázták, hogy modellnek állt. Sok szerencsét, mondta az anyja. Gondolkodj mindig hideg fejjel, mondta az apja. Egy fél évvel később beköltözött a város szívébe, a lakás a saját nevén, a motor a saját nevén, és azt csinált, amit akart. Néha hazament. Néha találkozott az anyjával. Az apja valahogy mindig külföldön volt olyankor. Hát, ez is valami.  
\- Nem vagy az anyám – emlékeztette. Red felnevetett.  
\- Pedig én fiamként szeretlek ám – mondta nyugtatónak szánva.  
\- Lépjünk túl ezen – legyintett. – Inkább meséld el, hová megyek és mikor.  
\- A jövőhéten Párizsba megyünk. Mindannyian. Addig is, itt a beosztásod – átnyújtott egy papírt, Daydream végigfutotta és – hoppá, egy szabad péntek délután. Hat éve talán először indult tovább úgy, hogy van valami, aminek örülhet is.  
Míg leért a parkolóig, sms-t írt:  
_Péntek délután? Találhatsz ki programot te. ;)_

Hiccup megigazította a táskáját, mielőtt belökte volna az ajtót. Úgy tervezte, belopakodik a saját kis fészkébe és nyugodtan dolgozik délig, vagy addig, amíg valakinek fel nem tűnik, hogy ott van. Ennek ellenére máris belefutott Astridba, aki a reggeli kávéját kavargatva igyekezett eljutni az irodájáig.  
\- Hiccup? Jól látok, te itt? – hitetlenkedett, aztán jelentőségteljesen az órájára nézett. Ezüst, elég márkás darab. – Ilyenkor? Biztos, hogy jól érzed magad? – miközben beszélt a homlokára simította a tenyerét, de szája sarkában mosoly bujkált.  
\- Jól van, na. Ez most így sikerült – szusszantott, és tétován a hajába túrt. – Izé, ha úgy jobb, megígérem, hogy soha többet nem fog előfordul. Meg ilyesmi.  
\- Így legalább többet tudsz dolgozni – hagyta rá Astrid. – És példamutató ám a többieknek, ha a főnök időben beér. Apropó, hogy haladsz?  
\- Végül is egész jól – vont vállat, mire Astrid megbökte a mellkasát.  
Kicsit örült, mikor végre beléphetett az irodája ajtaján és ledobhatta a táskáját. Bekapcsolta a gépet, belezuhant a székébe és onnan nézett fel Astridra, aki vele tartott és most a helyiség közepén állt várakozásteljes arccal.  
\- Van még valami? – kérdezte, miközben még pakolászott keveset az asztalon. Megint nem volt elég hely, mint általában. – Astrid...  
\- Csak ki vagy virulva – jelentette be, és végignyalt a kanalán. – Szóval ti tényleg...  
\- Astrid!  
\- Jó-jó, vettem. De akkor mi ez?  
\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz! – vágta rá Hiccup. – Viszont én itt dolgoznék, szóval, ha csak engem akarsz heccelni, akár ránézhetnél a többiekre is. Mondjuk Snotloutra, vagy az ikrekre.  
\- Megyek már, megyek. Akkor majd még jövök. Talán. Vagy te jössz hozzám – szórakozottan rántott egyet a vállain, aztán kipenderült az ajtón.  
Hiccup most, hogy így rároppant az egyedüllét csendes nyugalma rajzolgatott vagy csak a ceruzája végét rágta. Több vázlatot is készített Daydreamnek, aztán elvetette őket, babrált a gépén, bütykölt keveset a haldokló nyomtatón és újra nekifogott volna rajzolni, mikor a telefonja sms-t jelzett.  
Daydream találkozni akart vele.  
Hátradőlt a székében, felhúzta egyik lábát, félig átkarolta és visszaírta, hogy már van is ötlete, mit csinálhatnának azon a pénteken. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Daydream örülni fog neki, de már egyébként is lebeszéltek mindent a nagykerrel és, ha időben akartak maradni muszáj volt anyagot választaniuk. Ráadásul, ha elmegy vele, talán támad valami ötlete az ő cuccait illetően, vagy a másik rábökhet arra az anyagra, amit szívesen visel és arra is, amit kevésbé.  
A jelek szerint péntekig kényelmesen dolgozhatott a hétköznapi konfekción. Talán addig nem töri rá az ajtót senki, főleg nem Daydream és rángatja ki a kényelmi helyzetéből. És, ha szerencséje van, el is fogadják a terveket, aztán már egyenesben is vannak. Persze az egész sokkal egyszerűbben hangzott így fejben.

Végül abban maradtak, hogy pénteken a bejáratnál találkoznak. Daydream érte jön kettőre, legfeljebb fél háromra és együtt mennek anyagot nézni. Aztán Hiccup negyed háromra befejezte az utolsó simításokat, beledobta a vázlatfüzetét a táskájába, kikapcsolta a gépét és szinte fellökte Snotloutot, aki káromkodva fordult utána, végül ráhagyta. Nyitva hagyta az ajtót, ahogy ledöcögött a lépcsőn és még az ajtóban gyorsan körbenézett, nem-e látja valaki.  
Daydream nem messze a bejárattól, a kitámasztott motorjának dőlt, egyik kezét a barna bőrdzsekije zsebébe mélyesztette, másikat az ülésen heverő bukósisakon tartotta és lusta dallamot kopogott rajta. Hiccup csak egy pillanatra mérte végig, annyira, hogy belehasítson a szikra: le akarja rajzolni így, ebben a pózban, ebben a ruhában, kócosan. A következő másodpercben kiszúrta a motort. A csillogó fekete lakkozás, ahogy a fémen megtört a fény, a masszív és áramvonalas test... és már szinte érezte a fekete bőrülés érintését, az ujjait a kormányon. Egy kósza emlék, míg eszébe jutott, milyen, mikor együtt száguld az idővel és egy kicsit talán le is hagyja, vagy ahogy élesen bevesz egy kanyart.  
És zihálva tért vissza a valóságba, tompán intett Daydream felé, megeresztett egy csálé mosolyt és miközben odasétált hozzá még hátrasandított az ablakok felé. Nem látott odafenn senkit, amitől némileg megnyugodott. Úgy érezte, senkinek semmi köze a magánéletéhez, ahhoz, hogy kivel van együtt és kivel nem, de tisztában volt a töméntelen beszólással is, amit kapott volna, ha az egész kiderül. Jobb, ha inkább kettejükre marad az egész. Mindenkinek jobb.  
\- Szia – köszönt rá, és futó sosevolt csókot nyomott az ajkaira.  
\- Heló – mosolygott rá, és kicsit összeborzolta a haját a tarkójánál. – Mehetünk?  
\- Persze – bólintott rá Hiccup, de közelebbről is végigmérte a motort. Ujjait végigfuttatta a fém vázon, a lakkozáshoz leheletfinoman ért hozzá és megpihent a bőrön. – Woah, fantasztikus motor.  
\- Night Fury – bólintott rá Daydream, aztán felemelte az ülést és kivett belőle egy fekete bukósisakot, és Hiccupnak nyújtotta. Ő nem vette el, csak nézett a kezére, aztán nyelt egyet.  
\- Fantasztikus, tényleg, de nem hiszem, hogy én... – kezdte bizonytalanul és elrántotta a kezét a motorról. – Nem szeretnék felülni – fejezte be határozottan.  
\- Mögöttem biztonságban lennél.  
\- Azt hittem, ha az én kezemben van az irányítás, akkor is biztonságban vagyok. – Nyomatékosításképpen kicsit megemelte a bal lábát. Nem feltűnően, éppen csak úgy, hogy a másik észrevegye.  
\- Bízz bennem, megígérem, hogy nem lesz baj. Oké?  
\- Nem. – Megrázta a fejét, hátrébb lépett. Majdnem kibukott az ajkain egy „sajnálom", de végül visszanyelte. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Szóval akkor megyek metróval, és ott találkozunk, megfelel? – Daydream kelletlenül bólintott, de azért elkísérte az aluljáróig, addig elküldte a címet és csekkoltak egy útvonalat neki.  
Hiccup lezuhant egy ülésre és fellökte a fejhallgatóját, maxra nyomott hangerő, lehunyta a szemeit és igyekezett nem jeges szélre, hegyekre és a végtelenig nyúló tengerre gondolni. Elég lehetetlen dolog, hogy a honvágy hat év után támadja meg, amúgy sincs semmi értelme, ő nem megy vissza, nem akar és nem fog. Kezdődne az egész elölről, semmi szüksége, ő itt jól érzi magát.  
Daydream ott várta az épület előtt és rámosolygott, majd egy csalódott szusszanást hallatott, mikor elment mellette.  
\- Hé, most nem kapok...?  
\- Telhetetlen vagy – csóválta a fejét, de visszafordult. – Most az jön, hogy elrabolod a szívemet?  
\- Ó ugyan, hová tenném? – kérdezett vissza. Hiccup várakozón nézett rá. – Óh! Hát tudod, már van személyzet a palotámban.  
\- Nem mintha takarítani akartam volna – morogta maga elé, de azért egy mosollyal jelezte, hogy jól szórakozik.  
\- Nem mintha hagynám – vigyorgott rá, ahogy odahajolt, és röviden szájon csókolta.  
\- Ez igazán megnyugtató, amúgy sem vagyok kifejezetten rendmániás – válaszolta, és végül beléphettek az épület fotocellás ajtaján.  
Két lépés után Hiccup igyekezett lopakodásra váltani, és megcélozta az első magasabb polc takarását. Szerencsére a tulaj éppen mással foglalkozott, így ők észrevétlenül el tudtak tűnni a sorok között.  
\- Miért lapulunk? – érdeklődte egy perccel később Daydream. Rápillantott, de nem tűnt úgy, mint akit különösebben zavar a helyzet.  
\- Tudod Johann, a tulajdonos... szereti mindenkinek elmesélni az életét, olyan szinten le tud szívni öt perc alatt, hogy olyat te még nem láttál – magyarázta. – Próbáljunk meg addig nem összefutni vele, míg nem muszáj.  
\- Áhá. Oké, te vagy a főnök. Bár ez a nagyker nem valami romantikus randihely. – Vetett rá egy lapos oldalpillantást. – Jól van, jól van, nem úgy értettem! Tudom, már megígértem korábban.  
\- Máris javuló tendenciát mutatsz – jelentette ki elégedetten. Daydream sóhajtott.  
\- Rajtad nem lehet kiigazodni.  
\- Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan, és körülnézett. Elővette a listát, amire felírta, miből mennyi kell elsőre, s most kipécézett magának egy polcot, amiről leheletkönnyű muszlinok lógtak kék színben, már előtte is volt Sassa ruhája, csak a megfelelő árnyalatot kereste hozzá.  
\- Egyik pillanatban úgy viselkedsz, mint egy szűzlány, a következőben meg... hát, nem úgy.  
\- Erről a témáról már lekéstél – jegyezte meg, ahogy a fény felé fordított egy halovány égszínkék árnyalatot és átpillantott rajta.  
\- Mi? Nane! Kivel? Mikor?  
\- Nem igazán tartozik rád. – Hiccup sóhajtott. – Még az egyetemi kollégiumban. Tudod, a lányok szeretik a kedves és figyelmes srácokat.  
\- Komolyan?  
\- Jamm.  
\- Nekem nem tűnsz figyelmesnek – közölte egyszerűen.  
\- Hát ne haragudj, de ha én nem vagyok figyelmes, akkor te egyenesen bunkó – felelte nyugodtan.  
\- Hé, ez csúnya volt!  
\- Inkább őszinte.  
\- Kezdem nem érteni, miért is lógunk mi együtt...  
\- Mert nem bírod elviselni, hogy van valaki a világon, aki nincs elájulva attól, hogy rámosolyogsz? – tippelte. Daydream meglepetten bámult rá. – Hiúságban versenyezhetsz Howellel* bármikor.  
\- Én nem...!  
\- Dehogynem – vágta rá. – Az zavar csak bennem, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi arra, akiről elhiteted a világgal, hogy te vagy. Már annyira rajta vagy a dolgon, hogy már majdnem magadat is átvágtad. _Figyeltem._ Ez a verzió hogy tetszik?  
\- Ezzel mégis mit akarsz elérni?  
\- Légy őszinte – felelte egyszerűen. – Nem muszáj hozzám, kezdetnek elég, ha magadhoz az vagy.  
\- Nagyon okosnak hiszed magad, mi?  
\- Ne vedd bántásnak – tette hozzá. – Nem akartalak megbántani. Csak én így látom. Jobb lesz, ha most témát váltunk.  
Daydream hallgatott egy ideig, majd kibökte:  
\- Jövőhéten pár napra Franciaországba utazom. – Hiccup rápislogott.  
\- Szóval te sem fogsz kilátszani a munkából? – érdeklődte.  
\- Pontosítok: halálra fogom unni magam. Na várj, a te sem részt úgy érted, hogy te csinálni fogsz valamit?  
\- Hétfőn szabok majd, kedden összerakom Sassa ruháját, szerdán jön próbálni – magyarázta lelkesen, a beszólást fel sem véve. – Fishlegs talált egy jó testfestéket, azt is ki akarjuk próbálni közben. Remélem, tetszeni fog neki, szerintem gyönyörű lesz.  
\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha belé lennél zúgva.  
\- Én a művészet szerelmese vagyok, nem Sassáé – felelte, ahogy felírta kétféle kék színkódját a papírra és már ment is tovább a barna polc felé, egy pillanatra megállva a liláknál.  
Egy egészen kósza másodpercig valami azt súgta neki, hogy tudna mit kezdeni vele, aztán csak megrázta a fejét és továbbállt. Vörösek, sárgák, barnák, fekete, a szivárvány színei és még annál is több. Daydream megjegyezte, hogy valami feketét el tudna viselni magán, és ő megjegyezte, felírta, csak úgy a többi fölé zárójelben. Hát, akkor lehet róla szó.  
\- Várj, várj, várj! – hadarta hirtelen Daydream és úgy vágott be elé, hogy majdnem feldöntött egy sort. – Mi az, hogy a művészet szerelmese? És én? – A hangjában vidám heccelődés bujkált.  
\- Ezt inkább hagyjuk – vágta rá, és megpróbált kitérni előle. – Szabad lesz?  
\- Ugyan már, a kapcsolatunk... úgy értem, te is akartad... ezt. – Kapkodva végigmutatott kettősükön és Hiccupban lassan körvonalazódott a problémája.  
\- Ha szerinted az a szerelem, hogy hasra vágódnak előtted az emberek, akkor nagyon rossz felé tapogatózol – felelte halkan, és sikerült megkerülnie, hogy aztán megtapogasson egy zöld árnyalatot. – Nem mintha valaha is hasra estem volna előtted.  
\- Én nem hiszem, hogy...  
\- Nézd, én nem tudom, mit hiszel és mit nem, de azt igen, hogy furcsa és gyerekes téveszméid vannak a kölcsönös vonzalomról és társairól – magyarázta, mire Daydream elkapta a vállát és maga felé fordította.  
\- Felejtsük el, oké? Nem akarok így elmenni – mondta, és a tekintetéből sütött valami, amit Hiccup nem tudott hová tenni. – Inkább együnk valamit, ha itt végeztünk, na?  
\- Hát... egy kávé belefér – válaszolt és elmosolyodott.

Daydream nem igazán értette, hogy tudtak egy ártatlan poénon látszólag megint összekapni, de nem foglalkozott vele sokat. Őt várta Párizs, a fények, a ragyogás, a legnagyobb és nívósabb európai divat. Hiccup nélkül. Egyelőre nem tudta, hogy ez jó-e vagy sem, de úgy gondolt rá, mint időre. Esélyre, hogy átgondolhassák rendesen ezt az egészet és még valami hasznosat is csinálnak közben.

\- Először le kell adnunk a rendelést – magyarázta Hiccup, és visszaindult a sorok között. Ő lopva odalesett; a papíron színkódok és anyagok szerepeltek egymás alatt. – Ha sikerül elszabadulnunk Johanntól szabadok vagyunk.  
\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha elrabolna és kínozna bennünket.  
\- Hát, végül is... – kezdte, de inkább újra átnézte a papírokat, hogy minden rendben van-e. – Tényleg szeret halálra untatni, szóval jobb, ha résen vagy. Nem foglak kimenteni.  
\- Oké, oké, inkább essünk túl rajta – sóhajtva vágta zsebre a kezeit, és elindult Hiccup után.  
Elég sokat beszélt egy elsőre (és kicsit másodjára is) furcsa, szakállas férfival, bár Daydreamnek úgy tűnt, igencsak egyoldali beszélgetést folytatnak. Hiccup leadta a papírokat, Johann biztosította róla, hogy iktatják és tájékoztatta a várható szállításról is. Aztán éppen belefogott egy történetbe valami festékről, ami olyan ritka, hogy alig tudott hozzájutni, de a fiú arra hivatkozott, hogy még sürgős elintéznivalója van és muszáj indulnia mielőtt elkésik.  
\- Tudok egy jó helyet – jegyezte meg Daydream, mikor kiléptek az utcára.  
\- Ó, nem! Nem hiszek a te _jó helyeidben_. Csak keressünk egy Gustót vagy Starbucksot, vagy... mindegy – legyintett Hiccup. – Koffeinre van szükségem.  
\- Randi? – vetette fel, mire a másik egy pillanatra rámeredt, aztán sóhajtott és megrántotta a vállát. – Na, gyere. Ígérem, nem lesz semmi.

\- Ez egy cukrászda – nyugtázta Hiccup, ahogy felpillantott a túlságosan csicsás és habos cégérre. – Cukrászda. Két kávézó mellett jöttünk el.  
\- Hidd el, jó lesz – bizonygatta Daydream, és ő kényszeredetten sóhajtott, mikor belépett a helyiségbe. Vagy utána megy, vagy lelép.  
Végül belépett mögötte és megcsapta a kávé és a piskóta jellegzetes illata. Leült Daydreammel egy kétszemélyes üvegasztalhoz, maga alá húzta a széket és zavartan dobolt ujjaival az üvegen. A másik intett és rendelt két kávét, aztán rámosolygott és lába kicsit az övének ütközött az asztal alatt.

\- Finom sütijeik vannak. – Hiccupnak úgy tűnt, mintha Daydream a pincérnőt mustrálta volna, míg hozzá beszélt. – Meg kellene kóstolnod.  
\- Aha – hagyta rá, és megkopogtatta állát a poháralátéttel. – Szóval tudsz franciául?  
\- _Très attrayante_ – vigyorgott rá. Egy percig összehúzott szemmel méregette, aztán könnyedén bokán rúgta. – Au! Hé!  
\- _Merci beaucoup, ma petite fille_.** – Hiccup gonoszkás vigyort küldött felé az alátét mögül.  
\- De hát azt mondtam, nagyon vonzó vagy – sóhajtotta és a pincérlányra mosolygott, mikor az kihozta a kávét, aztán tekintetével követte, ahogy visszasétál a pult mögé. – Köszönjük.  
\- Szerintem ő hanyatt vágta volna magát ettől – jegyezte meg a csészéje mögül, és megfújta a forró italt. – Egyébként én pedig, ahogy te is, nőnemben megköszöntem neked. Középfokúm van franciából, csak mondom.  
\- Ugyan már, csak odanéztem – mentegetőzött és dupla cukrot öntött a kávéba. A mondat többi részét inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta mielőtt kirobbantana valamit.

\- Oké, nem mondtam, hogy zavar.  
Egy hosszú percre közéjük feszült valami kínos hallgatásféle, aztán Daydream a sütikre terelte a témát, ő kijelentette, hogy semmi kedve enni, mire a másik visszavágott, hogy az nem kedv kérdésre és annyiban is hagyták a dolgot. Csendben kávéztak, közben olyan dolgokról beszéltek, mint, hogy Daydream járt-e már Párizsban korábban, mekkora az ottani kifutó, ismer-e francia modelleket és mennyire szereti a francia márkákat.  
Úgy belefeledkeztek, hogy már jócskán szürkült odakint, mikor Daydream rendezte a számlát, és elhagyták a cukrászdát. Hiccup úgy döntött, visszakíséri a motorjához, onnan úgyis közelebb van a metró meg minden.  
\- Hát akkor... – kezdte Daydream, ahogy előhúzta a bukósisakját. – Egy hét kényszerszünet?  
\- Egy hét távkapcsolat – pontosított Hiccup, és közelebb hajolt, hogy összeérintse az ajkaikat.  
Daydream puhán kóstolgatta az ajkait, aztán a nagyker falának döntötte és berántotta két épület közé. Úgy csókolta, mintha le akarná kortyolni a lélegzeteit és gondolatait, szomjas, kávéízű kannibál csókkal, amitől végigfutott a gerincén valami bizsergés. Átkarolta, a hajába túrt és reszketeg sóhajjal harapta be az alsó ajkát, mikor ajkai a nyakára siklottak. Daydream kezei a csípőjére simultak, a pulcsiját felgyűrte a köldökéig és egy pillanatra mindketten elfelejtették, hogy hol is vannak. Aztán Hicup lefogta a kezeit, vállával kicsit eltolta magától és zihálva hajtotta a hideg falnak a fejét, miközben visszarángatta a pulcsiját. Daydream legalább annyira kapkodta a levegőt, mint ő, csak a szemeiben villant valami, ami azt üzente, dühös rá, amiért megállította. Végül nagyot nyelt, megdörzsölte az arcát és ellökte magát a faltól.  
\- E-ezt... Nem hiszem, h-hogy... – kezdte, de csak megköszörülte a torkát és zsebre vágta a kezeit. – A-akkor én...  
\- Szia egy hét múlva – bólintott Daydream, és Hiccupnak az az érzése támadt, hogy azért vigyorog úgy, mert észrevette, hogy meg-megakadt a beszédben. – És semmi huncutság.  
\- Ezt nekem kéne mondanom – mormogta, és figyelte, ahogy berúgja a motort. A masina dorombolva életre kelt és Daydream még intett neki mielőtt kikanyarodott volna a forgalomba.

*Hiccup itt arra utal, hogy A vándorló palota [Diana Wynne Jones – Howl's moving castle] Howlja is ugyanolyan hiú, mint Daydream (a könyvről van szó, bár az animében is kiderül, csak nem annyira) - Katie  
**Daydream: „Nagyon vonzó vagy".; Hiccup: „Köszönöm szépen, kislányom." - megj: azért kislányom, mert Daydream is nőnemet használt és Hic' így vágott vissza neki. - Kija.

Névmagyarázat, yey~  
Whispering ~ a suttogó halál a Sárkányok – Hibbant-sziget harcosai [Dragons: Riders of Berk] 14. részéből (Mi van a mélyben? – What's on beneath);  
Red ~ Vörös Halál az első filmből;  
Johann ~ Kalmár Johann (Trader Johann) a sorozatokból.


	7. Chapter 7

VII. Fejezet 

Hiccup ott és abban a pillanatban elveszítette minden időérzékét, amikor hétfő délután kibontották az anyagokat, és csak arra rezzent fel legközelebb, hogy Astrid felhívta este kilenckor, hogy illene bezárnia és hazamennie. A szabás már majdnem kész volt. A metrón vette észre, hogy Daydream küldött neki egy képet üzenetben: repülőgép szárnya és habos felhők napfényben. Még tetszett is. Udvariasan visszaírt, jól utazott-e.  
És a napok tovaszaladtak rajta.  
Kedden befejezte a szabást, összefércelte a tündérruhát és órákig igazgatott rajta a próbababán, már kívülről tudta Sassa minden méretét, és mégsem volt biztos benne, hogy minden jó lesz. Közben Astrid és Ruffnut kipróbálták a testfestéket, amit Fishlegs szerzett, és Astrid jelenlétének hála nem pocsálták el csak az egyik tubus felét, a tapasztalataikkal viszont meg voltak elégedve, úgyhogy a maradék mehetett Astrid valamelyik szigorúan őrzött fiókjába, ahonnan a vicces kedvű, vagy éppen unatkozó munkatársak nem csaklizhatták el.  
Szerdán már a zöld anyagokat szabta a manóruhákhoz, amikor Sassa megérkezett. A lány elsőre hűvösnek tetszett, de amikor svédül mutatkozott be neki, még el is mosolyodott. A ruha pedig egyenesen tetszett neki, úgyhogy Astriddal végül mind a hárman elégedettek voltak.  
\- Minden kiegészítőt a végére hagyok – magyarázta a lánynak, miközben itt-ott beletűzött még a ruhába egy-egy gombostűt, vigyázva, hogy ne szúrja meg a lányt. – Szólunk, ha készen vannak a szárnyak is, és majd felveheted egyben. – Sassa rábólintott.  
Péntek délre befejezte az ikrek öltözékét, legalábbis össze voltak fércelve, és már csak a próbára vártak, ami a következő héten volt esedékes, úgyhogy addig nem volt értelme az apróságokkal foglalatoskodni rajtuk, így szombati napja Miroslava ruhájának szabásából állt.  
Szombat este Daydream felhívta, hogy felmehet-e hozzá.  
Valami olyasmire gondolt, hogy hiányolta őt az elmúlt hétben, attól függetlenül, mennyire felpörgött attól, hogy a tervei lassan de biztosan alakot öltöttek. A szabad-percek üresek voltak, és bár kezdett visszatérni egy emberileg normálisabb életstílusra (mint ilyenkor mindig), elalvás előtt így is túl sok ideje volt azon gondolkodni, egyáltalán mennyi esélyük van nekik kettejüknek kialakítani bármit, aminek köze van egy rendes kapcsolathoz. És mindig arra jutott, hogy Daydream túl gyerek hozzá. Hogy nem fogja megérteni az ő tartózkodását, és hamarabb fogja megunni a dolgot, mintsem belátná, a véleménye teljesen jogos. Hozzá kétségkívül jobban illett volna egy lángoló kamaszszerelem, amit Hiccup biztos volt benne, hogy nem tudna megadni neki. Csakhogy már nem voltak kamaszok. Huszonnégy évesek, részéről a kamaszkornak vége lett azon a ponton, hogy eljött otthonról.  
Daydream tökéletesen meglepte azzal, hogy már-már kedvesen rámosolygott, amikor ajtót nyitott, és csók helyett csak magához húzta és megölelte. A gesztusban nem volt semmi túl intim vagy tolakodó, éppen csak a hátán simított végig könnyedén, majd el is engedte.  
\- Hogy vagy? Fáradtnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg, ahogy kikerülte a dobozokat és eltűnt a nappaliban.  
Hiccup úgy döntött, nem tesz megjegyzést a hirtelen kedvességére vagy udvariasságára, mert abból csak vita lenne, és tényleg fáradt volt.  
\- Jahm, még ma is beszaladtam pár órára, meg egész héten túlóráztam – megvonta a vállát. – Kérsz valamit? Van teám, nemrég lett kész. Meddig maradsz?  
\- Tea? – pillantott fel rá hökkenten a kanapéról. Az ölében már ott terpeszkedett Tannlaus.  
\- Filteres Earl Grey. Hogy ne igyak annyi kávét – magyarázta.  
\- Jó lesz, köszi – biccentett, és visszafordult a macskához. Hiccup odament az asztalához, felmarta a saját bögréjét, és a konyha felé vette az irányt.  
\- Mondanám, hogy bocs a kupiért, de mindig kupi van – jegyezte meg. A nappalija nagy részét most szétterített rajzok borították, két vagy három mappa tartalma hevert szerteszét, az egyetemi vázlatait kereste a fűzőhöz, és persze nem találta, szóval megpróbált a neten keresni valamit, de elakadt és végül csak videókat nézegetett unalmában a rendetlenség közepén.  
\- Látom, benne vagy valamiben.  
\- Éppen nem. Szóval, meddig maradsz?  
\- A hétvégém szabad.  
\- Az enyém is – hagyta rá, ahogy visszafelé jött a két bögre teával.  
\- Hoztam neked valamit – közölte hirtelen, és a táskájából elővett egy lapos dobozt.  
\- Ma csupa meglepetés vagy – jelentette ki, mellé ült, és az asztalra tette a két bögrét. Daydream rámosolygott és felé nyújtotta a sötétzöld dobozt. – Köszönöm – vette át.  
Szürke, finom anyagú kendő került elő belőle, ahogy széthajtotta, rájött, hogy a fekete, mindenfelé futó vonalak Párizs utcáit jelölik rajta.  
\- Ez tök jó – mondta, és hagyta, hogy Daydream kivegye a kezéből a ruhadarabot, majd óvatosan, de ügyes mozdulatokkal a nyakába tegye.  
\- Örülök – mondta, és kissé közelebb hajolt. Még mindig fogta a kendő két szárát, és most finoman húzta maga felé. Hiccup engedett neki, az ajkaira hajolt egy csókért.  
\- Nem tudom, mi lelt téged Párizsban, de azt kell mondjam, jót tett – mondta elmosolyodva. Daydream visszamosolygott, de nem válaszolt, helyette megint megcsókolta, ezúttal hosszabban, de Hiccup nem érezte azt a parázs szenvedélyt mint korábban, a fiú visszafogta magát, és ez megnyugtatta.  
\- Szóval, mi a program?  
\- Én képtelen vagyok bármi hasznosat csinálni azon kívül, hogy itt összerámolok egy kicsit, és visszazsuppolom az egyetemi rajzaimat a szekrénybe. Hm... nézzünk valamit?  
\- Mire gondolsz?  
\- Hát, van pár sorozatom... Trónok Harca?  
\- Legyen – hagyta rá Daydream, és ő felkelt, hogy gyorsan összeszedje a papírokat. 

Elnézte Hiccupot, aki gyakorlott mozdulatokkal összeszedte a rajzokat a földről, és összeköthető mappába rakta őket. Odalépett mellé, hogy segítsen, de megakadt a szeme a kupac tetején lévő rajzon és felkapta. Jobban megnézve nagyon halvány színek voltak a papíron, amik elsőre nem is látszottak. A képen egy lány feküdt, talán egy ágyon, valami könnyű szövet takarta csak itt-ott.  
\- Az egyetem egyik modellje – szólalt meg Hiccup. – Nagyon ügyes volt.  
\- Ő most komolyan...?  
\- Nem, dehogy – nevetett fel a fejét rázva. – Nem igazi akt kép, és fürdőruha volt rajta.  
\- Áh. Szép – mondta, ahogy odanyújtotta.  
\- Kösz – elmosolyodott, és becsúsztatta a mappába a többi mellé.  
\- Szeretted az egyetemet, igaz? – kérdezte.  
\- Nagyon – bólintott rá. – Bizalmat szavaztak nekem, pedig nem hinném, hogy túl sok okuk volt rá. Valószínűleg soha nem mozdulok ki otthonról, ha nem vesznek fel. – Megvonta a vállát, és felkapta a mappákat, kinyitott egy szekrényt, hogy betegye őket, közben egy guriga fényes papír levetődött a felső polcról, és az elöregedett befőttes gumi elengedte, így Daydream nem állta meg, hogy ne nézze meg, mielőtt visszaadja.  
A 2010-es FantasyCon plakátja volt, vörös alapon fekete, fehér és sárga betűk rikítottak a programból ízelítőt, dátum és helyszín, weboldalcím, és fényképek tömkelege.  
\- Hé, ez én vagyok – bökött az egyik képre meglepetten.  
\- Mi? – Hiccup rápislogott, majd zavartan elvigyorodott. – A grafikusuk szőrén-szálán felszívódott abban az évben, és Heather pánikban hívott fel, hogy mentsem meg a világot ezzel a vacakkal – bökött a plakátra. – Az a kép meg saját – bökött arra, amin ő szerepelt. Éppen pózolt, talán a verseny előtt vagy után, de mindenképpen a hivatalos fotósoknak is, már nem emlékezett tisztán. – Az paróka? – kérdezte.  
\- Szerencsére – biccentett.  
\- Tök jó – hagyta rá, ahogy összetekerte a plakátot és az asztal mellett álló polcról felkapott egy másik gumit. – Nagyon jól nézett ki az a jelmez. Megvan még?  
\- Azt hiszem. – Nem volt túl lelkes, nem akart erről beszélgetni senkivel. A szereplés akkor még jó mókának tűnt.  
Aztán lekucorodtak a kanapéra és a laptopot bámulták, a póz fél óra alatt alakult ki: Hiccup szinte az ölében feküdt kényelmesen, a karfán átvetve a lábait, Tannlaus a hasára gömbölyödött és egy másodperce röhejesnek érezte ezt az egészet, hogy _leültek sorozatot nézni _de a fiú úgy tűnt, tökéletesen elégedett a helyzettel. Szóval nem szólt semmit, csak beletúrt a hajába néha, és az első rész végére Hiccup elaludt.

Azt már megszokta, hogy Tannlaus a hasára gömbölyödve alszik, az azonban szokatlan volt, hogy a párnája is lélegzett. Lustán felpislogott Daydreamre és eszébe jutott minden. Sorozatoztak, és fáradtabb lehetett, mint amilyennek gondolta magát. Óvatosan kinyújtózott, elfojtott egy ásítást és megvakarta Tannlaus füle tövét. A kandúr rápislogott, ásítva nyújtózott, aztán leugrott a földre és eltűnt a kanapé mögött.  
\- Jó reggelt – mondta vidoran Daydream, mire felmosolygott rá.  
\- Éhes vagy? – kérdezett rá, ahogy felült és megdörzsölte az arcát. – Rendelhetnénk valamit. Kínai? Szereted?  
\- Aha – bólintott rá, és lecsukta a laptopot, míg Hiccup előhalászta a mobilját.  
Rendelt valami könnyűt, az asztalra dobta a telefont és visszafordult Daydream felé. A fiú őt nézte, követte minden mozdulatát és megérintette a karját, mikor fel akart állni. Kicsit közelebb hajolt, de megrekedt egy ponton és Hiccup ebből is értett. Egészen hozzá húzódott, hogy a combjuk összeért és az ajkait leheletfinoman végighúzta az övéin. Pillekönnyű érintés, ami talán igaz sem volt, mégis lehunyta a szemeit és hagyta, hogy Daydream megismételje a mozdulatot. A szempillái megrebbentek, mikor ujjbegyeivel az arcát érintette. Hüvelykujjával végigsimította a szeme alatt és le a nyakáig. Állát az állának támasztotta, ajkaik szinte egymásnak simultak és mégis úgy érezte, fényévekre vannak egy csóktól. Mégis, amikor hátra döntötte a kanapén nem érezte úgy, hogy ezzel bármi probléma lenne. Daydream tenyerei a csípőjére siklottak, ő csak a hasára simította a kezeit és némán pislogtak egymásra. Érezte, ahogy a másik tekintete végigszalad a válla vonalán, le a mellkasán és megállapodik valahol a nadrágja szélénél, és hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha belátna a ruhái alá és végigcirógatná a bőrét.  
Beharapta az alsó ajkát, ahogy lejjebb hajolt, közben kezei feljebb csúsztak a bordáira és egészen közelről mosolygott rá. Magán hordozta a forró, kapkodó lélegzetét, ami egészen megszédítette, mikor homlokon csókolta. És egy érintés a szemöldökén, az arccsontján, a szája szélén...  
Mielőtt Daydream az ajkai után kaphatott volna megszólalt a kaputelefon és úgy ugrottak meg, mint akiket rajta kaptak. Pedig nem is történt igazán semmi.  
Hiccup pirulva és kapkodva kelt fel róla, és kissé sietősebben indult az ajtóhoz, hogy felengedje a futárt. Visszakocogott a táskájában lévő tárcájáért, majdnem felbukott Tannlausben aki elősurrant a kanapé mögül és most talált alkalmat, hogy hozzádörgölőzzön, és egész biztos volt benne, hogy valami idült vigyorral vette át a vacsorájukat, és magához képest sok borravalót adott neki. Átbattyogott a konyhába, letette a dobozokat és tányérokat vett elő. Egy perc múlva megterített, és Daydream is megjelent az ajtóban, a macskával a nyomában, majd leült a székre, végignézett az asztalon és egy rövid pillanatra elhúzta a száját.  
\- Komolyan azt várod, hogy majd bottal fogok enni? – Hiccup ráhunyorgott.  
\- Azt hittem, a New yorki lakcím kiadása előtt ellenőrzik, hogy az ember tudjon enni a létező összes evőeszközzel – jegyezte meg.  
\- Téged ellenőriztek? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.  
\- A kollégium volt a bejelentett lakcímem. Tudták, hogy az a hely az életre nevel. – Megvonta a vállát, és vett elő rendes evőeszközt is, Daydream megkönnyebbült sóhajjal vette át őket.  
És aztán le nem vette a szemeit arról, ahogy ő a pálcikákkal eszik. Hiccup akárhányszor felnézett rá, mindig találkozott a tekintetük, a fiú rámosolyogott.  
\- Oké, feladom – jelentette ki pár perc múlva. – Hogy vagy képes _tésztát _enni _azzal _ráadásul_ bal kézzel? – _Hiccup felnevetett.  
\- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, balkezes vagyok – mondta vidáman.  
\- Az addig oké, de a botok...  
\- Evőpálcika – pontosított azonnal. – Megtanítsalak? Bár, mint rámutattál, csak bal kézzel tudom megmutatni, hogy kell fogni.  
\- Végül is, sosem lehet tudni, mikor lesz rá szükségem – ment bele, és Hiccup megpróbálta elmagyarázni, hogyan kell megfogni a pálcikákkal a tésztát vagy a tavaszi tekercset, és Daydream szerint túlságosan kiakadt azon, mikor megpróbálta felnyársalni szerencsétlen húst, „mivel úgy mégiscsak könnyebb".  
Aztán igazán már csak szórakoztak mindketten, amit Hiccup unt meg hamarabb, és inkább elpakolta a maradékot és a mosogatóba tette az edényeket. Megnyitotta a vizet is egyúttal, de alig jutott egy villáig, Daydream máris mögé lopakodott, hogy átölelje. Egy ideig nem is történt más, majd Hiccup szabályosan beleborzongott egy csókba a nyakán.  
\- H-hé... í-így nem igazán lehet mosogatni... – motyogta, de szinte önkéntelen mozdulattal döntötte félre egy kicsit a fejét.  
\- Akkor felejtsd el a mosogatást és hagyd, hogy kényeztesselek – dorombolta egy újabb csók után. Az ajánlat több, mint csábító volt, ezt Hiccupnak is el kellett ismernie, és a tény, hogy a csókok ellenére Daydream kezei még mindig hasánál voltak összekulcsolva, megnyugtatta valamennyire.  
\- De-de semmi kapkodás.  
\- Ígérem – hagyta rá mosolygós hangon, és előre nyúlt, hogy elzárja a vizet. Hiccup addig szembefordult vele, zavartan és várakozón, Daydream rámosolygott és összesimította az ajkaikat. – Nyugalom – suttogta alig eltávolodva. – Gyere – hívta magával, ahogy átkarolta a vállainál, és szorosan összesimulva húzta magával át a nappalin a háló felé, Hiccup már az első lépésnél érezte, hogy ez így nem lesz jó, amikor megbotlott valamiben (talán a saját lábában?) meg már biztos volt, hogy ezt a dolgot nem neki találták ki. Elhúzódott kissé, hogy biztosan külön tudja választani a saját végtagjait, közben bocsánatkérően felmosolygott a fiúra, aki válaszul lazított a fogásán, még így is összekapaszkodva lépdeltek, csak valamivel lazábban és biztosabban.  
Hiccup megtorpant, amint beléptek a hálószobájába, annyira nem képzelt még ide hasonló jelenetet annak ellenére sem, hogy kétszer aludtak itt együtt, mégiscsak ez volt a legbelsőbb fészke, ahová elbújhatott a világ elől, lényegében az egész lakás az ő birodalma volt, azóta lakott itt, hogy kiköltözött a kollégiumból és azóta... nos, nem sokan jártak itt rajta kívül.  
Daydream szorosabban húzta magához, a háta a fiú mellkasához simult, és rendben volt az egész, nem akart máshol lenni. Daydream másik keze gyengéden végigsimított az oldalán és megállt a pólója aljánál, de csak a szegélyt piszkálta szórakozottan, az ujjai nem szöktek be a ruhadarab alá.  
\- Szóval, van valami testápolód? – érdeklődte halkan, mire Hiccup megrezzent.  
\- Öhm... – kezdte zavartan.  
\- Masszázshoz kell – tette hozzá, mire megnyugodva sóhajtott.  
\- Van... valahol... – motyogta, ahogy kibontakozott az ölelésből és az éjjeliszekrénye felé vette az irányt.  
\- Miért, mire gondoltál? – kérdezte csevegő hangnemben Daydream ahogy az ágyra huppant.  
\- Hogy én? Nem gondoltam semmire – közölte remélhetőleg elég hihetően, közben előhalászta a testápolót.  
\- Valakinek élénk a fantáziája – vigyorgott rá a fiú kajánul, mikor visszafordult felé.  
\- A fantáziámból élek – morogta válaszul és a kezébe nyomta a tubust.  
\- Remek – bólintott rá, vetett a kenőcsre egy pillantást és maga mellé ejtette. – Ezt most szépen levesszük – ugrott fel, s mielőtt még tiltakozhatott volna, Daydream kivette a nyakából sálat (még mindig ott volt) és felhúzta a pólóját, hogy muszáj volt engednie. – És most, irány az ágy.  
\- Miért érzem a vesztem – mormolta maga elé kispárnát gyűrve a feje alá.  
\- Ugyan, tetszeni fog – ígérte, és érezte, hogy a csípője alá ül. – Inkább mesélj arról, hány titoktetkód van még? – Daydream végigsimított a hátán a két lapockája között. Az érintése forró.  
\- Hm? Ja, az. Nincs... nincs több. Celeste, a vegvisir, meg... az.  
\- Ez nem egy rúna, igaz?  
\- Nem – sóhajtotta –, nem az. – A kíváncsisága valahol tetszett, az embereket általában nem érdekelték ilyen apró részletek, na persze, a hátán lévő tetoválásról nem is tudtak sokan, talán egy kezén is meg tudta volna számolni, hányan pontosan, de pont most, ebben a helyzetben nem akart róla beszélni.  
\- Rossz téma? – kérdezte óvatosan Daydream.  
\- Később elmondhatom – tért ki a válasz elől.  
\- Akkor most... – Hallotta, ahogy kinyitja a testápolót. – Vigyázz, hideg – figyelmeztette, de így is összerándult kissé és végigfutott rajta a hideg. – Ne aggódj – duruzsolta a fiú, és óvatos mozdulatokkal elsimogatta bőrén a krémet,–, mindjárt felmelegítelek.  
És tényleg, nem telt bele két perc, Hiccup elfelejtette, milyen is volt fázni, sőt, egy idő után lehunyta a szemeit és a fejét a karjaira hajtva szinte el is tudott volna aludni a kellemes érintésektől, teljesen ellazult, régen érezte magát ilyen nyugodtnak főleg valaki más társaságában. Valamivel később az érintések változtak, nem igazán tudta volna megmondani miben, de azon kapta magát, hogy felélénkült, minden tagját átjárja valami kellemes borzongás, egy ideig azonban nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, csak elemezgette az érzéseket, amik át meg átjárták a fiú érintéseire. Értette, pontosan értette hová akar elérni, és nem akarta megállítani. Ez a megközelítés sokkal jobban tetszett, mint a korábbiak, és úgy gondolta, egy esélyt adhat önmagának és Daydreamnek.  
És végszóra hallotta, érezte, hogy a fiú odafekszik mellé, először szinte hiányolta a súlyát a dereka környékéről, a lélegzete az arcát érte, a sajátja kissé kapkodó, és ahogy felnézett, azok a különleges, zöldarany szemek ráragyogtak a sűrű fekete szempillák közül. Daydream mosolygott, odanyújtotta a kezét és a hajába simított, ujjai elidőztek egy ponton, amitől megborzongott.  
\- Szeretnéd, hogy máshol is megmasszírozzalak? – Csak suttogott, csak egy egyszerű kérdés volt, a szemei, a pillantása miatt mégis nyelnie kellett egyet. Az ujjai a hajában lejjebb kúsztak a tarkója felé, a körmei hegyével finoman cirógatta a bőrét, Hiccup megrezzent és egy pillanatra le kellett hunynia a szemeit, hogy győzzön az önuralom. Mikor megint felpillantott, Daydream várakozón nézte, ajkain halovány, elégedett félmosoly. Pontosan tudja, mit csinál. – Szóval?  
Elkapta a kezét, finoman a csuklójára fonta az ujjait, ahogy az oldalára fordult szembe a fiúval, aki meglepett pillantással jutalmazta, hogy ő közelebb került hozzá, és továbbra sem eresztve a kezét, szinte ráfeküdt a másikra (mikor vette le a pulóvert és az ingét?), ahogy csókért hajolt. Daydream átkarolta, végigsimított az oldalán, kiszabadította a másik kezét is, hogy ölelhesse és érinthesse, ahol éri.  
\- Ezt egy határozott igennek veszem – jelentette ki elégedetten Daydream, mikor néhány légvételnyi szünetre megszakították a csókot.  
\- Vedd aminek akarod – morogta újabb csókra hajolva, mielőtt még a fiú bármit is mondhatott volna válaszul.

A fürdőszoba párája nyálkásan tapadt a csempékre, Daydream meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a kádban több a hab, mint a víz, de nem zavarta igazán. Tekintetével követte, ahogy Hiccup belépett a kádba, rámarkolt a kapaszkodóra és mellé huppant. Hátát a mellkasának húzta, átkarolta és fejét a vállára ejtette, ahogy mélyet lélegzett. A sűrű, forró levegőben ez nem volt könnyű feladat.  
\- Szóval, akkor most már elmondod? – kérdezte, és felhőpuha habot kent Hiccup lapockái közé, oda ahol a harmadik tetoválása volt.  
\- Ez nem olyan régi, már az egyetemre jártam. Vagyis akkor kezdtem, na – kezdte lassan. – Eléggé szét voltam csúszva meg minden, fogalmam sem volt róla, mit akarok kezdeni az életemmel, melyik lenne a helyes döntés, merre tovább, aztán egyszer csak jött ez, és rájöttem, hogy akarok valamit, ami arra emlékeztet, hogy végre tudom, ki vagyok.  
Daydream némán bólogatott, és elgondolkozva szorította ajkait a szeplős vállának. Figyelte, ahogy elpattannak az apró buborékok és egészen elkalandozott, mikor Hiccup a nyakának simította az arcát és jobb lábát csobbanva átvetette az övén. Kérdezni akart még valamit az egyetemről, rá akart kérdezni arra a régi barátnőre is, végül mégsem érezte alkalmasnak a pillanatot. Ráadásul a forróság is kis híján elnyomta, de semmi kedve nem volt kapkodva kiszállni és törölközőbe csavarva visszasétálni a szobába. Magának érezte ezt az egészet, egy örökké-pillanatnak, mintha belefagytak volna az időbe, és sosem történt volna semmi. Mintha sosem...  
\- Min gondolkozol? – kérdezte Hiccup, és kicsit távolabb húzódott, ahogy az ujjaira szedett némi habot.  
\- Csak azon, hogy mi mindent tartogatsz még abból, amit az egyetem adott neked – mormolta, aztán prüszkölve köhögött fel némi habot, amit az arcába kapott. – Héé! Hát szabad ilyet?  
\- Naná. És tudod mit? Tökre megérte – bólogatott magának, és igyekezett elhajolni egy választámadás elől, de Daydream fürge volt, a kád meg kicsi.  
Habos víz fröccsent a szőnyegre, és jócskán csatatérré változtatták a fürdőt, mire hajlandóak voltak kiszállni. És Daydream magán érezte Hiccup tekintetét, mikor megigazította a haját, vagy mikor a tükörben alaposan megvizsgálta az arcát és még akkor is, mikor azért panaszkodott, hogy kiáztak az ujjai a fürdés alatt.  
\- Mindjárt megsajnállak, tényleg. Na menj már – nevetve igyekezett kifelé tolni a vállánál és ő készséggel hagyta is magát, miközben valami szúrós borostáról magyarázott. – Jaj, ugyan már! Egyáltalán nem esett baja a babapopsi bőrödnek. Különben meg neked is van.  
Azzal, hogy bebizonyítsa igazát végighúzta kézfejét az állán. Az alig egy napos borosta halvány sercegéssel karistolta végig a bőrét, és Daydream inkább nem tett megjegyzést. Könnyebb volt úgy. Helyette magával húzta Hiccupot az ágyba, hagyta, hogy az oldalához bújjon és nem is olyan sokkal később már aludt is.  
Ő meg a plafont bámulva átkarolta, magába szívta az illatát, felidézte az ízét és egészen boldognak érezte magát tőle. Volt kihez tartoznia, ráadásul egyre inkább úgy gondolta, hogy Hiccup a legangyalibb fiú, akivel csak összehozhatta a sors. Egyszerűen csak nem engedhette meg magának, hogy tönkretegye. Se őt, se a kapcsolatukat.

Névmagyarázat:  
Ruffnut ~ Kőfej.

Szóval, tisztázzuk Hic' tetkóit is: a bal csuklóján tekeredik körbe a kékszemű hósárkány, Celeste [olasz, 'cseleszte', égszínkéket jelent]; a jobb csuklójának belső oldalán van az iránytű, a vegvisir ['vegviszír'; két jelentése van: a) segít a harcosnak a csatában, megrettenti az ellenfelet és elűzi a félelmet a viselőjéből, b) ez kell nekünk: az elvándorolt harcosnak utat mutat hazafelé, bármerre is legyen a világban]; és a hátán, a lapockái között van a chiefmark, tudjátok, a jel, amit Gothi rajzolt a homlokára a második film végén.

Fun fact: volt egy ilyen kihívásunk magunk felé, hogy a fiúknak a századik oldal előtt kell intimebb viszonyba kerülniük, különben megette a fene a ficet, a 85. oldalon sikerült kiviteleznem a dolgot, jej. Mi nyertünk!

Éss szomorú hír, de a közeljövőben rá kell állnunk a heti frissre, mert Kija dolgozik, én is megyek vissza az iskolapadba meg remélhetőleg dolgozni is, így a tempónk is lassul, nem beszélve a saját ficeinkről. Megértéseteket ez ügyben köszönjük.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. Fejezet

Hiccup felpislogott a plafonra, kilenc múlt, és mellette Daydream olyan nyugodtan aludt, hogy biztos volt benne, egy ideig még nem fog felébredni. Óvatosan kibújt a karjaiból, magában megállapította, hogy továbbra is ruhátlanok mind a ketten, aztán nem foglalkozott a dologgal különösebben, az ágy szélére húzódott és nyújtózkodott egyet, pihentnek érezte magát, sőt, tettre késznek, vidámnak. Ritkán érzett hasonlót. Hátramosolygott az alvóra, közben a szeme sarkából megpillantotta az ágy mellé hajigált ruháit. Odanyúlt, hogy felvegye és összehajtsa őket, a pulóver egy pillanat alatt megvolt, csinos hajtott rendben, az ingnél megakadt. A zsebben volt valami, ami most könnyedén a tenyerére csúszott.  
Négyzet alakú, majdnem tenyérnyi pénztárca, egyszerű, fekete bőr, fehér varrással, de valahogy túl könnyű. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy a ruhakupac tetejére teszi, de aztán megakadt a mozdulatban. Nem érdekelte, hogy hány hitelkártyája vagy bankszámlája van Daydreamnek, egyvalami azonban nagyon is érdekelte, amit jobb híján most megtudhat egy személyi okmányból... Óvatosan kinyitotta a tárcát, végigpillantott a tartalmán: műanyag kártyák halma csak, és hoppá, személyi igazolvány. Született London, 1990. december 28., születési név... Elmosolyodott.  
\- Mit csinálsz... – motyogta mögötte álmosan a fiú. – Bújj vissza.  
\- Csak összehajtottam a ruháidat, amiket olyan hévvel dobáltál le az este – mosolygott hátra. Daydream felült, a paplan lecsúszott az ölébe, felfedve a világos bőrét.  
\- És ahhoz miért kell a tárcám? – A hangja megrovó volt, hűvös.  
\- Öhm... Be-benne volt ésss... – Vett egy mély levegőt. – Sajnálom, csak a nevedet szerettem volna megtudni. – Hiccup valamiért arra gondolt, hogy dühös lesz rá, ez egy tökéletesen olyan stikli amiért mérges is lehet, és ami miatt még ő is hülyén érezte magát abban a pillanatban. Azonban a másik nem szólt semmit, percekig csak nyúlt a csend, míg felpillantott, félig felé is fordult. Daydream csak nézett rá, éles pillantással, a redőny csíkjai között besütő fényben a szemei aranynak tetszettek. – Ne haragudj... – szólalt meg halkan. – E-ez csúnya volt, és nagyon nem szabadott volna, nagyon sajnálom, tényleg – hadarta egy szuszra. – H-hé, mondj már valamit... – motyogta a hajába túrva kínjában.  
\- Ennyi?

\- Mi ennyi?  
\- Csak... ennyi?  
\- Mit... kellene még mondanom? – pislogott értetlenül. – Nagyon mérges vagy?  
\- Mi, nem. Hát... nem nevetsz... Nem...  
\- Miért nevetnék?  
\- A nevemen?  
\- Eh? De hát tök jó – rázta meg a fejét, teljesen összezavarodottan. Aztán, ahogy a fiúra nézett, az őszintén csodálkozó tekintetére, valamit megértett. – Szóval... azért nem akarod, hogy bárki tudja a nevedet, mert valaki bántott miatta? – Daydream biccentett, úgy tűnt, zavarban van. Hiccup szusszantott. – Ha ennyire zavar, miért nem változtatod meg?  
\- És húzzak ujjat apámmal, mi? Na, ezt a helyemben senki nem gondolná komolyan – mosolyodott el, de a mimika inkább keserű volt.  
\- Én a helyedben nem foglalkoznék vele – mondta kis mérlegelés után. – Mármint, hé, senkinek semmi köze hozzá, nem te választottad, akkor meg nem mindegy?  
A fiú rápislogott, majd elmosolyodott és odamászott hozzá, hogy megcsókolhassa. Gyengéd volt és kedves, az egyik keze a nyakára siklott, de lejjebb nem, aztán a vállára hajtotta a fejét és úgy maradt. Hiccup vetett még egy pillantást az igazolványra, mielőtt visszacsúsztatta volna a tárcába és azt csukva a pulóverre tette volna.  
\- Szóval, Thaddeus...  
\- Ne-ne-ne hívj így – tiltakozott, de a hangja mosolygós maradt.  
\- De nekem tetszik.  
\- Akkor se.  
\- Próbáltál már keresni rá valami becézést? Thad vagy Ted, vaaaagy-  
\- Nem! – vágta rá, és felemelkedett. – Nézd! – mutatta fel a karját. – Még a hideg is ráz az ötletre! Nem maradhatnánk az eddiginél? Kérlek?  
\- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá – vont vállat.  
\- Ragaszkodom – hagyta rá.  
\- Rendben.  
\- Kösz – végre megint elmosolyodott, sőt, megölelte, és visszahúzta fekvő helyzetbe, magukra rántotta a paplant. – Szóval, ott tartottunk, hogy miért is nem bújsz vissza mellém? Nem mintha a kilátás nem lett volna jó, de azért így mégiscsak jobb... – duruzsolta elégedetten és végigsimított a nyakától lefelé a hátán és a fenekén át a combjáig majd vissza. Hiccup felsóhajtott a mozdulatra és közelebb bújt hozzá.  
\- Egy kéjenc vagy – jelentette ki azért.  
\- Mondj újat – vigyorgott rá.  
\- Hal lesz ebédre. Amit meg kell venni, szóval elmegyünk vásárolni egy kávé után. Mit szólsz?  
\- Hát, lényegesen több ruhát igényel az én ötleteimnél, de azért enni kell...  
\- Én is így gondolom. Éppen ezért most főzök egy kávét.  
Daydream először nem akarta engedni, hogy kikeljen mellőle, még a kávé csábítására sem, aztán mégis a tekintetével kísérte, ahogy kibiceg a konyhába. Elégedetten hordozta végig pillantását a fehér bőrén, vékony combjain, feszes fenekén, fel a gerince ívén a tarkójáig és szórakozottan számolgatta a szeplőit; egy, két, há'... Egészen addig, míg el nem tűnt az ajtó mögött.

Kinyújtózott és hallotta, ahogy Hiccup felbont egy konzervet Tannlausnek, aztán zörög a kávéfőzővel, hopp a csap, egy lélegzetételnyi csend és már főtt is az éltető nedű. A fiú ennek ellenére mégsem tért vissza hozzá azonnal, amikor mégis felbukkant már alsónadrág volt rajta.  
\- Jaj, ne már! Tíz perc? Öt? – alkudozott, és ragaszkodóan magához ölelte a párnát.  
\- Vagy felkelsz, és tudunk enni – ajánlotta, ahogy átsétált a szekrényhez.  
Őszintén örült neki, hogy Daydream nem öltözteti többet, de eszébe jutott, amit korábban, egy kellemetlen estével ezelőtt mondott neki egy sálról és a fehér nadrágjáról. Hát, a sálat megkapta egyenesen Párizsból, szóval miért is ne? Belebújt az elég szűk fehér farmerbe, megkereste az egyik kedvenc pulcsiját a Night Vision borítójával és a Keep Calm and Listen to Imagine Dragons felirattal.  
\- Menő – jegyezte meg Daydream, és segített eligazgatni rajta a sálat, hogy takarja azt a parányi szívásnyomot a nyakán, amiről inkább tudomást sem vett. – Messze megyünk?  
\- Ó, szörnyen. Szerinted mégis milyen messze van a legközelebbi szupermarket?  
\- Nem tudom, elég csendes ez a környék – vont vállat.  
\- New Yorkban? Ezt te se gondoltad át – csóválta a fejét Hiccup. – Hm... talán kaphatsz valami finomat.  
\- Hagyjál békén!  
Daydream elhúzódott, még egyszer végigmérte és vidáman kocogott a konyhába, mikor szörcsögve jelzett a kávéfőző. Hiccup követte, és közben elmosolyodott azon, hogy aktívabbnak érzi magát, mint általában szokta. És, hogy ennek talán lehet némi köze a fiúhoz.  
\- Délután mit csinálunk? – kérdezett rá Daydream, és szorgosan fújkálta a kávéját. – Csak mert lenne egy-két javaslatom, ha neked esetlen nincs.  
\- Várjál, bevásárolunk, főzünk, eszünk, aztán... passz. Ühm... mit szólnál egy mozihoz?  
\- Benne vagyok. Megnézzük előre, hogy mit adnak, vagy izgalmasabb ott megtudni? – töprengett hangosan, és húzta volna elő a mobilját, mikor Hiccup megrántotta a vállát. – Oké, akkor meglepi.

Szerencsére a szupermarket nem volt teli emberekkel, nem fenyegette őket a hosszú sor veszélye a pénztárnál, így kapkodniuk sem kellett. Hiccup a kocsira támaszkodva fürkészte a sorokat, Daydream nem messze tőle két tábla csokoládéval ismerkedett. Az egyik egészmogyorós, a másik karamellkrémes. Aztán visszatette őket, és pont akkor szemezett egy zacskó gumigilisztával, mikor Hiccup mellé ért.  
\- Ha farkasszemet akarsz nézni vele, már most mondom, hogy vesztettél – mutatott rá, és tenyerét finoman a vállára simította.  
\- Viccelsz, az idejét se tudom, mikor ettem utoljára – nyögte, és olyan bánatosan nézett, amennyire csak tellett tőle. – Sajnálsz? Remélem, hogy sajnálsz. Sajnálj!  
\- Ok-oké. Kaphatsz egy... olyat! – Azzal elnyúlt mellette, és felkapott egy mangós-málnás diabetikus csokoládét. – Ennek a csomagolásában több kalória van, mint magában a csokiban. Na?  
\- De ne azt, a narancsosat – tiltakozott, és ezzel el is dőlt.  
Vettek kenyeret, aztán Daydream minden áron ki akarta könyörögni, hogy Hiccup tolja a kocsiban, amire még ötödjére is nemleges választ kapott, magával rángatta a fűszerekhez, el a sajtpult mellett, át az alkoholoknál, míg meg nem találták a halakat. Daydream furcsán méregetett néhány jégágyra terített tintahalat és polipot, megpróbált összehaverkodni egy bamba döglött lazaccal és néhány élővel is, akik szorgos tátogással követték az ujját az üveg előtt.  
\- Ne már, most komolyan? Mint egy óvodás.  
\- Vigyük haza. Láttam pár akváriumot néhány sorral odébb, tök buli lesz – magyarázta, és a háta mögé mutatott. Hiccup elfojtotta kitörni készülő nevetését. – Lehetne a neve Hank, megtanítanám pacsizni meg minden.  
\- Haza fogjuk vinni – biztosította Hiccup. – Ami azt illeti meg is fürdetjük a pácban.  
\- De már elneveztem!  
\- Lefogadom, hogy nem láttad a Bambit – sóhajtotta, és Hank hamarosan ott pihent a kosár alján gondosan becsomagolva.  
\- Köret?  
\- Krumpli?  
\- Ha azt akarod, hogy kirúgjanak ahhoz nem kell főznöd rám.  
\- Jól van, Thad, akkor mondd meg te, mi legyen a köret – vágta rá, és gáláns mozdulattal intett felé.  
\- Hát, mondjuk... Hé! Biztos, hogy le akarod játszani Harry? – villantott felé egy győzedelmes vigyort, aztán furcsa kifejezéssel az arcán figyelte, ahogy Hiccup tejet, margarint és főzőtejszínt pakolt a kosarukba, aztán megindul a hagyma felé. – Mit művelsz?  
\- Nyugi, te bemutattál a reggelinek, én bemutatlak a népem konyhájának – magyarázta könnyedén.  
Daydream jobbnak látta, ha nem tiltakozik, csak zsebre vágta a kezeit, végigmért egy póréhagymát, amit szerencsére nem vittek el, aztán mehettek is a kasszához. Ahol Hiccup hozzácsapott még az egészhez egy csomag rágót és egy papírtáskát, és az ő kezére csapott, mikor vigyorogva az óvszerek felé nyúlt.

Mindenesetre nehezebb volt kipakolni a lakásban, mint eleinte hitték. Hiccup töltött maguknak még egy kávét a főzéshez, Tannlaus elősomfordált, mikor Hank a márványpultra került, Daydream pedig csak leült a múltkori helyére és a csokiját bontogatta teljes műgonddal.  
\- Otthon is főztél? – kérdezte hirtelen, és szusszantott, mikor a csomagolás megadta magát.  
\- N-nem mondanám. Otthon minden annyira... más volt.  
\- Oh... hát, értem – biccentett, és hagyta Tannlausnek, hogy megszagoljon egy darabot az édességből. – Azért tök klassz anyukád lehet, hogy ilyen helyi kajákat is tudsz.  
\- Nálunk in-inkább apám főzött, vagy a család barátja – hadarta, és észrevette, ahogy a késsel megtorpan egy percre a hal fölött, és benntartja a levegőt.  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – Lassan állt fel, hátulról átkarolta Hiccupot, és finoman kivette a kezéből a kést. Valahogy érezte a kisugárzásán, hogy nemet akar neki mondani, hogy fél attól, hogy a családjáról kérdez. Márpedig a legkevésbé sem akarta, hogy rosszul érezze magát. – Mi is ennek a pontos neve, amit most csinálsz?  
\- Plokkfiskur. – A szó olyan könnyed természetességgel gördült le az ajkairól, ahogy még sosem hallotta beszélni és ez tetszett neki. – Krumplis, tejszínes hal rozskenyérrel. Egészséges, finom és... te most...?  
\- Nem, én nem – ellenkezett, ahogy arcát félig a nyakába fúrta, úgy nézte, hogy mit csinál a hallal.  
\- Akkor lehetne, hogy a csípőddel nem... Thad, el fogom vágni a kezem és nem akarunk véres kaját – jegyezte meg Hiccup, de egy kicsit oldalra fordult, hogy suta csókot váltsanak. – Az úgy kevésbé lenne hagyományosan izlandi.  
\- A kenyeret meg a krumplit amúgy is le kell majd dolgozni.  
Hiccup inkább nem mondott semmit, nem sokkal később viszont Daydream is beállt segíteni, és meglepően ügyesnek bizonyult. Legalábbis iszonyatos sebességgel szeletelt hagymát és a lehető legkevesebb pazarlással pucolt burgonyát. Idő közben valamelyikük kapcsolt zenét is, arra terítettek, és végül bent hagyták evés közben is. Daydream többször is megdicsérte a halat és kicsivel többet is evett belőle mint amennyit átlagban enni szokott.  
\- Na jó, mit csináltál? Pontosabban én mit csináltam? – kérdezte Hiccup mosolyogva, és letette a kenyeret a tányérjára. – Gyanúsan dicséred, szóval tuti, hogy elrontottam valamit. És különben sem kell megenned, ha nem ízlik.  
\- Nem, nem! Pont, hogy ízlik, és ez baró, főleg azok után, amit az izlandi konyháról hallottam.  
\- Ez az, csak kedvesen.  
\- Öhm... izé... szóval mozi? – hárított Daydream. – És, ha nem adnak olyat, ami érdekelne?  
\- Akkor hazajövünk, levetkőzünk és South Parkot nézünk. A filmet.  
\- Ennyi erővel pornót is rakhatnál be.  
\- Naa, nekem arra nincs szükségem. És különben se én vagyok kiplakátolva a metróban.  
\- Ez csúnya volt. Nagyon. Ugye tudod, hogy most vérzek belül?  
\- Aha. És azt tudtad – kezdte Hiccup sejtelmes hangon, és közelebb is hajolt az asztal fölött –, hogy Hank meghalt?  
\- Aú, és megint csak: aú. A köcsögje! Legalább hagyott rám valamit? – kérdezett vissza.  
\- Áh, csak egy finom vacsorát és a bűntudatot.  
Összenevettek, aztán Hiccup felállt, hogy elmosogasson, Daydream felajánlotta neki, hogy segít, de nem fogadta el, helyette melegíttetett vele kávét, és nagyjából valahogy így kerültek a kanapéra. Daydream félig keresztülfeküdt Hiccupon, fejét az oldalának döntötte, és, ha nem terjengett volna kávéillat, biztosan elalszik.  
\- Lehet, hogy jobban szórakoznánk, ha maradnánk. Hm? – suttogta Daydream, ahogy egyik tenyerét finoman a combjára simította.  
\- Lehet – biccentett lassan, és inkább megfogta a kezét. Hüvelykujjával puhán körözött a bőrén, ahogy nagy levegővel folytatta. – Kár, hogy soha nem tudjuk meg.  
\- De nem is adnak semmi jót – nyögte, és felemelkedett fektéből, hogy közelebb hajolhasson.  
\- Te megnézted? Csaló.  
\- Ó, büntess meg! – vágta rá teátrálisan Daydream, és kihúzta kezét az övéből, hogy Hiccup puha hajába túrhasson. – Tudom, hogy te is akarod.  
Persze, hogy akarta, pont ezért hajolt oda, hogy lágyan az ajkaiba kóstoljon. Semmi követelőző vagy kapkodó mozdulat, megnyugtató érintések a vállán, a hasán, a csípőjén, a nyakán. Ujjaival végigsimított a borostáján, miközben kibontakozott a csókból, és a vállánál finoman, de határozottan hátralökte. Elhelyezkedett a csípőjén, lehajolt, hogy ajkait puhán az övének simítsa, aztán le az állán, végig a nyakán, hogy a vállgödrébe szívhasson. Daydream halványan a fülébe sóhajtott, tenyerével felsimította hátán a pulóvert, ujjai a gerince mentén cirógatták és hirtelen fordította le magukat a puha szőnyegre.  
Nem számított az esés, szomjasan kapott az ajkai után, kezeivel Hiccup övét babrálta, és mikor megtalálta a nadrág cipzárját önkéntelenül belemosolygott a csókba. Elhúzódott és lejjebb araszolt, miközben lejjebb rángatta róla a fehér nadrágot.  
Hiccup tüdejében bennrekedt a levegő, ahogy felnyögött és Daydream hajába fúrta ujjait. Akarta azt a jóleső bizsergést, a hullámzást, a katarzist és egyáltalán nem számított hol van. A szőnyegen is legalább olyan jó volt, mint az ágyban.

Névmagyarázat:  
Daydreamnek mindenképpen t-vel kezdődő keresztnevet akartunk, hogy a monogramja megmaradjon az eredetihez képest, és Kija csak hajigálta felém a t-s férfi neveket és csak hajigálta és hajigálta és sírva röhögtünk egy-kettőn, és már fogalmam sincs, hogy lyukadtunk ki itt. (Fun fact: Kija még mindig hülyére röhögi magát rajta, nekem viszont tökre tetszik.)  
Thaddeus ejtsd: 'thédiösz/thediösz', héber-görög eredetű férfi név, a jelentését mindenhol másnak írják, szóval hagyjuk.

A Harry meg a Harald egyik becézése volt, csak, hogy senki ne ússza meg gáz név nélkül. (És még tartogatok a puttonyomban becézéseket a Haraldra, csak, hogy senki ne ússza meg ~ Kija)


	9. Chapter 9

IX. Fejezet 

\- Mondtam, hogy jobban fogunk szórakozni, ha maradunk – jegyezte meg kajánul Daydream, ahogy a szőnyegen ült a kanapénak támaszkodva lábait átvetve Hiccup hasán.  
\- Ki tudja, lehet, hogy lemaradtam életem nagy filmélményéről miattad – vágta rá a fiú. Csak a pulcsiját hagyta magán és a boxerét, a nadrágot valamikor berúgta az asztal alá.  
\- Aha, persze-persze – bólogatott rezignáltan, aztán lehalászta az egyik díszpárnát és Hiccuphoz vágta, aki méltatlankodva dobta vissza, és kisebb csata alakult ki közöttük egészen addig, míg Tannlaus éhes nyávogást nem hallatott a konyha felől. – Megyek, és elrabolom a macskádat.  
\- Várj, látnom kell, ahogy elbánik veled, Taddy! – kiáltotta utána Hiccup és felkapaszkodott a kanapéra. – Ah, egyébként hűtőajtó, alsó rekesz!  
\- Előbb-utóbb magamtól is meglett volna a macskakaja, köszi.  
\- Ja, miután leolvasztod a hűtőmet – mormogta, elnyomott egy ásítást és benyomta a tévét. Unottan kapcsolgatott, ismeretterjesztő, CNN, BBC, főzőcsatornák, HBO és a divatcsatornák. És hirtelen ült feljebb, ahogy maga mellé dobta a távirányítót és elvigyorodott. – Hé, ez te vagy! Szóval ekkora a párizsi kifutó? Nem semmi...  
Daydream másodpercek alatt pattant le mellé, felvette a távkapcsolót és pár pillanat gondolkozás után csatornát váltott. Ott éppen a Star Wars ment, ötezredjére már nem annyira izgalmas, de vasárnap délutáni semmittevéshez tökéletes.  
\- Bocs, nem szeretem magam nézni a tévében. Olyan, mintha beképzelt és öntelt lennék vagy nem is tudom – magyarázta Daydream.  
\- Hajjaj, reméltem, hogy nem nekem kell majd felvilágosítanom téged – csóválta a fejét Hiccup, de azért a csálé mosoly ott bujkált a szája szélén.  
\- Fogd be, és inkább gyere ide! – Azzal magához karolta a fiút és remélte, hogy egyikük sem alszik el, miközben Luke megtudja, hogy ki is az apja.  
Végül mégis neki sikerült elszunyókálnia, és Hiccup ki is használta az alkalmat. Nesztelenül előkotorta valahonnan a vázlatfüzetét, keresett egy tiszta oldalt, az agyonrágott ceruzájával megkopogtatta, és precíz, pontos vonásokkal rajzolt. Egy egész alakos rajz középre, aztán csak egy csukló, az álla íve, az orra vonala, a kivillanó csípője, a kulcscsontja... Részleteiben is legalább annyira fess, mint egyébként. Aztán megörökítette nyuszijelmezben pamacsfarokkal, macskaként damilbajszokkal. Ő sem gondolta komolyan, de legalább az is valami, hogy próbálkozik. Elvégre határidőre dolgozott és még csak Daydream cuccaival nem tartott sehol. A végén már csak firkálgatott, megkalligrafálta a fiú nevét, hoppá, egy hobbit-Daydream a sarokban, szemüveget rajzolt rá és feladta mielőtt bajszot pingált volna rá.  
\- Jól szórakozol? – Kicsit megugrott attól, hogy Daydrema hirtelen felszólalt, aztán csak kinyújtózott, és összecsapta a vázlatfüzetet, hogy a másik véletlenül se láthassa meg.  
\- Ja, nagyon. Jól aludtál? – kérdezett vissza, mire csak megvonta a vállát. Egy órát aludhatott, talán csak egy felet. – Egyébként csak hozzád nincs ötletem, amit igencsak pofátlannak érzek a helyzetünkhöz képest.  
\- Hát, lehetek meztelenül is. Jó, nem igazán kapcsolódik a témához, kivéve, ha azt nézzük, mennyire fantasztikus vagyok meg...  
\- Meg szerény – segítette ki Hiccup. – Ha az ikreknek nem engedem, neked se fogom.  
\- Nem tudod, mit hagysz ki – sóhajtotta drámaian Daydream.  
\- Valahogy feldolgozom a veszteséget – vágott vissza, és talpával megbökte a térdét. – Egyébként meg pontosan tudom. De... kitalálok valamit, olyan nincs, hogy nem.  
\- Ki is a szerény?  
Összenevettek, aztán Hiccup bejelentette, hogy ő márpedig elmegy fürdeni, Daydream pedig törvényszerűen követte. Morgott valamit a kád méretéről, mikor bemászott mellé, mire Hiccup felé terelt egy marék habot és lejjebb csúszott a vízben. Térdét az övének simította, ahogy lögybölt felé az illatos vízből.  
\- Mondd csak, neked van egyáltalán lakásod, vagy ilyen nomád életet élsz és ott alszol, ahol éppen?  
\- Ez most finoman azt akarja jelenteni, hogy húzzak már a fenébe innen? – kérdezett vissza Daydream, és szórakozottan dobolt a kád szélén. – Különben is, a lakcímkártyámat már nem sikerült kilesni, te stalker?  
\- Hé, azért már bocsánatot kértem – mormogta, és sértődöttem magára húzta a habot, de elnevette a dolgot. – És sose lehet tudni. Főleg nem a te esetedben. Lehet, hogy az a hátizsák és Night Fury minden cuccod, én honnan tudjam?  
\- Oh, francba, leleplezted ördögi tervem, nem tudlak kiforgatni a vagyonodból – sóhajtott erre, aztán elvigyorodott. – Várj csak, nem jól csinálod.  
Közelebb araszolt és sikerült habból bajszolt csinálnia Hiccup arcára, ami szerencséjére szinte azonnal le is csöpögött. Mégis, csálén elmosolyodott, aztán csak kényelmesen hátradőlt a kád peremére, mire Daydream utána mászott és megcsókolta, közben végigsimított az oldalán lefelé.  
\- Hé-hé, a kádban azért nem kéne – jegyezte meg mosolyogva.  
\- Miért nem? – kérdezett vissza incselkedve, tovább cirógatva.  
\- Mert kényelmetlen – vágta rá. – És kihűl a víz. És szétázunk. Egy csomó indokom van.  
\- Indokod valahogy mindig van – mormogta elhúzva a száját.  
\- Azt nem mondtam, hogy törölközés után nem bújhatunk vissza az ágyba. – Daydream szemei erre vidáman felragyogtak, és lopott még egy csókot. És persze ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy minél előbb másszanak ki a vízből.

Elnézte, ahogy Hiccup kikászálódik a kádból, minden mozdulata óvatosságról árulkodott, mégis, közben kiszúrta, hogy őt nézi. Zavartan elmosolyodott, finom pír borította be az arcát, és elfordult, majd beleburkolózott a lepedőnek is elmenő törölközőjébe. Utána lépett, átkarolta, lecsókolta a nyakán lévő vízcseppeket, mire a fiú felsóhajtott és félredöntötte a fejét halkan nevetve.  
\- Mi olyan vicces? – érdeklődte egészen hozzá simulva, csak a törölköző zavarta egy kicsit.  
\- Semmi, semmi – rázta meg a fejét. – Törölközz meg, nem szeretném összevizezni az ágyam.  
\- Néha olyan hangulatromboló vagy – mormogta, és a miheztartás végett finoman a nyakába harapott, mielőtt teljesítette volna a kérést. – Bár, ha jobban meggondolom, ez nem nagy ár az ágyadért cserébe... Hé! – Hiccup tarkón legyintette a beszólásért, majd otthagyta a fürdőben. – Ezt most miért? – sietett utána a hálószobába. – Na-na-na! – ugrott oda hozzá. – Most komolyan fel akarsz öltözni? Ne már!  
\- Neked komolyan mindig bajod van az öltözködésemmel?  
\- Ez a törölköző is sok... – jegyezte meg. – És azt ígérted, visszabújunk az ágyba – emlékeztette hozzásimulva.  
\- Most őszintén, téged egyáltalán lehet hosszabb időre kielégíteni?  
\- Ha most arról van szó, nem, egyáltalán nincs rád panasz, sőt – vigyorgott rá.  
\- Nem ezt kérdeztem, de kösz – sóhajtotta, és leült az ágyra, Daydream persze azonnal utána, nem akart kihagyni egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy közel legyen hozzá, hogy megérintse. Amúgy is úgy tippelt, hogy Hiccup sokkal hamarabb ideges lesz a túlzott közelségtől, de eddig egyetlen erre utaló jelet sem tapasztalt, aminek kifejezetten örült. Sőt, a fiú mással is meglepte, mert lehet, hogy volt egy határ, amit nem engedett neki átlépni, ezen határon belül viszont nagyon is kreatív volt ahhoz képest, hogy állítása szerint nincs sok tapasztalata, és az is lánnyal.  
Odaaraszolt mögé, lehúzta róla a törölközőt és gyengéden masszírozta a vállait, ez tegnap is bevált, Hiccup most is pillanatok alatt ellazult, és amikor hátradőlt az ágyra, megjegyezte:  
\- Ha valaha otthagynád a munkádat, nyugodtan menj el masszőrnek.  
\- Biztosan nem – rázta meg a fejét mosolyogva. – Szeretem megválogatni, kit kényeztetek.  
\- Akkor most érezzem magam különlegesnek, mi?  
\- Ahogy mondod – hajolt oda, hogy csókot lopjon, és Hiccup a hajába túrt, ami külön tetszett, és akarta megint az érintéseit, a csókjait, a simításait és a hangjait hallani, amikor ő ér hozzá. Nem tudta eldönteni biztosra, hogy ez most csak azért van, mert még nem kapta meg teljesen, vagy mert amúgy is jobb, mint azt remélte vagy várta, egyszerűen csak képtelenség volt betelni vele, és ilyesmit nem érzett túl sűrűn. Sőt, általában elég volt egy éjszaka valakivel, hogy egyből rá is unjon, de ez a fiú egészen más. Ő tényleg különleges.  
Talán leginkább azért, mert nem olyan, mint azok az emberek, akikkel nap mint nap találkozik. Semmi mű nincs benne, ő csak így jó, ahogy van. Kócosan, néha hülyén felöltözve (pedig amikor figyel magára, az egészen elképesztő, valahogy majdcsak rászoktatja), szeplőkkel az arcán, a vállán, a karjain... azzal a kis akcentussal, no meg azzal, hogy képes nála elérni, hogy elfelejtsen angolul (na persze jó lenne tudni, miket mond ilyenkor), és amikor rajzol, nem is veszi észre a külvilágot. Kicsit hóbortosnak tűnhetne, de szerinte inkább valami titokzatos van benne.

Talán egy óra múlva Hiccup megmozdult mellette, felült, nyújtózott, és lelökte magáról a paplanját.  
\- Most már megengeded, remélem, hogy vegyek magamra valamit – jegyezte meg álmosan.  
\- Ja, engem – vigyorgott rá. – Hová készülsz?  
\- Csak a konyháig. Eszünk valamit? Éhes vagyok – közölte kissé zavartan, mintha ez az érzés tőle idegen lenne. Alighanem az is volt.  
\- Te leszel a vacsorám.  
\- Hát az még neked is túl diétás – mosolygott vissza, ahogy belebújt egy hosszú pizsamanadrágba és egy pólóba, amit találomra vett ki a szekrényéből. – Van maradék tegnapról, mit szólsz? És még a szerencsesütit sem bontottuk fel.  
\- Az nem illegális itt?  
\- A papírt nem kell megenned.  
\- Aha, szuper. – Valójában semmi kedve nem volt megmozdulni, inkább visszahúzta volna maga mellé Hiccupot hogy kényeztessék még egymást, de talán egy kajaszünet belefér.  
Mire felöltözve kiért a konyhába, a fiú már megterített, neki villát és pálcikát is tett oda, magának csak utóbbit és az elrendezésben szerepelt a fényes, de egyszerű műanyagba csomagolt szerencsesüti is. Azért ő Hiccupét kapta fel, mint kiderült, ez is olyasmi, aminek a csomagolásában több a kalória:a „sütemény" egy hajtott ostyatekercs volt csak, benne papírral, rajta a felirattal:  
_„Minden kijárat egyben bejárat valahova."_  
Összeráncolta a homlokát, zavartan bámulta egy ideig a cetlit, majd összegyűrte. Hiccup pont látta a mozdulatot, és miután elé tette a kínai maradéka felét, elvette a papírt, széthajtogatta és a helyére ülve nézegette egy ideig.  
\- Mondhatok valamit? – kérdezte aztán, meglengetve a cetlit. – Ezzel kapcsolatban. – Furcsán komolynak tűnt. Daydream nyelt egyet és biccentett. – Őszintén nem szeretnélek megbántani vagy valami – kezdte –, de feltűnt, hogy nem igazán szereted a munkádat. És nem szeretnék kéretlenül tanácsot sem osztani, de ha valamit volt időm végiggondolni, akkor az az, hogy semmit nem éri meg úgy csinálni, hogy nem élvezed és nem szereted. Tizenöt évet pazaroltam ilyesmire, semmi értelme nem volt, és csak annyit értem el vele, hogy egy kontinenssel kellett arrébb jönnöm, hogy rendbe tudjam tenni a dolgaimat. Csak gondolkodj el rajta, jó? Biztosan vannak álmaid. – Maga sem értette, miért, de egy pillanatra elszorult a torka. Ez a srác... alig ismerik egymást, és aggódik az ő jövőéért? Ilyesmit senki nem tanúsított felé nagyjából soha. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon hirtelen, egy köszönömöt gyengének érzett volna, bármi mást meg hülyeségnek. Az ilyen megszólalásokat általában letereli, de azok nem is ilyen stílusban érkeznek hozzá, hiszen Hiccup még engedélyt is kért tőle, nem akart olyasmiről beszélni, ami őt zavarná. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire... udvarias?  
\- Nem mintha bárki tudna engem pótolni a DA-nál, de kösz – vigyorgott rá, megpróbálva elütni a dolgot valamivel. Hiccup is elmosolyodott, láthatóan észrevette, hogy a szavai akkor is célba értek, ha nem kifejezetten hajlandó lelkifröccsöt csapni a vakvágányon haladó élete felett. – És most te jössz!  
\- Rendben-rendben, lássuk, milyen filozofikus gondolatot tartogat nekem – hagyta rá, és megbontotta a csomagot. A cetli felett fintorgott egy sort, és kibukott valami az ajkán izlandiul is, aztán csak zavartan a fejét rázva felé nyújtotta a cetlit. – Hát ez kész – kommentálta még.  
_„Az igazi társat nem találjuk, hanem jön."_  
\- Most meg kellene sértődjek – közölte vigyorogva.  
\- Nem hinném, de te tudod – felelte.  
\- Na, ne légy velem gonosz – morogta, ahogy végre enni kezdtek.  
\- Kérlek, ne gondolj többet mögénk, mint ami van – szólt, és amikor felnézett, feltűnt, hogy zavartan a tányérját bámulta.  
\- Miért, mi van? – Hiccup megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Őszintén? Fogalmam si-sincs. Tudod én... nem igazán jövök ki úgy az emberekkel, mint szeretnék, és...  
\- Művészlélek vagy, értem – hagyta rá gyorsan. Nem akarta, hogy úgy érezze, magyarázkodnia kell valami miatt. Neki kéne...  
\- Hát... valami olyasmi. És én... izé... – Láthatóan nem találta szavakat, és Daydream előre hajolt kissé, hogy megfoghassa a kezét, amivel szakadatlanul a pálcikákat babrálta vagy a süti csomagolását gyűrögette.  
\- Hé, nyugi. Semmi gond, oké? Ezek a cetlik semmit nem jelentenek – mondta határozottan. – Ejtsük a témát, rendben?  
Hiccup szemeiben hálás fény villant, és óvatosan rámosolygott, egy hosszú pillanatra összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, aztán elengedte és enni kezdett. Daydream érezte, hogy itt kell pontot tenni a hétvégére, bőven lesz gondolkodnivalójuk mindkettejüknek, ráadásul nem akart tolakodni, Hiccup így is türelmesebb volt vele, mint várta. Mégiscsak a lakásán töltött két napot, neki ez furcsa lehetett.  
\- Most én mosogatok – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn, amint befejezték, és hozzá is látott összeszedni a tányérokat.  
\- Nem kell – vágta rá a fiú azonnal.  
\- Dehogynem. Te főztél rám ma, szóval legalább ne legyen több dolgod – válaszolta.  
\- Egész házias vagy ahhoz képest...  
\- Mihez képest? – érdeklődte vigyorogva.  
\- Amit elképzeltem.  
\- Nem ezt akartad mondani.  
\- De.  
\- De nem.  
\- Na jó, szóval szerinted mit akartam mondani? – kérdezte, ahogy odatette a két kávésbögrét is, majd megállt mögötte és átkarolva őt a hátára hajtotta a fejét. Tetszett a gesztus, nagyon is, de nem hagyta elkalandozni a gondolatait.  
\- Azt, hogy egész házias vagyok ahhoz képest, hogy csak egy angol ficsúr vagyok – közölte félig nevetve.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy nem mondanék ilyet – mormogta maga elé, érezte a hangján a mosolyt. Nem válaszolt, csak igyekezett kissé elnyújtani a mosogatást, hogy Hiccupnak ne kelljen elengednie őt. De bármennyire is folyatta a vizet, túl hamar készen lett, mégiscsak ketten ettek, ez nem generál túl sok mosatlant. – Igazán köszönöm a segítséget – mondta aztán.  
\- Ugyan. Azt hiszem, most ideje keresnem egy kényelmes parkot, ahol tábort verhetek éjszakára. – Hiccup felpislogott rá.  
\- Nem maradsz...?  
\- Mindkettőnknek munkába kell menni holnap, ugye – rázta a fejét, bármennyire szívesen maradt volna, jobb döntésnek tűnt menni.  
\- Igaz is. Nekem fűzőt kéne varrnom a jövőhéten – túrt bele a hajába, majd mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Rólam ne beszéljünk. De szólok, ha tudom a beosztásom, rendben?  
\- Ne ijedj meg, ha nem veszem fel a telefont. Hajlamos vagyok nem meghallani – zavartan mosolygott a kijelentéshez.  
\- Megpróbálok nem mentőt hívni rád – biccentett. Aztán összeszedte a holmiját, és nem sokkal később az ajtóban álltak.  
A búcsúcsókjuk nem sikerült kifejezetten rövidre, sőt, Hiccup átkarolta a nyakát és nem akarta elengedni. S mégis, pirultan és levegőt kapkodva elengedte, de ki még nem.  
\- Ó, várj, majd elfelejtettem! Ne mozdulj – szólt rá és visszafordult a lakásba, addig ő kinyitotta az ajtót és elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta a fiúnál a pulóverét, amit még a bulizós éjszakához adott neki kölcsön. (Emlékei szerint jól állt neki.) – Ezt visszaszolgáltatom.  
\- Ó, kösz. Már hiányzott. – Átvette, még váltottak egy rövid csókot, és kilépett a lépcsőházba. – Akkor majd...  
\- Jamm, majd – biccentett felé Hiccup, és intett egyet, majd becsukta az ajtót.  
Két lépés után lehervadt az arcáról a mosoly.


	10. Chapter 10

X. Fejezet

Ahhoz képest, hogy hétfő reggel volt, Hiccup a kávézóból leste Astridot – a kulcsait otthon hagyta, pedig egyáltalán nem kapkodott, és amúgy is, minden öt évben egyszer fordult csak elő, hogy ő érjen oda hamarabb, ez a mostani az első eset –, aki pontban nyolckor zárta le a biciklijét az épület előtt, és indult volna fel, ha nem szól utána.  
\- Hiccup? Mi a fenét keresel te itt _ilyenkor? _Leghamarabb is tízre vártalak. – Igyekezett nem magára venni a dolgot. – _Hétfő _van!  
\- Tudom-tudom, de az a helyzet, hogy semmit nem haladtam tegnap, és valamikor pótolnom kell – magyarázta, ahogy átadott a lánynak egy kávés poharat. – A ház ajándéka – vigyorgott rá, majd folytatta: – Miroslava fűzőjéhez csak elképzelésem van, és még azt sem tudjuk, miből legyen a merevítés.  
\- Gyanús vagy te nekem – jelentette ki Astrid, ahogy elindultak fel a lépcsőn.  
\- Most mért?  
\- Itt vagy.  
\- Mégiscsak a munkahelyem, nem?  
\- És, mit csináltál a hétvégén? – váltott témát túl gyorsan.  
\- Majdnem moziba mentem – vont vállat. – Aztán nem volt kedvem megmozdulni. Na és te?  
\- Felhívtam az ikreket. Holnap jönnek próbálni.  
\- Remek, lélekben készítem magam rájuk – bólintott, és a beszélgetés megrekedt valahol a kulcszörgés és a postaládájuk ellenőrzésekor. Hiccup már ott tartott, hogy kiböki, hogy Daydreammel járnak, és azt is elképzelte, hogy Astrid egy másodpercre sincsen meglepve a dolgon. De volt benne némi tétovaság annak ellenére is, hogy Astrid a legjobb barátja, akitől nagyon sok támogatást kapott és kap, és éppenséggel lehet, hogy megsértődik, ha nem mondja meg neki, hogy van valakije. Na persze, ő sem biztos semmiben, de azért csak jelent valamit, hogy egy másodpercig sem gondolt egyedüllétre a hétvége alatt, márpedig nála ez nagy dolog.  
\- Figyelj csak, Astrid – szólalt meg végül, mikor az ablakokat nyitották a teremben, odakint már dübörgött a tavaszillatú márciusvég, rajtuk meg akaszkodott az egy-hónap-múlva-con életérzés.  
\- Figyelek – biztosította a lány, és ő nekidőlt az ablakkeretnek, összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Zavartan bámulta a benti gépén a háttérképét és nagy levegőt vett.  
\- Szóval izé... hm... Járok Daydreammel. – Astrid szinte sikítva a nyakába ugrott, alig tudta megtartani kettejüket, hogy ne bucskázzanak ki az ablakon.  
\- Alig vártam, hogy kimond végre! – nevetett rá, amin őszintén meglepődött. – Jaj, ne nézz így rám, egyértelmű volt, hogy van valami!  
\- Oké, lebuktam – hagyta rá sóhajtva és elmosolyodott. – A többieknek ne mondd meg, légyszi.  
\- Mert majd pont megmondom – forgatta a szemeit a lány. – Szóval?  
\- Mi szóval?  
\- Hát mióta, meg milyen, meg úgy minden.  
\- Ehe, ez a dolog nekem ilyen csajos beszélgetéses irányt vesz...  
\- Pont te beszélsz? _Muszáj_ mondanod valamit!  
\- Najó, várj, számolok... holnap lesz két hete, hogy felkönyörögte magát hozzám, mert lerobbant a kölcsönmotorja – és próbált röviden beszámolni a bulizós estéről meg az utána következőkről.  
\- Szóval nálad volt egész hétvégén – vonta le a lány.  
\- Jamm, elvoltunk.  
\- _Elvoltatok – _ismételte olyan hangsúllyal, hogy muszáj volt megjegyeznie:  
\- Nem feküdtünk le, oké? Mást igen, de azt nem.  
\- Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy szűzlány – húzta el a száját.  
\- Hát egyesek szerint pont nem, de mindegy – vigyorgott rá, mire Astrid meglökte a vállát.  
\- Apád tudja? – kérdezte aztán, erre persze azonnal leolvadt róla a mosoly.  
\- Dehogy is, isten ments – rázta meg a fejét. – Majd később megmondom neki, ha tényleg komoly. Mondjuk a szülinapomkor.  
\- Hiccup, nem állapot, hogy félévente beszéltek egymással. – Nem szerette ezt a dorgáló hangsúlyt, és azt sem, hogy Astrid mindig mindenáron rá akarja venni, hogy beszéljenek többet. Semmi közös témájuk nincs, a beszélgetéseik általában éppen csak túllépik a hogy vagy, mi van veled témakört, amúgy is csak háromszor beszélnek egy évben: az ő születésnapján, az apjáén és Snoggletogkor. – Mikor jössz már haza velünk az ünnepekre? – A lány csak halkan érdeklődött. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez érzékeny téma neki. Nem volt otthon, mióta eljött. Hat éve, lassan.  
\- Nem tudom – vont vállat. – Talán idén, talán jövőre. Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet visszamennem... a-az időjárás meg minden. – Beletúrt a hajába zavarában, ő maga is gyengének és vacaknak érezte az indokait (de az időjárás része igaz, nem akarja tudni, a hideg mennyit árthat neki, miután megszokta New Yorkot). Astrid biztatóan megsimogatta a vállát, aztán beesett Fishlegs, és nem volt alkalmuk többet beszélni, Hiccup viszont rögtön tudott feladatot adni a fiúnak, aki készséggel és hatalmas lelkesedéssel lendült neki a kérdésnek, hogy vajon a csont vagy a fém merevítés kényelmesebb és olcsóbb Miroslava fűzőjéhez. Szóval minden folyt tovább a maga módján.

Dél körül elrendelt magának egy kávészünetet, bekopogott Astridhoz, hogy neki hozzon-e lentről valamit, aztán lekocogott a lépcsőn és beszaladt az alattuk lévő Starbucksba.  
\- Nahát, Hiccup, ma sokat lógsz itt – mosolygott rá kedvesen a pultos lány, Cressida. – A szokásos?  
\- Jamm, kicsit nagy a hajtás és jobb a kávéd, mint amit a gép ad. Nem is értem, mit keres ott – mondta, ahogy a pultra könyökölt. Futólag rápillantott az üveglap alatt a szendvicsekre, de nem érdekelte kifejezetten.  
\- Még jó. Szóval, benne vagytok valamiben?  
\- Éppen jelmezeket varrok – biccentett.  
\- És a motoros-helyes barátodnak van hozzá köze? – érdeklődte, mire valahol belül megrezdült.  
\- Igen – hagyta rá a lányra.  
\- Csak mert éppen most pattant le a motorjáról – biccentett az ajtó felé, ami ebben a pillanatban csilingelve feltárult és Daydream lépett be rajta.  
Hiccup zavartan figyelte a fiút, sötétkék farmert viselt a barna bőrdzsekivel, amit már látott rajta korábban, alatta valami feliratos, fehér pólót, motoros bőrkesztyűt és a hóna alatt tartotta a bukósisakját, amitől a haja kellemesen kócos lett. Rámosolygott, és Hiccup ott és abban a pillanatban érzett valamit, valami olyasmit, amit még soha azelőtt, egy pillanatra egészen beleremegett, meg kellett kapaszkodnia a pultban. Alig sikerült elszakítania a pillantását róla és visszafordulni Cressida felé, aki már papírpoharakat tette elé.  
\- Szia, mi szél-  
\- Van pár szabad órám – mosolygott rá Daydream, és egy puha érintés a derekán, amit Cressida nem vehetett észre, mert éppen az aprót számolta.  
\- Az jó – biccentett erőtlenül, s csak azért imádkozott, míg elindult kifelé, hogy a lába elbírja, és ne csússzanak ki kezéből a poharak. – Nem jössz?  
\- Csak egy pillanat – integetett neki a fiú, és gyanúsan közel hajolt Cressidához. Ez valamennyire józanító hatással volt rá, és ahogy kilépett, minden tisztább lett valamivel. Pusmogtak valamit a pultnál, végül Daydream egy zacskóval követte, még mindig vidám mosollyal.  
\- Jó, hogy jössz, amúgy, mutatni akarok valamit – mondta, míg felfelé baktatott a lépcsőkön.  
\- Nem rejtegethetsz előlem több tetoválást – jelentette ki. – _Képtelenség._ – Hiccup megbotlott egy lépcsőfokban, Daydream elkapta a derekánál. – Óvatosan – figyelmeztette, és kivette az egyik kezéből a kávét, hogy ő meg tudjon kapaszkodni a korlátban.  
\- Talán ha nem mondanál ilyeneket – morogta maga elé. – Légy szíves. Legalább a kollégáim előtt ne.  
\- Aye, sir. Ha jó leszek, maradhatok egy kicsit? – kérdezte reménykedve.  
\- Talán. De ahhoz tényleg nagyon jónak kell lenned. – Rámosolygott, hogy azért ne vegye túl komolyan, majd benyitott a Berkians lógóval ellátott ajtón, és kopogott Astridnál. – Hoztam kávét, és-  
\- Hiccup! Ezer éve nem láttalak! Jé, vágattál frufrut, tök jó! – mire észbe kapott, Heather a nyakában csüngött, teljes életnagyságban.  
\- Szia... – motyogta, és hálásan átadta a kávét Astridnak, aztán megölelte a lányt rendesen is. – Micsoda pezsgés van ma itt... – kezdte, majd megakadt. – Várjunk-várjunk, te azért vagy itt, hogy csekkold, hol tartok – gyanúsította meg a lányt, és hátrált egy lépést. – A'sszem futok az életemért – közölte, de mindannyian felnevettek és ő intett Daydreamnek, hogy nyugodtan jöjjön be. Na persze, Heather az ő nyakába is vetődött, mikor meglátta, és olyasmiket mondott, hogy mióta nem találkoztak, és ő addig bocsánatkérő mosolyt villantott Astridra, aki vidáman visszamosolygott.  
Szerencsére pár percen belül elszabadultak, és ő mély sóhajjal omlott a székébe elhalóan nyújtózva a kávéja után, ami a fiú kezében volt még, és csodával határos módon nem borult ki. A kávé mellé a papírzacskót is megkapta, amin egy kapkodós _Eat me!_ felirat díszelgett meg egy =) szmájli.  
\- Ugye nem megyek össze tőle? – kérdezte, de Daydream nem válaszolt, Sassa ruháját nézte a sarokban, próbababára húzva, hozzáérni nem mert vagy nem akart, csak csodálattal figyelte. – Tetszik? – érdeklődte reménykedve.  
\- Csak woah – mondta most, és vetett rá egy pillantást, mintha megpróbálná összehozni fejben ahogyan ő a ruhát varrja.  
\- Örülök – mosolyodott el, és belenézett a zacskóba: valami sós péksüti. Tépett belőle egy darabot és falatozni kezdett, míg figyelte, ahogy a fiú megnézi magának az ikrek ruháját. – Holnap jönnek próbálni – mondta két falat között.  
Az asztalon Miroslava ruhájának anyaga hevert félig kiszabva, formák és az anyagok színei mindenhol.  
\- Bámulatos – jelentette ki, ahogy visszalépdelt hozzá. – Bámulatos vagy.  
\- Ne essünk túlzásokba – mosolyodott el, de tagadhatatlanul jól esett a dicséret. Daydream megsimogatta az arcát, belesimult az érintésbe, közben felé nyújtotta a zacskót.  
\- Köszi nem, én már ebédeltem – mondta. – Amúgy is neked vettem. Szóval, mit akartál mutatni?  
\- Előbb befejezem, addig foglalj helyet – intett egy szék felé, amit Daydream közelebb húzott hozzá.  
\- Amúgy írtam vagy hat sms-t és legalább tizenöt üzenetet is – jegyezte meg, mire Hiccup elpillantott a táskája felé, majd odagurult a székkel és előhalászta a telefonját.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem veszem észre – motyogta maga elé, ahogy rápislogott a készülékre, és summázta a hat sms-t, tizenhét Facebook-üzenetet és öt hívást.  
\- Szóval napközben elérhetetlen vagy?  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Oké, mesélj, mit csináltál? – érdeklődte, a hangjából nem vette ki, hogy neheztelne ezért, úgyhogy megnyugodott, hogy a figyelmeztetés ellenére sem mérges vagy valami.  
\- Szabtam – intett az asztal felé. – Meg igazítottam kicsit az ikrek ruháján. És próbáltam rájönni, hogyan fogok fűzőt varrni, de azt hiszem, megoldom ezt is – vállat vont. – És te?  
\- Aktívan hiányoltalak, szóval gyere csak ide... – húzta magához székestől, mire Hiccup is előre hajolt, hogy megcsókolhassák egymást. És még mielőtt elbódulhatott volna, nyílt az ajtó. Szerencsére Astrid lépett be elsőnek, pont elég időt adva, hogy szétrebbenhessenek, vagy legalább ő visszalökje magát az asztalhoz meg a kávéjához, amiből szerencsére Heather semmit nem vett észre, mert legalább olyan elbűvölten nézte Sassa ruháját, mint mindenki, aki elsőre látja.  
\- Ne nyúlj hozzá – szólt rá a lányra, aki megrezdült és belefagyott a mozdulatba, amivel végig akart simítani az anyagokon. – Ott vannak a maradékok, fogdosd azt.  
\- Olyan vagy! – morogta Heather. – Ne nyúlj hozzá, rá se nézz!  
\- Bőven elég, hogy egyesekkel is rendszeresen harcban állok, hogy ne tegyék tönkre, szóval légy szíves. Majd a Con után azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz.  
\- Szavadon foglak!  
\- Úgyis elfelejted – vonta meg a vállát.  
\- Ne törődj velük, mindig úgy vitáznak mint a vén házasok – súgta oda Astrid Daydreamnek, mire Hiccup vetett rá egy oldalpillantást. A fiú vigyorogva biccentett csak.  
\- Kösz, Astrid, én is bírlak – morogta maga elé.  
\- Óh, és ez lesz a hercegnőruha?  
\- Japp. Hétvégére megvan.  
\- És a-  
\- Rabszolgahajcsárok vagytok mind!  
\- Még végig sem mondtam!  
\- De akartad.  
\- Bocs, engem azért fizetnek, hogy tudjam, készen leszel-e!  
\- Készen _lennék, _ha nem zavarnátok – közölte hevesen. Nagyon tudta utálni, ha a nyakára járnak, rendszerint elvette a kedvét az egésztől, szerencsére ez most nem ment olyan könnyen.  
\- Oké-oké, itt sem vagyok. Veled ilyenkor nem lehet beszélni – morogta Heather és kivonult, Astrid a fejét csóválva utána.  
\- Amúgy bírjuk egymást – jegyezte meg sóhajtva, visszasüllyedve a székébe. – Csak nem ilyenkor.  
\- Nem gondoltam, hogy lehet vele veszekedni – jegyezte meg Daydream, ahogy megint közelebb húzódott hozzá.  
\- Áh, ez nem komoly – legyintett. – Te honnan ismered?  
\- Hosszú sztori. Mit akartál mutatni? – kérdezte ismét, mire Hiccup felkapta a telefonját meg a fejhallgatóját.  
\- Laurelt – felelte.  
\- Nem ismerős a neve...  
\- Nem szakmabeli, ha arra gondolsz. Énekes – ezzel finoman Daydream fejére húzta a fejhallgatót és elindította a dalt.  
Aztán arra gondolt, mekkora hülyeség volt ez. Mármint a Firebreather egy kevéssé burkolt szerelmi vallomás, kábé az első sortól az utolsóig. Zavartan figyelte a reakcióit, Daydream először csak a térdén dobolta az ütemet az ujjaival, kissé félrebiccentett fejjel, finoman ringott a széken, maga elé nézve mintha koncentrálna, aztán felugrott, és elindult, mintha muszáj lenne, és talán észre sem vette magát közben, ahogy végigsétált a termen, azzal a lazasággal amit még senkin nem látott, és azzal a magabiztossággal, ami őt jellemezte, és Hiccup nem tudta levenni róla a szemeit.  
\- Woah – súgta maga elé, észre sem véve, és elkezdte kitapogatni a füzetét a táskájából, meg azt a kósza ceruzáját a ceruzahegyezék alól és felcsapta a füzetet csak egy másodpercre nézett a lapra, üres, és rajzolni kezdett, és amikor Daydream megállt, ő már nem figyelt a külvilágra – rajzolt.

Amikor odaosont Hiccuphoz és átlesett a válla felett, elmosolyodott. Még fogalma sem volt, mi lesz a rajzból, de egészen ruhatervnek tűnt, és a fiú meg sem rezdült arra, hogy ő megfordította a székét, és a támlára dőlt, a fejhallgatót a nyakába húzta, még mindig a dal szólt, de nem zavarta, csak hallgatta, és közben nézte a fiút, ahogy rajzol. Volt benne valami, talán az ihletettség állapota tette, talán az, hogy mindenképpen vonzódott hozzá, de nem unta meg figyelni a mozdulatait, és akár egész délután itt ült volna, hogy nézze.  
Nem sokkal később Astrid benézett az ajtón, és intett neki, ő felkelt és kiosont, Hiccup valószínűleg észre sem vette.  
\- Úgy tudtam, hogy jóban lesztek! – ragyogott rá Heather. – Ugye mesélted neki Howlt?  
\- Nem, nem igazán – felelte. Olyasmi volt, amiről nem akart beszélni.  
\- Olyan vagy – rázta fejét a lány. – Pedig találkoztatok akkor.  
\- Tudom, mutatta a képet – biccentett. – Szóval, mi a helyzet?  
\- Mennem kell, gondoltam, elköszönök. Legalább tőled, ha már a művész úr épp nem elérhető – bökött az ajtó felé.  
\- Örüljünk inkább, hogy kitalált valamit – szúrta közbe Astrid, és elindultak a lépcső felé.  
\- Én örülök – szögezte le Heather. – Azért küldjétek majd el, ha megvan.  
\- Persze – hagyta rá Astrid, és lekocogtak a lépcsőn, Daydream rápillantott az órájára, még van ideje, amúgy is, ő el akart köszönni Hiccuptól, bármennyire is alkot éppen, akart rendes búcsúcsókot, és egy ígéretet, hogy mikor találkoznak legközelebb.  
Heather elköszönt tőlük és tovarohant a dolgára, ők elindultak vissza.  
\- Azért örülök, hogy Hiccup végre talált magának valakit – jegyezte meg a lány.  
\- Pardon? – pillantott Astridra aki két lépcsőfokkal felette állt meg és fordult szembe vele.  
\- Azt hiszed, nem veszem észre, ha a legjobb barátom oda meg vissza van egyik pillanatról a másikra? Egyébként megmondta nekem. – Hirtelen nem tudta, mit is kellene mondania, annyira új volt ez a kapcsolat-dolog, a maga részéről nem is igazán volt kinek elújságolnia, és talán még ha lett is volna, akkor is megtartja magának. – Csak annyi, hogy Hiccup most boldog, és ha elcseszed neki, akkor szívesen felelevenítünk pár hagyományos megtorló módszert. Az őseink nem igazán szerették, ha bántják az övéiket, és ezzel mi is így vagyunk.  
\- Észben fogom tartani – bólintott rá, és úgy döntött, nem akarja tudni, ez mit is takar. Elvégre Hiccup minden, csak épp agresszív nem. Astrid rámosolygott, és ettől nem igazán tűnt veszélyesnek, sőt.  
\- Valamit nagyon jól csinálsz, mert egészen időben jár be mostanában, úgyhogy minden elismerésem – tette hozzá vidáman.  
\- Kösz, bár nem tudom, mit tettem – visszamosolygott a lányra, és előzékenyen kinyitotta előtte az ajtót.  
Hiccup még mindig nem mozdult különösebben, bár most legalább felpislogott rá, mikor belépett a terembe, és csálén mosolyogva intette közelebb magához.  
\- Nahát, ébren vagy? – érdeklődte, ahogy magához vonta és a fiú így a hasának döntötte a fejét, ő belesimított a hajába, amúgy is mindig kócos.  
\- Bocs, hogy néha nem vagyok társaság – mormogta, és ragaszkodón átkarolta.  
\- Ugyan, szórakoztató volt nézni milyen fejeket vágsz miközben rajzolsz – nyugtatta félig nevetve, mire Hiccup morogva az oldalára csapott. – Csak vicceltem! Amúgy lassan mennem kell.  
\- Máris? – nézett fel.  
\- Nem szívesen, de elég morcosak, ha nem vagyok ott időben – mondta elhúzva a száját. – De mit szólnál, ha szerda délután bepótolnánk azt a mozit?  
\- Jól hangzik – mosolyodott el. Az asztalra dobta a vázlatfüzetet és felemelkedett a székből, hogy elérje. Legalább olyan hosszasra sikerült a csók mint előző este, és most is érezte, hogy Hiccup mennyire nem akarja elengedni. Aztán csak homlokát a mellkasának támasztotta, és: – Hé, mi van a pólódra írva? – Daydream vigyorogva húzta szét a dzsekijét, míg a fiú kibetűzte a „Blink if you want me" feliratot. – Ejnyemár.  
\- Most mondd, hogy nem jó.  
\- Nem mondom.  
\- Akkor meg. Nna, hagylak alkotni, este még beszélhetünk – adott még egy rövid csókot Hiccupnak és nagy lendülettel elindult az ajtó felé.  
\- Vigyázz magadra – szólt utána, és mikor visszafordult a kilincset fogva inteni egyet, a fiú mosolyogva rákacsintott.

Hiccup kényelmesen feküdt az ágyán a laptojával nagyjából azóta, hogy hazaért. Tannlaus mellette terpeszkedett, néha megvakargatta a macska hasát, és közben Daydreammel chatelt. Ami nagyjából úgy nézett ki, hogy ő írt valamit, a fiú meg hangüzenetben válaszolt, lévén, hogy lusta volt a telefonján gépelni. És elvoltak így, arról tárgyaltak, hogy Daydream másnap átutazza a fél államokat valami fotózás kedvéért, és mennyire nincs kedve hozzá. Meg arról, hogy már majdnem megvan a ruhája, és Hiccupnak már csak digitalizálni kell majd, de a fűzővel meg az ikrek ruhájával is kellett foglalkoznia még délután, erre már nem volt ideje, hazaérve meg ereje, úgyhogy majd másnap megcsinálja, még a ruhapróba előtt.  
És aztán bejelentette, hogy elmegy tusolni, mert nem akart elaludni úgy, hogy ezt nem ejtette meg. Alig, hogy kilépett a szobájából, megcsörrent a telefonja. Mosolyogva vette fel, és megint elindult a fürdőszoba felé.  
\- _Ennyire_ nem hiányozhatok – jelentette ki.  
\- Megvádollak azzal, hogy ki akartál hagyni a fürdésből – közölte Daydream teátrálisan.  
\- Mondtam, hogy csak zuhany. Kibírtál volna negyed órát.  
\- Nem – tiltakozott. – Különben is sokkal kellemsebben is eltölthetjük azt a negyed órát.  
\- _Nem fogom_ a telefonom magammal vinni a kádba – mondta nagyon határozottan. És már érezte a vesztét. Kihangosította a készüléket, a csap mellé tette, megnyitotta a vizet és vetkőzni kezdett.  
\- Ó, dehogynem – suttogta a vonal túlsó végéről. Beleborzongott a hangjába, de próbált erről nem tudomást venni.  
\- Ennyire nem lehetsz frusztrált.  
\- Csakis miattad van. Elkényeztetsz.  
\- Ki foglak nyomni – figyelmeztette, ahogy habfürdőt öntött a vízbe.  
\- Nem vagy olyan kegyetlen. Ez amúgy is természetes egy kapcsolatban.  
\- Mit tudsz te egy kapcsolatról... – morogta maga elé.  
\- Mert te mit tudsz? – vágott vissza.  
\- Na, az exeinket nem keverjük ide – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrőn.  
\- Én is így gondoltam – hagyta rá. – Szóval tématerelés: van még rajtad... hm, valami?  
Hiccup csálén és nagyon-nagyon hülyén rávigyorgott magára a tükörben.  
\- Hát... pár tetoválás, néhány szeplő... – motyogta miközben kibújt az alsójából, és a szennyeskosárba dobta.  
\- Jól indulunk – dorombolta Daydream a telefonból.  
\- Azt gondolod? – kérdezte kissé kihívóan ahogy áttette a telefont a kád belső, és remélhetőleg szárazon maradó sarkára.  
\- Hát... helyes izlandi srác csupa szeplőben menő tetkókkal... kád habban?  
\- Kád habban – hagyta rá, és beleereszkedett a vízbe.  
\- Tökéletes. – Egy elégedett sóhajt hallott csak és Hiccup a biztonság kedvéért megkérdezte:  
\- Thad, te most komolyan...?  
\- Igen, én most komolyan.  
Hiccup hangos szusszanással csúszott mélyebbre a kádban.  
\- Szeretnéd tudni? – duruzsolt nagyon is olyan hangon, ami nem hagyott más választást.  
\- Szeretném? Szeretném – suttogta szemeit lehunyva.  
És elszórakoztatták egymást.

Névmagyarázat:

Kijával úgy döntöttünk, hogy a random megjelenő mellékszereplőknek a könyvek/filmek környékéről választunk nevet, a Starbucksos pultos lányunk tehát Cressida Cowellről, a How to... sorozat szerzőjéről kapta a nevét.


End file.
